Lalala! A história
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Eu convidovos a virem assistir a uma nova história de encantar. Um príncipe. Uma criada. Sonho, amor, felicidade. Venha conhecer: Lalala! A História [Universo alternativo] [DG]
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de Rute Riddle**

**Lalala! A história**

**Sinopse:** Eu convido-vos a vir assistir a uma nova história de encantar. Um príncipe. Uma criada. Sonho, amor, felicidade. Venha ler: Lalala A Historia - UA DG

_Trailer:_

"-Já estamos a salvo?" – perguntou vendo ele levantar-se.  
"-Sim, já estamos. E sabes o que acontece agora?"  
"-Não."  
"-A princesa em perigo dá um beijo ao príncipe que a salvou."  
"-Eu não sou uma princesa."  
"-És sim. E eu sou um príncipe, e salvei-te."  
Ela sorriu e em seguida aproximou-se dele, pondo-se em bicos de pés e pousando ambas as mãos nos ombros dele. No segundo seguinte seus lábios tocavam os dele, para um beijo suave, delicado, rápido e infantil.

* * *

"-Oh Draco não vamos voltar ao mesmo! Tu sempre que vês uma ruiva pensas logo na menina que viste no jardim do palácio. Já te disse, ela possivelmente já nem está no reino, tua mãe deve de ter despedido a mãe dela."  
"-Achas?"  
"-Era uma coisa que a tua mãe faria." – Respondeu vendo o loiro afastar-se dele e começar a caminhar até ao mercado. – "Espera!"

* * *

"-Oh….sua alt…" 

Ele tapou a boca dela com as mãos, e em seguida olhou-a nos olhos, murmurando:

"-Shiii….não digas quem sou. Ainda ninguém me reconheceu. Não quero que saibam que estou na aldeia, se meus pais descobrem eu estou numa grande enrascada. Não vais dizer nada, ok?"

A ruiva acenou afirmativa com a cabeça. Sorriu, soltando-a.

* * *

"-Princesa?"  
"-Minha mãe tem esse hábito, de me chamar assim. Hagrid é um amigo da minha mãe, e ganhou esse hábito também. Você não devia de estar aqui. E muito menos a falar comigo."  
"-E porque não? Da última vez correu tudo bem, bem quase tudo." – Disse ele rindo.  
A ruiva parou e olhou-a espantada. Draco sentiu os olhos dela percorrer todo o seu corpo, e em seguida viu ela abanar a cabeça, antes de a ver correr, fugindo de si.  
"-Hei! Espera." – Disse. 

Mas ela não o ouviu, ou pelo menos não parou.

"-Deixa-a. É melhor assim, ela é uma criada, uma plebeia, tua mãe morreria se soubesse. Vamos voltar para o palácio, já chega de aventuras por hoje." – Disse Blaise pousando a mão no ombro do loiro.

* * *

"-Príncipe Draco." – Ouviu sua mãe dizer. 

Ele apenas sorriu, não tirando os olhos da ruiva. Tinha-a encontrado, e agora não a iria perder de vista novamente, nunca mais.

"-Deseja algo?"  
"-Sim, na verdade eu quero….quero aquele leite que costumo beber todas as noites."  
"-Bem, é minha filha que o faz. Filha, podes fazer o leite que o Príncipe Draco deseja?"  
"-Claro….claro que sim." – Respondeu a ruiva virando as costas e começando a trabalhar.  
"-Depois quero que mo vás levar ao…á sala….e terás que ser tu. E isto não é um pedido." – Disse ele saindo da cozinha em seguida.

* * *

"-Onde estamos?"  
"-No meu local predilecto. Sempre fugia para aqui quando era pequeno, e ainda fujo."  
"-Mas é uma simples cascata."  
"-Não exactamente. Isso é o que parece. Vem." – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão.

* * *

Quando seus lábios se afastaram ela abriu os olhos e encarou o olhar dele. Deu um sorriso tímido e em seguida ele murmurou: 

"-Boa noite princesa Virgínia."  
"-Boa noite príncipe Draco."

* * *

"-Sabes que é perigoso."  
"-Ela vale a pena."  
"-Tu ama-la, não amas?"  
"-Mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela é especial, e eu apenas a quero para mim. Mesmo que para isso tenha que lutar contra tudo e contra todos."  
"-E ela? Está disposta a deixar-te fazer isso?"  
"-O que queres dizer Blaise?"  
"-Ela está disposta a ser a causadora da tua guerra com teus pais e teu povo. Ela não me parece que queira isso."  
"-Tu não a conheces."  
"-Eu sei Draco, mas ela parece ser boa demais para permitir que tu estragues o teu futuro por causa dela." 

Draco desviou o olhar do amigo e encostou-se no sofá suspirando. Ele estava certo. Ela não iria permitir que ele deixasse tudo o que lhe pertencia, não por ela.  
Mas ele sabia que ela valia a pena. Ele sabia disso.

Em breve não perca: _Lalala! A história_

**N/A: um novo projecto, desta vez diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. É a primeira vez que escrevo em Universo alternativo, por isso peço um desconto. **

**Bem esta fic está quase terminada, ok, vai mais ou menos a meio mas eu tenho-a toda estruturada na cabeça. Aqui ficou um trailer, e espero que tenham ficado com curiosidade para ler….**

**Se sim….mande REVIEWS ok? Eu não sei exactamente quando postarei o Prologo, mas se tiver MUITOS reviews será mais rápido, garanto….**

**Beijos e boa Páscoa!**

**FUI!**


	2. Prólogo

**Fic de Rute Riddle**

**Romance  
**_**Lalala! A História**_

**Prólogo**

Os olhos castanhos da pequena ruiva percorreram o enorme corredor do palácio. Sabia que sua mãe tinha-lhe dito que as criadas não estavam autorizadas a irem ali, mas ela era curiosa, e ela queria ver, ver o lindo jardim. Olhou em volta, certificando-se que ninguém estava por perto, e em seguida pegou na barra do seu vestido e começou a correr o mais que podia, até chegar à enorme porta.

Abriu-a, tentando não fazer barulho e em seguida viu-se na enorme varanda.  
Saltou para cima do parapeito da varanda, segurando-se bem para não cair. Mas sabia que não cairia, estava habituada a andar em cima de paredes, era o que fazia na aldeia.

Sorriu, olhando o grande e maravilhoso jardim do Palácio.

Saltou novamente para o chão e correu pela varanda, ate chega às escadas que davam para ela ir para o jardim. Assim que seus pezinhos tocaram a relva verde e bem tratada ela sorriu. Sempre quisera estar ali.

Começou a correr entre os enormes arbustos e as fantásticas arvores. Observava tudo com atenção. Podia ser a primeira e ultima vez que conseguia ir até ali. Se sua mãe soubesse possivelmente ficaria de castigo. Mas se os senhores soubessem era pior. Ela sabia como o Rei e a Rainha eram, nada simpáticos, e se havia algo que a Rainha preservava era o seu lindo e maravilhoso jardim.

Parou de correr assim que viu à sua frente o mais belo roseiral que alguma vez vira. Flores brancas. Melhor, rosas brancas. Elas exalavam um perfume tao doce, tao suave.

Aproximou o nariz delas e inspirou aquele perfume. Era perfeito, sublime, maravilhoso. Fechou os olhos e em seguida ouviu barulho perto de si. Assustou-se de tal maneira que começou a correr, mas caiu segundos depois.

"-Au!" – murmurou levando a mão ao joelho ferido.  
"-Quem és tu?" – perguntou a voz de um rapazinho mesmo ao seu lado.

Virou-se de modo a ver uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto, mas que sabia claramente quem era. O cabelo loiro do menino caia-lhe para a frente dos olhos cinza. Na mão ele tinha uma espada de madeira e ela olhou da espada para o fato de príncipe dele.

"-Eu sou….eu lamentar muito."  
"-Cala-te." – Disse ele pegando na mão e puxando-a. – "O Dragão vem atrás de nós, e eu vou salvar-te." – Murmurou em seguida, começando a correr puxando a menina.

Não sabia que ria, se chorava de medo. Optou por rir, enquanto era puxada por ele, enquanto ambos corriam pelo enorme jardim. Parou assim que chegou ao meio do jardim, e viu a enorme fonte à sua frente.

"-Baixa-te." – Disse ele puxando-a para o chão.

Ficaram em silêncio durante segundos e ela sentia o coração bater forte por causa da corrida. Céus! Se descobrissem que ela estava ali, com o Príncipe certamente seria muito castigada. Se sua mãe soubesse iria ser muito mau.

"-Menino Draco." – Ouviu alguém chamar ao longe.  
"-Certo o dragão foi para o outro lado do jardim. Agora estamos a salvo." – Disse ele levantando-se vendo a menina levantar-se em seguida.  
"-Dragão?"  
"-Sim. Dos piores. Meu instrutor. Severus Snape. Ele é um dragão assustador."

Ela riu do que ele disse e ele apenas olhou para ela. Nunca a tinha visto por ali, e nunca tinha visto ninguém rir como ela.

"-Quem és tu?"  
"-Virgínia. Filha da cozinheira."  
"-Virgínia. A donzela indefesa. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, seu salvador." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela e dando um beijo suavemente.  
"-Obrigada por ter salvo gentil cavaleiro."

Ele riu. Ela era diferente. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com um cabelo tão vermelho. Parecia a cor do fogo. E os olhos dela eram grandes e cor de chocolate. Voltou a ouvir passos o que o fez saltar. Iria ser apanhado e seu pai iria castigá-lo por ter fugido novamente da aula de história.

"-Temos que nos esconder." – Disse ele simplesmente, pegando na mão da menina e saltando para dentro da fonte.

Ela gritou um pouco ao inicio, assustada, mas depois riu, sentando-se na fonte, sentindo seu cabelo colar-se na sua face.  
Ele riu com ela e instantes depois viu ela levantar-se, mas ela escorregou e caiu para cima dele. Draco não esperava por aquilo e não se segurou, o que fez com que ele caísse, e ficasse quase deitado na fonte. Ela saltou, saindo de cima dele, vendo em seguida o loirinho completamente molhado.

"-Perdão."  
"-Não faz mal."

Ela sorriu, e em seguida levantou-se não escorregando daquela vez.

"-Já estamos a salvo?" – perguntou vendo ele levantar-se.  
"-Sim, já estamos. E sabes o que acontece agora?"  
"-Não."  
"-A princesa em perigo dá um beijo ao príncipe que a salvou."  
"-Eu não sou uma princesa."  
"-És sim. E eu sou um príncipe, e salvei-te."

Ela sorriu e em seguida aproximou-se dele, pondo-se em bicos de pés e pousando ambas as mãos nos ombros dele. No segundo seguinte seus lábios tocavam os dele, para um beijo suave, delicado, rápido e infantil.

"-Draco!" – ouviu gritar o que a fez afastar-se assustada e cair novamente na fonte.

O menino engoliu em seco vendo sua mãe aproximar-se dele. Olhou para a menina que se levantava claramente envergonhada e em seguida olhava para sua mãe. Estava frito.

"-Fugiste da aula novamente. E estás com uma….uma criada. Oh céus. Tu, criança, aproxima-te." – Disse ela.

Viu a menina ruiva sair da fonte completamente molhada e em seguida sua mãe olhou-a de cima a abaixo e perguntou:

"-Como te chamas?"  
"-Virgínia. Sou a filha da cozinheira."  
"-Levem-na para a cozinha. E tu, minha menina estás em sarilhos, vou avisar tua mãe, e ficarás proibida de sair da cozinha e do teu quarto. Estamos entendidas?"  
"-Sim sua alteza."  
"-Quanto a ti, Draco, vais ficar de castigo também. Mais horas de aulas, mais duas horas de aulas por dia. Sai da fonte imediatamente."

Saiu da fonte e em seguida sentiu sua mãe pegar no seu braço por força. Olhou para a menina que era levada por uma das aias da sua mãe, e apenas murmurou para ela:

"-Adeus."  
"-Adeus." – Disse ela de volta, sendo puxada pela aia, saindo em seguida do seu campo de visão.

Abriu os olhos sentando-se em seguida na cama. Tinha voltado a sonhar com o que acontecer há 13 anos atrás, com o que acontecera quando ela tinha apenas 6 anos.

Levantou-se e caminhou até frente do pequeno espelho que tinha no seu pequeno quarto. Não era mais uma menina sonhadora de 6 anos, era uma jovem de 19 anos que passara por muita coisa. Coisas, de que nem se, queria lembrar. Coisas, que a, faziam tremer.

Suspirou. Mais um dia a esperava, mais um dia de trabalho naquele palácio.  
Era hora de deixar de sonhar, era hora de voltar para a realidade. E a realidade é que ela nunca seria nada mais que uma simples criada.

_Fim do prólogo_

**N/A: Aqui está o prologo, como eu prometi. E devo de dizer, estou feliz, 11 comentários só pelo trailer….fiquei mesmo MUITO feliz….**

**. Srtá. Felton: **eu espero que o prólogo não te tenha desiludido, e que tenhas gostado. Não foi como se tivesse sido muito interessante, mas enfim. Fico à espera do teu comentário. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M:** superar as tuas expectativas? Pois, não garanto nada. Deixo isso para ti. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. E claro, que comentes a deixar a tua opinião. JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoy**: então? Ficou bom o prólogo? Ou nem por isso? Gostava de saber o que achaste. Comenta sim? JINHOS!

**Xininha:** espero não te ter desiludido! Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes, quero saber a tua opinião. JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: espero que não tenhas morrido de curiosidade. E claro, espero que tenhas gostado, mas isso eu espero sempre. Ainda não passei pelas tuas fics, não tenho tido muito tempo. Lamento. Mas prometo passar lá assim que tiver mais tempo. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado, que não tenhas ficado desiludida. E espero que deixes a tua opinião sobre o capítulo, manda uma review sim? JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: não é "A Cinderella Story", é bastante diferente, pelo menos eu acho, mas tu irás ver isso. Espero que o prólogo tenha ficado bom. E espero o teu review….JINHOS!

**Saweeza**: eu também quero mais, capítulos teus. E não fiques desesperada, não é preciso. Espero que tenhas gostado do prólogo. JINHOS!

**Kika**: ah, estragar surpresa faz-me lembrar alguém que não me lembro quem, mas sei faz-me lembrar alguém. Enfim….não me apetece pensar, mesmo porque se o fizesse não devia de chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Tenho que escrever mais nesta, afinal já não falta tanto assim para o final. Agora espero o teu comentário à séria. JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: espero que o prólogo tenha sido do teu agrado. E que comentes….JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**. Falta de tempo é uma porcaria, odeio não ter tempo, mas eu entendo a tua falta de tempo. E eu perdoou tudo não te preocupes. Pois, eu também queria fazer uma fic deste género há muito tempo, mas só agora tive coragem e uma ideia minimamente razoável. Bem, acho que me vou ficar por aqui. JINHOS!

**Aqui está o prólogo…..o próximo capitulo virá para a semana se tudo correr bem…..mas COMENTEM! **

**COMENTEM MUITO! Jinhos!**


	3. Princess Vírginia

_Capitulo 1_

_**Princess Virgínia **_

Entrou na cozinha vendo sua mãe com o cabelo amarrado de uma maneira estranha, como sempre. Sorriu, caminhando até ela.

"-Bom dia mãe."  
"-Bom dia princesa." – Disse a mulher sorrindo, dando um beijo à filha.

Princesa. Sua mãe sempre a chamara assim, e quando era pequena gostava. Mas agora, agora era estranho. Pois ela não era princesa nenhuma.

"-Mãe quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que não sou uma princesa?"  
"-É claro que és."  
"-Se eu fosse uma princesa não estaria vestida com estes trapos velhos, e não teria que ir ao mercado comprar comida."  
"-Tu és a minha princesa." – Disse a mulher abraçando a filha.

Ginny sorriu, deixando-se levar pelo calor do abraço. Adorava ser abraçada pela sua mãe, não havia nada melhor.

"-Bem, tenho que ir ao mercado não é?"  
"-Sim. Já sabes, ovos, pão, carne..."  
"-Eu sei. Faço as compras desde os 12 anos, acho que estou mais que qualificada mãe."  
"-Tens razão. Vai lá então princesa." – Disse Molly vendo a filha pegar num cesto e sair da cozinha em seguida.

--/--

"-Bom dia." – Disse o moreno entrando no enorme salão e sentando-se ao lado do loiro que encarava a parede entediado. – "Eu disse: bom dia."  
"-Bom dia Zabini."  
"-Mas que bom humor é esse Draco? E logo pela manhã!"  
"-Ah deixa de ser chato."  
"-Afinal o que se passa?"  
"-Meus pais vão viajar. Durante alguns dias, e eu não vou."  
"-E qual é o mal?"  
"-O mal seu imbecil, é que vou ficar fechado neste palácio com o chato do meu instrutor. E possivelmente quando minha mãe regressar vai voltar com aquelas suas ideias parvas de noiva, e claro vai dizer que a filha do rei não sei quantos é um bom partido. Odeio quando eles viajam. É sempre um saco."  
"-Não será tão chato assim, se tu….fugires."  
"-Como?"  
"-Draco, tu fugias das aulas quando tinhas 7 anos, porque é que não foges agora que tens 20?"  
"-É….tens razão. Era sempre divertido ver o Snape à minha procura. Divertidíssimo."  
"-Sim, especialmente quando encontravas uma donzela indefesa pelo caminho, não é?"

O loiro fixou os olhos verdes do moreno com os seus cinza, e Blaise arrependeu-se de ter dito o que dissera. Sabia que era proibido tocar naquele assunto com o loiro. Era proibido pois o loiro não o esquecia. Não conseguia esquecer a menina de cabelos de fogo.

A porta da sala voltou a ser aberta, e Draco levantou-se do enorme sofá no mesmo momento, assim como Blaise.

"-Filho, eu e tua mãe vamos embora agora. A carruagem espera-nos. Nós esperamos que não faças nada incrivelmente estúpido enquanto não estivermos cá. Entendido?" – perguntou o homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos mais frios que o próprio gelo.  
"-Entendido pai, sim senhor."  
"-Óptimo. E nada de sair do palácio. Sabes que tua mãe odeia quando te misturas com os plebeus."  
"-Sim, eu sei."  
"-Muito bem. Até ao nosso regresso."  
"-Façam boa viagem." – Disse Draco antes de ver o pai fechar a porta da sala, ficando novamente sozinho no enorme salão com o moreno.

Olhou para o amigo e em seguida sorriu.

"-Vamos até à aldeia?"  
"-Vamos, claro." – Respondeu o moreno sorrindo cúmplice.

….

Adorava a aldeia, adorava ir às compras no mercado. Sentia-se livre, pelo menos enquanto passeava pela aldeia, visto no palácio ela se sentir aprisionada. Desde os seus 6 anos, desde o dia em que fora até ao jardim, desde o dia em que o conhecera que ela ficara condicionada a certas partes do palácio. Nomeadamente ao seu quarto, e à cozinha, e ao pequeno espaço que havia entre ambos.

Suspirou. Ela iria gostar de puder andar naquele palácio à vontade, ver o enorme salão, ver novamente as rosas brancas.  
Parou de andar assim que passou em frente a uma montra de roupa. A loja de Madame Maxini. Madame era uma mulher de porte grande e robusto, mas os vestidos que ela vendia eram claramente os mais belos do reino. Ginny sabia que a própria rainha comprava ali os vestidos.

Olhou para o lindo vestido da montra. O vestido era rosa clarinho, o corpete justo, as mangas alargavam depois dos pulsos, assim como o vestido alargava a partir da zona dos quadris.  
Suspirou. Como queria ter um vestido daqueles. Apenas um. Apenas vesti-lo um dia. Apenas para se sentir uma princesa.

Abanou a cabeça. Estava a sonhar novamente. Não podia, sabia que não valia a pena. Seus sonhos haviam acabado uma noite, quando tinha 13 anos. Perdera tudo, em especial sua dignidade, algo que sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que não podia ser roubada. Como sua mãe estava enganada.

Fechou os olhos não pensando mais naquilo, e afastando-se em seguida da montra, caminhando até ao mercado, para fazer suas compras, não vendo no rapaz que a observava curioso.

….

"-O que estás a ver?"  
"-Ela." – Murmurou apontando com a cabeça para a ruiva que começava a caminhar para o meio do mercado.  
"-Hum…linda. Mas uma criada."  
"-Não é isso. O cabelo de fogo."  
"-Oh Draco não vamos voltar ao mesmo! Tu sempre que vês uma ruiva pensas logo na menina que viste no jardim do palácio. Já te disse, ela possivelmente já nem está no reino, tua mãe deve de ter despedido a mãe dela."  
"-Achas?"  
"-Era uma coisa que a tua mãe faria." – Respondeu vendo o loiro afastar-se dele e começar a caminhar até ao mercado. – "Espera!"

…

"-Bom dia Ginny."  
"-Bom dia Hagrid. Queria o mesmo de sempre."  
"-Três dúzias de ovos?"  
"-Sim, claro." – Respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

"-É ela Blaise, é ela, tenho a certeza."  
"-Como podes tu ter a certeza?"  
"-O sorriso, o olhar, são iguais."  
"-Tudo bem, vamos imaginar que é ela. E então o que vais fazer? Ela é uma criada!"

O loiro olhou para ele com um sorriso irónico, um sorriso que o moreno conhecia bem.

"-Oh não, tu não vais. Tu não podes."  
"-E porque não?"  
"-Teu pai deserdava-te."  
"-Ele não precisa de saber. Ele nem está cá." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros e caminhando até à menina ruiva que estava a comprar ovos.

"-Bom dia."

Viu a ruiva saltar de susto, antes de se virar para ele. Aquele olhar cor de chocolate, era ela, tinha a certeza absoluta. A menina que salvara do Dragão anos antes, a única menina que o fizera rir de verdade.

"-Oh….sua alt…"

Ele tapou a boca dela com as mãos, e em seguida olhou-a nos olhos, murmurando:

"-Shiii….não digas quem sou. Ainda ninguém me reconheceu. Não quero que saibam que estou na aldeia, se meus pais descobrem eu estou numa grande enrascada. Não vais dizer nada, certo?"

A ruiva acenou afirmativa com a cabeça. Sorriu, soltando-a.

"-Aqui estão os teus ovos Ginny."  
"-Obr…obrigada Hagrid. Até amanhã."  
"-Até amanhã princesa."

A ruiva olhou feio para ele, e o homem apenas encolheu os ombros. Em seguida começou a andar pelo meio das barracas do mercado, sabendo que ele estava atrás de si.

"-Princesa?"  
"-Minha mãe tem esse hábito, de me chamar assim. Hagrid é um amigo da minha mãe, e ganhou esse hábito também. Você não devia de estar aqui. E muito menos a falar comigo."  
"-E porque não? Da última vez correu tudo bem, bem quase tudo." – Disse ele rindo.

A ruiva parou e olhou-a espantada. Draco sentiu os olhos dela percorrer todo o seu corpo, e em seguida viu ela abanar a cabeça, antes de a ver correr, fugindo de si.

"-Hei! Espera." – Disse.

Mas ela não o ouviu, ou pelo menos não parou.

"-Deixa-a. É melhor assim, ela é uma criada, uma plebeia, tua mãe morreria se soubesse. Vamos voltar para o palácio, já chega de aventuras por hoje." – Disse Blaise pousando a mão no ombro do loiro.

Draco apenas encolheu os ombros. Não fazia mal. Agora que sabia que ela estava no reino iria encontrá-la. Possivelmente ela ainda estaria no palácio. Não seria difícil. Nada mesmo.

….

Parou de correr quando percebeu que estava longe do local onde o deixara. Sentou-se no chão tento cuidado para não partir os ovos. Seu coração batia depressa no seu peito e ela tremia. Estava nervosa. Nervosa de o ter visto.  
Nunca o tinha esquecido. Como podia? Ele era lindo, simpático, perfeito. Era o príncipe, e um dia ela sentira-se protegida nos braços dele. Mas agora não mais. Ele era o príncipe. O futuro rei. E ela, ela era apenas uma criada, nada mais.

Suspirou, levantando-se em seguida, voltando para o mercado. Tinha que acabar de fazer as compras.

….

Entrou na cozinha do palácio e pousou o cesto e os sacos em cima da mesa, sentando-se em seguida.

"-Demoraste filha."  
"-Eu sei, eu tive, bem tive uns percalços."  
"-Onde?"  
"-No mercado."  
"-Ah pensei que tivesse sido no….tu sabes."  
"-Mãe, nós combinámos não falar disso novamente, está bem. E depois já foi há tanto tempo."  
"-Tu nunca quiseste falar sobre o que se passou. Princesa, tu podes falar comigo."  
"-Eu não quis naquela altura, e não quero agora." – Disse ela levantando-se e afastando-se da mesa, saltando de susto assim que olhou para a porta da cozinha.

"-Príncipe Draco." – Ouviu sua mãe dizer.

Ele apenas sorriu, não tirando os olhos da ruiva. Tinha-a encontrado, e agora não a iria perder de vista novamente, nunca mais.

"-Deseja algo?"  
"-Sim, na verdade eu quero….quero aquele leite que costumo beber todas as noites."  
"-Bem, é minha filha que o faz. Filha, podes fazer o leite que o Príncipe Draco deseja?"  
"-Claro….claro que sim." – Respondeu a ruiva virando as costas e começando a trabalhar.  
"-Depois quero que mo vás levar ao…à sala….e terás que ser tu. E isto não é um pedido." – Disse ele saindo da cozinha em seguida.

Caminhou até à sala sorrindo. Ela agora não podia fugir, ele tinha poder sobre ela, era o príncipe, e ela não fugiria, ele iria encarregar-se disso.

"-Não quero ir lá."  
"-Foi uma ordem directa Ginny, tu tens que ir."

Suspirou, pegando no copo e pousando-o em cima de um tabuleiro banhado a ouro branco.

Saiu da cozinha em seguida e caminhou até à sala do palácio. Sabia onde era, mas nunca lá tinha ido, apesar de sempre ter querido, mas naquele momento ela não queria ir lá. Engoliu em seco, batendo na porta em seguida, ouvindo um suave Entre.

"-Aqui está o leite como pediu sua alteza." – Disse pousando o tabuleiro em cima da mesa de vidro.

Ela olhou para ele e viu-o olhar para si. Engoliu em seco e em seguida virou-se para a porta.

"-Espera Virgínia." – Disse ele levantando-se e segurando-a pelo pulso.

Voltou-a de modo a olhá-la nos olhos e ficou perplexo ao ver que ela estava assustada.

"-O que foi? Não te vou fazer mal!"  
"-Oiça….não deve….não deve de me segurar. Eu tenho que ir excelência, tenho que ir para a cozinha, eu não devo de sair de lá, eu estou proibida por sua mãe."  
"-Minha mãe não está….princesa."  
"-Princesa? Não, não me pode chamar isso…não pode."  
"-Todos podem, porque é que eu não posso?"  
"-Porque, eu não sou princesa nenhuma. Solte-me por favor." – Pediu ela tentando soltar seu braço.  
"-Não posso. Procurei-te durante estes anos todos, agora que te encontrei não te vou deixar fugir."

Ela fixou os olhos nos dele, e viu o olhar mais lindo que já tinha visto. Era cinza, mas brilhante, muito brilhante. E mesmo no centro da íris a cor era azul, mas não um azul normal, era azul esverdeado.

"-Céus, como és lindo." – Murmurou.

Ele sorriu e ela corou percebendo que falara alto demais.

"-Eu peço desculpa, não queria dize-lo, eu não…."

Ele pousou o dedo indicador no lábio dela, fazendo-a calar-se no mesmo instante. Soltou o braço dela, passando com os dedos levemente no braço da ruiva vendo-a fechar os olhos por causa do toque.  
E foi então que ele reparou em cada detalhe do rosto dela. O nariz pequenino, as pálpebras fechadas, as sardas na cana do nariz e nas bochechas vermelhas. Os lábios vermelhos, carnudos, que ele queria beijar.

Ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. E não precisava de belos vestidos e muita pintura como outras que conhecia. Era linda assim, simples. Viu ela abrir os olhos no segundo seguinte, e afastar-se, o que o fez passar com o braço pela cintura dela, trazendo-a de volta ao seu corpo.

"-Não!"  
"-Porque não?"  
"-Porque, eu não consigo sonhar, e você é um sonho, nunca passará disso para mim, um sonho. Eu sou criada, você é príncipe. E os príncipes não casam com plebeias."  
"-Eu poderia mudar essa regra estúpida. As princesas não são mais que tu. E tua mãe está certa, tu és uma princesa."  
"-Por favor alteza, deixe-me ir."  
"-Só se prometeres que voltas. Logo!"  
"-Eu não posso. É proibido."  
"-Que expludam as regras. Eu não quero saber. Volta logo, e isto é uma ordem. Olha que posso mandar os guardas irem buscar-te ao teu quarto."

Ela riu corando violentamente, mas logo em seguida olhou para ele e disse:

"-Eu volto. Onde?"  
"-No meu quarto, é mais seguro."

Por segundos jurou ver medo no olhar dela, medo e tristeza, mas a sombra passou, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Draco soltou-a, deixando-a sair da sala em seguida.

Sentou-se em cima do enorme sofá e pegou no copo de leite sorrindo.

Ela nunca mais lhe fugiria.

_Fim do capitulo 1_

**N/A: Primeiro real capítulo, e apareceram os dois. Viram como Draco é assim, um príncipe perfeito? Ele é super carinhoso para com ela, mas vai fazer de tudo para a ter só para si. Bem, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Jexy Delacamp: **eu espero mesmo que gostes da fic, ou que continues a gostar, pois esta é a primeira fic que escrevo deste género, e tenho um certo receio das coisas serem estranhas, ou ficarem mal. Eu não consegui postar o capitulo mais cedo, lamento. Mas espero que tenhas, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena ao menos. Não esqueças de dizer o que achaste ok? JINHOS!

**Katie Christensen**: bem, eu espero não ter demorado muito a postar, era para ter postado no final da semana passada mas não tive tempo, lamento muito. Mas espero que tenhas gostado, e sim também gosto de quando eles eram crianças, é que não sabia como começar, por isso lembrei daquela cena. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, JINHOS!

**Ayesha Malfoy**: escrevo bem? Não sei não, acho que já escrevi melhor, não sei. Espero ao menos que valha a pena, espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado mau, e espero não te ter desiludido.

**Bruna Granger Potter**: a história "real" deles já começou, e eu espero que tenhas gostado do início. Espero que não esteja a ficar muito má. Quero saber o que achas. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: sentes que a fic vai ser óptima? Bem, então é altura de eu perguntar, o que achaste do primeiro capítulo? Ainda achas que a fic vai ser óptima? Quero saber o que achas! JINHOS!

**Xininha**: eu também amo este Draco, este e muitos outros. Em relação ao passado dela, bem não é muito difícil, mas ela no próximo capítulo conta-lhe tudo, descansa. Espero que tenhas gostado, não esqueças de comentar. JINHOS!

**Estrelinha W.M**: prologo maior! Ah eu não sabia o que mais escrever. Assim como neste capitulo! Bem, os capítulos não são muito grandes, para serem muito grandes seriam menos capítulos. Ginny e Draco já se encontraram! O que se passou com ela, bem ela há-de contar. Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: não foi difícil, eles se reencontrarem. Na verdade, eles já se deviam ter reencontrado, afinal ela trabalha no palácio onde ele mora. Mas enfim, eles encontraram-se. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, espero mesmo. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: mais uma fic minha para a lista? Isso é bom, sinto-me feliz, pois eu ainda estou com muito medo de que não gostem da minha fic, por ser assim tão diferente. Espero que tenhas gostado deste primeiro capítulo. JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: eu gosto da parte de crianças do prólogo, e ainda bem que tu também gostaste do prólogo. Agora falta saber se gostaste deste primeiro capítulo. Espero que deixes o teu comentário a dizer o que achaste. JINHOS!

**Barbara Malfoy**: não me apetece escrever mais nada dramático, e muito menos nessa fic pequenina mas dramática. Eu prefiro deixar tudo em aberto, é melhor assim. Espero que gostes deste fic também! JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoy**: actualizei em breve? Espero que tenhas gostado, que este capítulo também tenha ficado bom, assim como o prólogo no teu ver. JINHOS!

**Kika**: Bem, esquecer dos passos de dança é mau, especialmente tu, que sabia sempre todos. Oh, isso está mesmo muito mau. Também gosto daquele capítulo, gosto deles pequenininhos. Historia de encantar? Essa era a ideia, se é a realidade é que eu já não sei. Pois acho que é isso…ah! Enganaste-te no comentário, mas assim já tenho a outra comentada, vê só o lado positivo da coisa. Bem, é isso…..JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

_Sentiu o cavalo parar e sorriu, quando Draco saltou para o chão. Ele elevou os braços e ela pousou as mãos no ombro dele deixando que ele a ajudasse a sair de cima do cavalo._

_Assim que seus pés pousaram no chão ele viu ele sorrir, o que a fez perguntar:_

"_-Onde estamos?"_

"_-No meu local predilecto. Sempre fugia para aqui quando era pequeno, e ainda fujo."_

"_-Mas é uma simples cascata."_

"_-Não exactamente. Isso é o que parece. Vem." – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão._

_A ruiva caminhou atrás dele, e em seguida viu que se aproximavam da cascata. Engoliu em seco, quando ele entrou por trás da cascata e a puxou em seguida. Entrou na cascata ficando atrás desta. Sorriu, sentindo a água gelada contra a sua pele, apenas algumas pingas. Sorriu, e em seguida sentiu ele puxá-la._

_Caminharam durante alguns segundos, e em seguida ela estava no local mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida._

_Eram antigas ruínas, um local perfeito. Ruínas rodeavam algo que ela não conseguia ver._

**Espero que tenham ficado com curiosidade…….**

**A capa desta fic está lá no meu blog, é só irem à minha homepage…ou então no profile onde diz, Capa da fic Lalala! A Historia…..Vejam-nas e digam o que acharam…..**

**Comentem! Quantos mais comentários eu tiver mais rápido o próximo capitulo vem. REVIEWS! Eu NECESSITO de REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	4. A royal kiss

_Capitulo 2_

**_A royal kiss_**

Sabia para onde ia, mas sentia seu coração bater forte. Não devia de estar ali, em frente à grande porta de carvalho que dava para o quarto do príncipe. Ela era uma simples criada, nada mais que isso. E ele iria, desprezá-la mal soubesse o que se passara com ela há anos atrás.  
Engoliu em seco e elevou a mão. Mas a coragem faltou-lhe. Totalmente.

Baixou a mão no segundo seguinte e suspirou. Não. Não podia. Era errado. O melhor era dar meia volta e voltar para o seu quarto, o local de onde não devia de ter saído.  
Virou-se e assim que o fez sentiu o corpo dele prensá-la contra a porta.

"-Não vais embora, eu não deixo." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, passando com o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela, enquanto que o direito abria a porta do seu próprio quarto.

Empurrou-a delicadamente para dentro do seu quarto e em seguida fechou a porta à chave.

"-Ias fugir?"  
"-Isto é errado."  
"-Pensava que tinha sido explicito na sala durante a tarde. Não é errado, eu quero, tu queres, e quando dois querem uma coisa essa coisa não pode ser errada."  
"-Eu não quero nada." – Disse ela afastando-se dele e olhando-o com medo no olhar.

Ele não entendeu porque ela o olhava assim, não conseguiu entender porque é que de vez em quando uma sombra escura passava pelo olhar dela.

"-Virgínia, eu não te vou obrigar a nada, percebes isso, não percebes?"  
"-Não sei, vocês, homens são todos iguais."

Draco tentou aproximar-se dela no intuito de a acalmar, mas ela afastou-se mais, enrolando os braços na zona da cintura balançando-se rapidamente.

"-Pára. Estás a assustar-me. Olha para mim Virgínia, olha para mim princesa." – Pediu alcançando-a e pegando nos ombros dela. – "Eu não te vou fazer nada. Mas gostava de saber o que tens? O que se passou contigo?"

Viu a ruiva engolir em seco e reparou que a respiração dela ficou mais rápida do que estava, mais rápida que o normal. E então ele compreendeu que ela tinha um trauma, um trauma em relação aos homens.

"-Diz-me o que se passou contigo. Eu quero saber." – Pediu ele passando com os dedos nas bochechas dela, vendo que em seguida ela começou a chorar.  
"-Foi há alguns anos. Eu tinha 13 anos, foi há 6 anos mais ou menos. Seu pai entrou na cozinha e pediu um tipo de vinho que nós não tínhamos. Estavam todos muito ocupados na cozinha e minha mãe mandou-me a mim ir buscá-lo. E esse vinho só se vendia num local."  
"-Onde?"  
"-No bordel da aldeia." – Respondeu desviando o olhar do dela.

_Olhou para a porta de madeira do estabelecimento e sentiu seu coração bater forte. Estava com medo, medo de entrar ali. Mas tinha que ir. O rei queria o seu vinho, e se ela não o levasse possivelmente seria castigada, ou sua mãe. __Engoliu em seco e abriu a porta, sentindo em seguida o cheiro forte da bebida.  
__Deu alguns passos entrando no estabelecimento olhando em roda. Homens, homens bêbados agarravam em mulher com um aspecto estranho. Vestidos decotados, pinturas carregadas. As mãos dos homens percorriam o corpo das mulheres, e ambos riam. Possivelmente por causa do efeito do álcool. Ou possivelmente fosse só para rirem. Ela não sabia, e não queria saber._

_Desviou o olhar e caminhou até ao balcão._

"_-Boa noite senhor. Eu queria uma garrafa deste vinho." – Disse ela entregando o papel ao homem que estava atrás do balcão. – "É para o rei."_

_O homem sorriu-lhe afastando-se dela indo buscar a garrafa de vinho. Mas ela nunca chegou a ver o homem voltar, nem tão pouco a garrafa de vinho. __Assim que o homem saiu de ao pé de si ela sentiu dois braços fortes na sua cintura e foi erguida no ar._

_Gritou de medo, antes de o homem a deixar cair no chão._

"_-Ora vejam só o que temos aqui. Uma ruiva. Novinha. Possivelmente por estrear."_

_As lágrimas começaram a escorrer da sua face quando o homem a puxou pelo braço levantando-a. __As mãos dele agarram nos cabelos vermelhos dela, puxando-os, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos._

"_-Uma virgem. Adoro virgens."  
_"_-Não. Solte-me. Está enganado, eu não sou…."  
_"_-Não és virgem! Oh não importa, serves na mesma." – Disse o homem._

_Sentiu o homem puxá-la e segundos depois ela subia as escadas do bordel, chorando. No momento em que suas costas embateram na parede fria do quarto ela fechou os olhos. Sabia o que ia acontecer e apenas queria desaparecer. A dor no peito era imensa, e seu medo estava a dominá-la.  
__Sentiu as mãos do homem por baixo da saia do seu vestido, e minutos depois gritava por socorro. Mas ele calou-a, da pior maneira possível, mas não valia a pena, ninguém a iria ajudar._

"-Na manhã seguinte Hagrid encontrou-me ao pé da bancada dele no mercado, e trouxe-me para casa. Nunca contei isto a ninguém, nem à minha mãe, apenas lhe disse que fora horrível."

Draco soltou-a e praguejou alto fazendo-a encolher-se. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e viu que ela tremia, possivelmente por causa da memória e do horror que ela lhe devia de provocar.

"-Eu senti-me tão suja naquele dia. Minha mãe sempre me disse que ninguém nos pode roubar a dignidade, mas não é verdade. Ele roubou-a."  
"-Não. Ninguém te rouba a dignidade. As pessoas perdem a dignidade se matam ou roubam. Tu não fizeste nada disso. Tu tens dignidade Virgínia, se não tivesses estavas naquele bordel, e não aqui."

Ela olhou-o e em seguida sorriu. Draco cerrou as mãos, tentando tirar da sua mente a imagem de um homem depravado a violentar aquele anjo com que ele sonhava há muitos anos.

"-Quem foi? Quem foi o desgraçado! Diz-me como ele era e eu mando-o matar."  
"-Não! Não quero que ninguém morra, não por mim, não sou tão importante assim. Ouça eu apenas contei isto porque me pediu, eu não quero que tenha pena de mim, não quero nada. Na realidade eu não devia de lhe ter dito nada. Eu vou embora."  
"-Não, tu não vais. Não vais embora, não vais fugir de mim. Ouve eu não sou ele, não te vou machucar, jamais te farei chorar Virgínia."

O olhar dela ficou fixo no dele, e ele apenas sorriu, soltando-a em seguida, caminhando até ao enorme guarda-fatos, abrindo-o de par em par, e pegando em duas capas negras.

"-Veste isto." - Disse ele atirando-lhe uma.  
"-Como?"  
"-Veste. Assim." – Disse vestindo a capa negra que tinha nas mãos.

Segundos depois ela tinha a capa vestida e ele segurava na mão dela, puxando-a até á varanda do seu quarto.

"-Vamos saltar, pronta?"  
"-O quê?"

Ele riu, passando com um dos braços pela cintura dela, e saltando em seguida, caindo em cima de uma fardo de palha.

"-Vês! Tens que confiar em mim." – Murmurou ajudando-a a levantar-se.  
"-Onde vamos?"  
"-Sair. Tenho um local para te mostrar." - Respondeu puxando-a, correndo até ao muro do palácio, começando a subi-lo em seguida.

"-Incrível, sobes bem o muro."  
"-Quando era pequena fugia por aqui muitas vezes durante o dia. Minha mãe não me deixava ir ao mercado, mas eu tinha lá amigos." – Disse ela rindo e saltando em seguida para o chão, ficando assim fora dos domínios do palácio.

Ele seguiu-a e assim que chegou ao chão assobiou alto, um assobio estranho que fez a ruiva olhá-lo curiosa. Ele apenas fez um gesto para ela esperar, e segundos depois ouvia um barulho de cascos.

"-Tempestade. Meu cavalo." – Disse ele assim que um cavalo incrivelmente preto parou em frente a eles.

Draco montou primeiro, e em seguida puxou a ruiva, ajudando-a a montar.

"-Já andaste de cavalo alguma vez Virgínia?"  
"-Nunca."  
"-Então segura-te bem, e desfruta da viagem." – Disse ele antes dela se agarrar à sua cintura e de sentir o cavalo começar a trotar rapidamente.

…

Sentiu o cavalo parar e sorriu, quando Draco saltou para o chão. Ele elevou os braços e ela pousou as mãos no ombro dele deixando que ele a ajudasse a sair de cima do cavalo. Assim que seus pés pousaram no chão ele viu ele sorrir, o que a fez perguntar:

"-Onde estamos?"  
"-No meu local predilecto. Sempre fugia para aqui quando era pequeno, e ainda fujo."  
"-Mas é uma simples cascata."  
"-Não exactamente. Isso é o que parece. Vem." – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão.

A ruiva caminhou atrás dele, e em seguida viu que se aproximavam da cascata. Engoliu em seco, quando ele entrou por trás da cascata e a puxou em seguida. Entrou na cascata ficando atrás desta. Sorriu, sentindo a água gelada contra a sua pele, apenas algumas pingas. Sorriu, e em seguida sentiu ele puxá-la.  
Caminharam durante alguns segundos, e em seguida ela estava no local mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida.

Eram antigas ruínas, um local perfeito. Ruínas rodeavam algo que ela não conseguia ver.

"-Vai ver." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, soltando os dedos dela.

A ruiva sorriu-lhe e em seguida correu até às ruínas, subindo para cima delas, vendo no chão, as rosas mais lindas que já tinha visto. Rosas vermelhas, brancas, azuis. Lindas. Perfeitas. Sublimes.

"-Gostaste?" – perguntou ele assustando-a, fazendo com que ela caísse para trás.

Segurou-a fortemente nos seus braços, e no segundo seguinte deixou-se cair para o chão, rodando com ela, aconchegando-a nos seus braços.

"-O local é lindo. Obrigada por me teres trazido aqui."  
"-Obrigado por teres confiado em mim e em teres contado o que se passou."  
"-Não tens….nojo de mim?"  
"-Tenho nojo do homem que te tocou à força, mas de ti não." – Respondeu ele abraçando-a.

Ela queria mover-se, sair daquele abraço tão perfeito, mas não o fez. Sabia que era errado, mas naquele momento não queria pensar nisso, que se danasse o que era errado. Ela queria ficar ali, nos braços dele.

"-Estou a ficar com sono." – Disse ela passado longos minutos em segundos.  
"-Então é melhor irmos embora." – Murmurou ele levantando-se e puxando-a em seguida.

Minutos depois ele sentava a ruiva por entre as suas pernas, segurando-a pela cintura. Sorriu quando ela encostou a cabeça no seu peito, e em seguida viu ela fechar os olhos.

Pegou nas rédeas do cavalo e em seguida fez com que o cavalo trotasse, mas daquela vez mais devagar, não a queria acordar. Tinha tempo. Queria ficar com ela o máximo de tempo possível.

…

"-Chegamos princesa. Só temos que subir até ao meu quarto." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e instantes depois tanto ela como Draco estavam no chão.

"-Como subimos?"  
"-Temos que ir por dentro." – Respondeu ele puxando-a até á entrada.

Draco abriu a porta do palácio vagarosamente. Olhou para dentro da cozinha certificando-se que não estava nem ninguém, e em seguida puxou a ruiva, fechando a porta vagarosamente em seguida.

"-Eu podia ir para o meu quarto."  
"-Eu levo-te lá? Onde é?" – perguntou ele fazendo-a sorrir.  
"-Bem perto." – Respondeu ela puxando-o e saindo da sala em seguida.

Draco caminhou pelo estreito corredor que ele não conhecia. Ficou espantado assim que ela parou em frente de um porta estreita de madeira, muito mal cuidada.

"-É aqui que dormes?" – perguntou.  
"-Sim, sempre foi. Antigamente era uma despensa, mas agora é meu quarto." – Respondeu abrindo a porta em seguida.

Draco olhou para o pequeno quarto. Uma simples cama de palha, e mesmo ao lado desta, um pequeno espelho. No fundo dos pés da cama estavam um fato estranho que ele calculou ser o que ela usava para dormir. Havia um pequeno móvel por baixo do espelho, um móvel com apenas duas gavetas.

"-Como consegues dormir aqui? É tão pequeno!"  
"-É o hábito." – Respondeu ela virando-se para ele.

Draco olhou para ela e em seguida para o quarto e depois para o quarto novamente. Sorriu levemente, e em seguida colou seus lábios aos dela.

Sentiu ela tremer ao inicio, o que o fez pousar as mãos delicadamente na cintura dela, tentando acalmá-la. Ela parou de tremer, e ele aprofundou o beijo calmamente, movendo sua língua sobre a dela, sentindo os braços dela enrolarem-se no seu pescoço.  
Quando seus lábios se afastaram ela abriu os olhos e encarou o olhar dele. Deu um sorriso tímido e em seguida ele murmurou:

"-Boa noite princesa Virgínia."  
"-Boa noite príncipe Draco."

Ele deu um sorriso e em seguida viu ela entrar no quarto, e ele apenas fechou a porta do quarto dela, sorrindo em seguida caminhando até ao quarto.

Estava feliz, e quem o visse diria que nunca o tinha visto com um sorriso tão grande na face. Agora aquela ruivinha seria sua, só tinha que arranjar maneira de convencer todos que ela era a tal. Assim que ele sabia ela era a tal.

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito. Nunca se tinha sentido tão bem. Aquele beijo deixara-a tão bem, feliz. Fora um beijo diferente, suave. Sentia-se leve, como se aquele beijo tivesse sido a melhor coisa que ela fizera na sua vida.  
Mas era errado não era?  
Como podia um beijo daqueles ser errado? Como podia ser errado o que ela sentia por ele?

Ela não tinha culpa de estar apaixonada por ele, pois não? Tudo bem que ela sabia que ele era o príncipe mas mesmo assim, não havia mal nenhum em se ter apaixonado, pois não?  
E ele? O que sentia por ela? Poderia sentir o mesmo? Aquele beijo fora porque ele queria? Ou fora apenas porque lhe apeteceu, sem motivo nenhum, apenas por ser um beijo?  
Poderia ser? Não, ele era carinhoso demais para isso. Tratara dela tão bem todos os minutos que estiveram juntos. Ele não podia ser mau, não com ela.

Deixou-se cair em cima da cama e em seguida virou-se para o lado. Adormeceu poucos segundos depois sentindo que aquele dia fora um dos melhores da sua vida.  
E talvez, ainda houvesse razões para sonhar.

_Fim do capitulo 2_

**N/A: Já mencionei que esta fic é assim meia fofa? Bem, se não, mencionei agora. É assim fofinha, com cenas fofas e amorosas, mas enfim….espero que assim esteja bom. Espero que tenham gostado, mas antes de mais, os agradecimentos:**

**Jexy Delacamp: **o filme "O príncipe e eu" é giro, mas não me inspirei no filme para esta fic, apenas para a capa porque não sabia como a montar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, que não tenha ficado bom. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: não tinhas lido, mas agora já leste, e toca a continuar a ler. Ela não esta a sofrendo com o facto de ele ser príncipe, mas mais com o passado. Com medo de ser magoada por outro homem. Com medo de ele não a aceitar. Mas Draco é um verdadeiro príncipe e enfim….espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: espero que tenhas amado este capítulo também. Fics diferentes. Sim, também acho que hoje em dia há muitas parecidas. Mas enfim, também não há muito mais por onde se pode mexer. Apesar de ter muitas no pc que são mais normais que esta. Uma NC, uma fofa, e outra que estou a escrever passada em Hogwarts, mas assim meia NC meia insinuada. Enfim. O que importa é que gostas desta fic. Comenta ok? JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: espero que tenhas gostado deste também. E todas nós queremos um príncipe Draco….eu também quero um….espero que comentes….JINHOS!

**Mrs. Butler**: espero que tenhas gostado do que se está a passar no futuro. E espero que continues a comentar, quero saber o que achas. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero não ter demorado com a actualização, e como sempre, espero que tenhas gostado. Espero também que deixes o teu comentário. JINHOS!

**Katie Christensen**: eu actualizei. E ele vai continuar a tratá-la como uma princesa. Espero que tenhas gostado. E eu também digo sempre o mesmo, mas enfim, cá vai mais uma vez. Comenta. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Bem, já sabes o que aconteceu com ela. Espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida. Espero claro, que tenhas gostado e que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: ela uma princesa? Se o fosse não trabalharia como criada durante 19 anos, pois não? Não aconteceu nada no quarto dele. E eu actualizei como querias, agora espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: no quarto? Porque é que pensaram coisas más? Não aconteceu nada no quarto. Nada perverso nem nada. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: obrigada pelos parabéns! Ainda bem que gostas do enredo. É que eu no inicio queria escrever algo diferente, mas tinha medo de isto ser estranho demais. Mas é bom ver, que não é tão estranho assim. E é claro que ele iria lembrar dela. Espero que comentes, e que deixe o teu parecer. JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: esta não é bem uma short fic, pois vai ter mais de 10 capítulos, mas enfim. As minhas shorts fics, já passaram o momento de apenas um capitulo….agora é sempre mais de dois ou três capítulos. Espero que tenhas gostado, isto se já leste. JINHOS!

**Kika**: a faculdade está a matar-te, mas isso é normal. Eu não me importava de dizer o mesmo, era bom sinal, sinal que não estava lá a fazer matemática, e a causar desgostos, e a sentir-me sozinha muitas vezes, mas enfim. Já disseste que adoras o Blaise sim, ou pelo menos eu acho que sim. Eu também o adoro. Adoro-o porque o meu, o da Beca e o teu Blaise é sempre um cómico. Não precisas de comentar melhor, deixa lá. Aqui está mais um capitulo, e depois terás que deixar outro capitulo. É isso….JINHOS!  
P.S – se quiseres comentar assim tanto algo, comenta a fic Mais que uma vingança…..

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"_

"_-Sim."_

"_-Quem era aquele homem? Teu tio de verdade?"_

"_-Sim, meu tio. Irmão da minha mãe, ele é o irmão mais novo dela."_

"_-Ela tem mais algum irmão?"_

"_-Que, eu saiba não."_

"_-Quem é o teu pai?" – perguntou ele vendo a ruiva olhá-lo em seguida, com uma expressão estranha no rosto._

**Comentem! Eu preciso de comentários. E quero saber o que acharam do capítulo, por isso toca a comentar….não dói, não custa e faz-me feliz!**

**Quantos mais comentários mais depressa eu actualizo. **

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


	5. Uncle Sirius

_Capitulo 3_

_**Uncle Sirius**_

_Corria pelas ruas da aldeia, seguindo o rapaz que apenas ria. Ao seu lado a menina loira também ria. _

"_-Temos que o apanhar Luna." – Disse a ruiva olhando de lado para a loira, não parando de correr.  
_"_-Mas o Colin corre rápido Gi, nunca o iremos apanhar."_

_A ruiva parou, o que fez com que a loirinha parasse também. Olhou em volta procurando pelo homem moreno de olhos azuis que estava sempre por ali._

"_-Vem, vamos pedir ajuda." – Disse ela rindo, e puxando a amiga.  
_"_-Mas o que fazem duas meninas de 8 anos escondidas atrás da minha banca?" – perguntou o homem rindo abaixando-se em frente às menina.  
_"_-Estamos escondidas. O Colin corre muito rápido, mas nós queremos apanhá-lo."  
_"_-E como o vão apanhar estando ai?"  
_"_-Tio, ele já deve de ter dado pela nossa volta, há-de voltar atrás, e ai nós apanhamo-lo de surpresa."  
_"_-Vejam como a minha sobrinha é inteligente." – Disse o moreno dando em seguida um beijo na ruiva, um beijo que apenas a fez rir._

_Levantou-se em seguida deixando as duas meninas escondidas ao pé das suas pernas. Aquelas meninas eram tão traquinas. Mas não havia problema, ele gostava disso. Claro que Molly odiava quando sua princesa corria esbaforida pelas ruas da aldeia, mas ela era uma criança, uma criança filha de uma cozinheira do palácio, como ela queria que a menina se portasse? Se ao menos a menina soubesse a verdade, talvez assim ela se portasse de maneira diferente! Mas Molly não lha queria dizer, e não seria ele que o faria. Nem ele, nem ninguém.  
__Sabia que Hagrid também sabia a verdade, assim como seu amigo Lupin, mas isso não importava, nenhum dos dois contaria. A verdade estava a salvo. Sua sobrinha estava a salvo. E se dependesse deles, estaria a salvo para sempre._

"_-Bom dia Sirius."  
_"_-Lupin. Bons olhos te vejam velho amigo. Por onde andaste?"  
_"_-Fui ao reino vizinho vender alguns dos meus potes. Ainda consegui vender alguns. E tu como estás?"  
_"_-Óptimo."_

"_-Senhor Black."_

_Sirius olhou para baixo vendo Colin Creevey a encará-lo._

"_-Olá Colin, tudo bem?"  
_"_-Sim senhor."  
_"_-O que queres daqui? Uma peça de fruta?"  
_"_-Não senhor. Queria saber se sabe da Ginny e da Luna? Elas desapareceram."  
_"_-Não, não sei delas." – Respondeu vendo o Lupin sorrindo, enquanto olhava para baixo da bancada.  
_"_-Obrigado Sr. Black." – Disse o menino virando costas._

_Sirius e Remus viram as duas meninas saírem de trás da bancada em silêncio, e em seguida ambas saltavam para as costas do menino, o que fez com que Colin gritasse de susto, e ambos os homens rissem._

"_-Apanhamos-te Colin." – Disse Luna rindo.  
_"_-Vocês fizeram batota." – Resmungou o menino.  
_"_-Não fizemos não, nós apenas somos inteligentes, mais que tu." – Disse Ginny fazendo com que o tio e com que Lupin rissem._

"-Acorda filha, já é tarde." – Disse Molly abanando a ruiva que dormia na pequena cama, com um sorriso.  
"-Oh mãe, não posso ficar na cama só mais uns minutos?"  
"-Sabes que não princesa."

A ruiva suspirou sentando-se na cama em seguida. Viu sua mãe sorrir e em seguida Molly saia do quarto. Esfregou os olhos, levantando-se. Estava a ter um sonho bom, quer dizer não era um sonho era uma lembrança do que havia acontecido quando era pequena.  
Tinha saudades dos seus amigos, já há alguns dias que não os via. Mas era normal. Luna estava a trabalhar em casa de uns patrões ricos, e Colin tinha continuado o trabalho de seu pai. Sapateiro.

Penteou-se rapidamente, decidindo ir à aldeia naquele dia, pelo menos iria procurar pelo seu tio, já tinha muitas saudades dele.

"-Mãe, hoje à tarde posso ir ver o tio Sirius?"  
"-Claro princesa." – Respondeu Molly não tirando os olhos no forno. – "O pão está pronto, queres um pedaço?"  
"-Claro que sim." – Respondeu a ruiva rindo.

….

Atou o cabelo no alto da cabeça e em seguida balançou o cabelo vermelho, ajeitando o vestido de criada. Sorriu, olhando-se ao espelho relembrando a noite passada. Fechou os olhos e jurou sentir os lábios dele novamente nos seus.  
Sorriu sozinha, abrindo os olhos em seguida e levando a mãos aos lábios, antes de sair do pequeno e correr até à cozinha.

"-Vou ver o tio, mas não demoro." – Disse dando um beijo na mãe, saindo da cozinha em seguida.

Correu até à saída do palácio, não reparando que na janela do 2º andar um par de olhos cinza a observavam.

--/--

Acordou sentindo-se bem. Olhou para o relógio de pé que estava encostado na parede e constatou ser tarde, quase hora de almoço. Ouviu alguém bater à porta e instantes depois viu seu instrutor entrar no quarto.

"-Ainda não cama Draco?"  
"-Estava com sono."  
"-Suponho que te deitaste tarde. Sabes que se teus pais cá estivessem não iam gostar de saber disso."  
"-Eu não tenho mais 12 anos, sou um homem, posso deitar-me quando quiser."  
"-Um homem não chega atrasado aos seus compromissos. A aula de literatura é daqui a 30 minutos. Espero-te na sala."

Viu Severus sair do seu quarto e praguejou. Não havia pior maneira de começar o dia do que com uma aula. Odiava aquelas aulas, apenas gostava das de esgrima, mas essas não eram com Snape, quando era pequeno eram com seu pai, agora eram com seu amigo Blaise Zabini.

….

Entrou na sala de aula vendo o instrutor sentado numa mesa ricamente decorada, a mesa onde ele se sentava. Caminhou até à mesa que estava em frente a esta e no segundo seguinte Snape pousava quatro livros em cima da mesa.

"-Têm exercícios, as páginas estão marcadas, são para estarem feitos antes da hora do lanche." – Sentenciou, saindo da sala em seguida.

Olhou para porta e depois para os livros, e por fim para a janela. E foi então que a viu. Ela corria para fora dos domínios do palácio, e ele queria saber onde ela ia. Podia segui-la! Mas e a aula?

"-Olá." – Murmurou ao ouvido do homem fazendo-o saltar de susto.  
"-Princesa. Oh que saudades Virgínia." – Disse ele abraçando a sobrinha que ria.  
"-Também estava com saudades tio Sirius."  
"-Olha para ti, cada vez mais bonita."

A ruiva sorriu e corou ligeiramente por causa do comentário dele, mas não devia de ter acontecido, estava habituada que ele lhe dissesse aquilo. Mas sempre corava.

"-Conta-me o que tens feito?"  
"-O mesmo de sempre."  
"-Não te tens metido em sarilhos?" – perguntou o homem sorrindo.  
"-Já não tenho 10 anos tio, já não tenho idade para me meter em sarilhos."  
"-E esse brilho no olhar deve-se a quê? O que me escondes Virgínia?"  
"-Nada, eu já mais te esconderia algo." – Respondeu ela rindo, desviando o olhar do tio.

O homem sorriu, atendendo em seguida um freguês. Assim que o homem foi embora ele virou-se novamente para a sobrinha e sem dizer absolutamente nada, começou a fazer cócegas nela, o que a fez rir e encolher-se.

"-Pára tio! Pára!"  
"-Só se me disseres o que me escondes."  
"-Tudo bem, eu digo."

O homem parou olhando em seguida para a sobrinha que sorria feliz. Viu quando a menina lhe sorriu e lhe deitou a língua de fora, antes de correr para longe da bancada.

"-Volta aqui Virgínia." – Disse ele.

A ruiva olhou para o tio, mas não parou de correr. Sentiu seu pequeno corpo bater em algo e no segundo seguinte uns braços enrolaram-se na sua cintura impedindo-a de cair.

Levantou-se da cadeira e em seguida saiu da sala sem pensar duas vezes. Não ia ficar ali enquanto a sua ruiva estava na aldeia, sozinha e a mercê de todos os outros homens.  
Caminhou rapidamente pelo longo corredor do palácio, descendo em seguida as escadas que davam para o andar de baixo, instantes depois saia do palácio, e seguia o caminho que ela tinha feito minutos antes.

Olhava atentamente para todas as bancadas no mercado da aldeia, mas não a viu em lado algum. Onde é que ela teria ido? Caminhou lentamente, certificando-se que a capa que vestira ainda no palácio, o tapava, o que fazia com que não o reconhecessem.

E foi então que a viu, a rir, enquanto um desconhecido lhe fazia cócegas. Viu quando o homem a saltou, e viu quando ela desatou a correr. O homem chamou por ela, e ela apenas continuou a correr, não olhando para a frente, não o vendo, indo contra o seu corpo.

Passou os braços pela cintura dela, impedindo-a de cair.

"-Tens que ter mais cuidado princesa!" – murmurou vendo o olhar dela fixar-se no seu.

Sorriu, quando a viu corar ligeiramente, e ajudou-a a endireitar-se.

"-Estás bem?" – perguntou o homem com quem ela falava há poucos minutos.  
"-Sim tio, estou óptima."  
"-E, tu quem és?" – perguntou-lhe o homem encarando-o.

Elevou o olhar, o que fez com que o homem desse um passo atrás e abrisse a boca uma vez sem dizer nada.

"-Mas…"  
"-Eu sou amigo da Virgínia, nada demais." – Respondeu vendo a menina olhar para a tio com uma expressão estranha.

"-Virgínia posso falar contigo uns instante?"  
"-Claro que sim tio." – Respondeu ela. – "Eu volto já." – Murmurou para ele, e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Viu a ruiva afastar-se ligeiramente de si, sendo puxada pelo braço pelo tio, e viu que eles começaram a falar mas não conseguiu ouvir uma palavra.

"-É quem eu penso?"  
"-Se pensas que ele é o príncipe, sim ele é!"  
"-Virgínia, tu não te deves de dar com o Príncipe. Tu és….és uma criada."  
"-Eu sei tio, e eu disse-lhe isso, mas ele não ligou, nós, bem, nós os dois…"  
"-Tu estás apaixonada." – Comentou o homem olhando para a sobrinha quase em choque.  
"-Quem não estaria? Ele é lindo, simpático, cavalheiro."  
"-Ele é o príncipe, e nunca te vai deixar de ver como uma criada."  
"-Ele é diferente tio."  
"-Mas os pais dele não são. Acredita em mim. Eles não vão permitir."  
"-Não há nada para permitir. Eu sei que ele é um sonho, e nunca será nada mais que isso, mas por favor tio, deixa-me sonhar durante uns dias, por favor!" – pediu ela. – "Eu não sonho há muito tempo, e agora percebo que posso sonhar novamente. Deixa-me sonhar uns dias. Peço-te."  
"-Tudo bem. Mas promete-me que não ficas magoada depois!"  
"-Descansa, eu conheço o meu lugar."  
"-Não contes à Molly. Ela não iria deixar, garanto-te."  
"-Eu sei tio, eu não contarei nada à mãe. Será o nosso segredo?"  
"-Tudo bem. Agora vai. Vai divertir-te." – Disse ele dando um beijo na face da sobrinha.

A ruiva sorriu, antes de caminhar até ao Draco. Sirius não desviou o olhar das costas dela. Se ela soubesse tudo possivelmente não se sentiria assim.

Suspirou. A escolha de Molly fora tomada há muitos anos, não podia ser mudada agora. A verdade não importava, Virgínia era feliz assim, e ele não queria que a sobrinha sofresse. E se ela soubesse a verdade, tudo mudaria.

"-Voltei." – Murmurou sorrindo, vendo Draco desviar o olhar do chão, encarando-a,  
"-Vamos para o palácio? Ou queres ir passear a algum lado?"  
"-Vem comigo." – Respondeu ela pegando na mão dele e caminhando por entre as barracas do mercado, indo até uma rua estreita e pouco movimentada.  
"-Onde vamos princesa?"  
"-Ao meu local favorito. Vou-te mostrar para onde ia quando fugia da minha mãe."

Ele riu, envolvendo mais seus dedos nos dela. No segundo seguinte ambos desciam umas escadas ligeiramente inclinadas, e em seguida encontravam-se no género de um buraco. Era um beco sem saída, apenas podiam voltar pelas escadas que tinham acabado de descer.

Draco olhou para a ruiva sem entender e viu-a sorrir.

"-Nem tudo é o que parece." – Murmurou ela soltando a mão dele e aproximando-se da parede.

Viu a ruiva agachar-se no chão e em seguida ela movia uma pedra cilindra. Assim que moveu a pedra, ele viu um buraco na parede.

"-Vem, mas cuidado com a cabeça." – Murmurou ela entrando no buraco em seguida.

Teve que se meter de gatas para conseguir caber no buraco. Era escuro e ele mal via algo à sua frente. Andou durante poucos minutos assim até que viu uma luz. Instantes depois ele saia do buraco e levantava-se. Estavam num pequeno átrio, de aspecto abandonado. Havia apenas dois bancos e uma fonte que ainda tinha água.

"-Uau. Como descobriste isto?"  
"-A seguir um coelho quando tinha 4 anos. Enfiei-me aqui e minha mãe quase morreu de susto, pois ninguém me encontrava."  
"-Ninguém sabe disto?"  
"-Não, só eu e tu. Espera aqui um bocado, vou ter que ir tapar a passagem." – Disse ela voltando para o buraco de onde ela acabar de sair segundos antes.

Quando ela regressou ele encontrava-se sentado num dos bancos e tinha tirado a capa escura, pousando-a ao seu lado. Ela caminhou até ele e sentou-se à sua frente.

"-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Quem era aquele homem? Teu tio de verdade?"  
"-Sim, meu tio. Irmão da minha mãe, ele é o irmão mais novo dela."  
"-Ela tem mais algum irmão?"  
"-Que, eu saiba não."  
"-Quem é o teu pai?" – perguntou ele vendo a ruiva olhá-lo em seguida, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.  
"-Eu não sei. Minha mãe não gosta que eu pergunte pelo meu pai, meu tio uma vez ficou chateado comigo quando eu o esforcei a me dizer algo. Mas ele não me disse, e minha mãe também não me diz. Só sei que minha mãe gostou imenso dele, mas ela diz que foi um erro, e que foi uma relação que nunca devia de ter existido. Uma vez, um amigo meu, um amigo que não vejo há imenso tempo, chamava-se Albus Dumbledore, é um velhote simpático, e possivelmente sabe quem é o meu pai, ele disse-me que o amor dos meus pais era um amor impossível."

Draco sorriu, reparando que enquanto ela falava ela aproximava-se dele, pois ela a cada palavra que dizia baixava o tom da sua voz, acabando num murmúrio como se ela lhe estivesse a contar um segredo. Quando ela se calou ela estava maravilhosamente perto, e ele apenas olhou para os lábios dela antes de a beijar.

Sentiu a ruiva saltar no mesmo instante, e assim que seus lábios tocaram os dela ela afastou-se. Ele sorriu, vendo-a vermelha, e apenas se aproximou, pousando cada mão ao lado do corpo dela. Viu a ruiva engolir em seco, e sorriu, aproximando seus lábios novamente dos dela.

"-Não fujas de mim princesa." – Pediu ele ouvindo uma lamúria como resposta.

Pousou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente, fazendo pressão em seguida, aprofundando o beijo, tocando a língua dela com a sua, sentindo-a tremer. Ela tremeu, e ele sentiu os braços dela falharem, o que fez com que ela ficasse totalmente deitada em cima do banco de mármore, mas ele não se importou, apenas ajeitou seu corpo calmamente sobre o dela, não a querendo magoar, e não terminando o beijo.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram dos dela, para ambos puderem respirarem, ele olhou-a, encontrando-a de olhos fechados. Passou com mão direita na face dela, contornando os olhos dela, e o nariz em seguida, até que seus dedos tocaram os lábios dela.

"-És tão linda princesa." – Murmurou.

Ela olhou-o e sorriu, antes de se mover ligeiramente constrangida pelo que tinha acontecido. Ele levantou-se e ela fez exactamente o mesmo.

"-Isto não devia de ter acontecido. Tu sabes, é…"  
"-Errado? Contra as normas? Quando eu for rei vou mudar tudo isso, as pessoas deviam de ser livres para beijar quem amam."

A ruiva levantou-se assustada o que o fez com que Draco a olhasse surpreso.

"-O que foi?" – perguntou levantando-se.  
"-Lembrei-me que minha mãe disse que eu não devia de demorar. Já demorei tempo de mais."  
"-Ficaste com medo pelo que disse não foi?"

Ela parou de andar, encarando-o.

"-Sim. Tu disseste que amam, e nós…"  
"-Não digas isso outra vez. Não digas que és criada e eu, príncipe, esquece isso, Virgínia. Tu és uma princesa, e só minha." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela.

A ruiva olhou-o fixamente e ele sorriu, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

"-Devíamos de voltar, já passa e muito da hora de almoço, deve de ser quase hora do lanche." – Murmurou ela contra a camisola de seda dele.  
"-Hora do lanche? Oh céus o Snape vai-me matar."  
"-O Dragão?" – perguntou ela rindo, enquanto Draco vestia a capa novamente, e a puxava para o buraco.  
"-Sim, o dragão." – Respondeu ele simplesmente, começando a caminhar pelo caminho estreito do buraco, indo dar em seguida ao beco sem saída.

A ruiva fechou a passagem mais uma vez, e Draco em seguida pegou na mão dela, subindo as escadas a correr, não parando de correr até chegar ao palácio.

Snape iria ficar furioso. Mas tinha valido a pena.

_Fim do capitulo 3_

**N/A. Depois de uma longa demora eu voltei a actualizar…..eu gosto deste capitulo por causa do Sirius…..espero que tenham gostado também…..**

**Jexy Delacamp: **a ideia desta fic sempre foi ser fofa, há muito tempo que não escrevia algo fofo e sem malícia, portanto escrevi esta. Ficarem juntos facilmente. Achas? Claro que não. Espero que não estejas zangada por não ter postado tao rápido quanto isso mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: sim, o Draco será sempre muito fofo com ela. Espero que a fic continue a estar boa, e que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: o jeito como ele é trata é assim mais fofo que o normal, mas como a fic é UA acho que não problemas em lhe ter mudado um pouco a personalidade. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo e isso…..JINHOS!

**Miaka**: sim, um príncipe em todos os sentidos. E eu acho que tu vais adorar o próximo capítulo, tenho a certeza que sim. Espero que tenhas gostado deste. JINHOS!

**Raissa Leto**: postei o mais rápido que consegui. Espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: sim, não houve nada no quarto, nem neste capitulo, mas acho que tu vais gostar do próximo. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: podes chamar Rute à vontade, com intimidade á vontade. Quem foi o monstro? Ainda estou a decidir. Se vai aparecer? Sim, mais uma vez. Bem, a família dele ainda vai demorar uns capítulos para aparecer, não muitos capítulos mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Beca Malfoy**: o pai da Ginny? Foste a única que mencionou isso eu acho. Mas não é ninguém importante, verás. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: houve mais um beijo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Lolita Malfoy**: espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Srta. Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostas do que escrevo, é muito bom saber disso. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**dudiNhaziNha**: também quero um príncipe Draco para mim. Acho que todas queremos. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: ainda bem que acertaste. Espero que este capítulo também tenha sido bom, e que tu tenhas gostado também. Jinhos!

**Kika**: sabes, se eu me estivesse a sentir bem eu fazia um agradecimento grande, mas como não estou não vou fazer. Por isso, é, hum…comenta e isso. JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

_Deitou-a em cima das almofadas e pousou seu corpo sobre o dela, sentindo a ruiva tremer. Beijava-a cada vez com mais vontade, sentindo-a tremer cada vez mais por baixo de si. Afastou seus lábios dos dela e olhou-a._

"_-Estás bem?" – perguntou tocando a face dela levemente com a ponta dos dedos.  
_"_-Acho que sim. Sim, estou bem."  
_"_-Eu posso continuar? Se não quiseres, eu paro."_

_Ela sorriu, fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. E Draco apenas a voltou a beijar._

**Pois é….acho que vão gostar do próximo capitulo…pelo menos eu espero……**

**COMENTEM! Eu NECESSITO de COMENTÁRIOS!**

**JINHOS!**


	6. Stories and love

_Capitulo 4_

_**Stories and love**_

"-Eu disse que queria os exercícios feitos antes da hora do lanche. E tu para além de não teres feito os exercícios, tu ainda faltaste ao almoço. O que tiveste a fazer? Posso saber o que tens nessa tua cabeça Draco? É assim que queres ser um rei responsável?"  
Sabia que seu instrutor estava furioso, possesso praticamente, mas ele não se importava, ele nem ouvia o que o homem dizia, apenas sorria olhando para o vidro.

"-Tu estás a ouvir-me?"  
"-Claro que sim." – Respondeu ele virando-se para o homem que o encarava furioso.  
"-Eu não sei o que fazer contigo. És mimado é o que é. Nem parece que tens 20 anos. Vai embora vai."

Ele não disse nada, apenas encolheu os ombros e em seguida saiu da sala, onde se sentara minutos antes. Pousou a mão na maçaneta do quarto do amigo, e estranhou vendo que a porta estava fechada.

"-Blaise. Blaise abre a porta!" – disse batendo com a mão na porta.

Segundos depois a porta era ligeiramente aberta, e Draco via apenas a cabeça do amigo do lado de fora.

"-Desculpa amigo, mas estou ocupado. Volte depois excelência." – Disse o moreno sorrindo e fechando a porta em seguida.

Draco fez uma careta estranha, tentando não imaginar o que se passava no quarto do amigo. Abanou a cabeça e saiu dali no segundo seguinte. Sabia para onde iria.

--/--

"-Tu disseste que não ias demorar Virgínia, e demoraste, imenso tempo. Eu estava a ficar preocupada."  
"-Desculpa mãe, perdi a noção do tempo."  
"-Não voltes a fazê-lo." – Murmurou a mulher virando as costas à filha e caminhando até ao forno. – "Preciso que me faças um favor. Preciso que me vás buscar leite, tenho que fazer queijo para logo à noite."  
"-Tudo bem mãe." – Disse ela pegando num balde e saindo em seguida da cozinha, caminhando até aos estábulos.

….

Viu a ruiva caminhar ao longo da parede do palácio, ela só podia ir para um local por aquele caminho. Os estábulos. Então era para lá que ele iria também.

….

Entrou no estábulo que tão bem conhecia e caminhou até à vaca. Saltou de susto, vendo-o encostado a uma ripa da madeira. A capa estava estrategicamente para a frente, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais sedutor e irresistível.

"-Então o dragão, deitou muito fogo?" – perguntou sorrindo.  
"-Mandou-me embora, e disse que não sabe o que há-de fazer de mim."

Viu a ruiva pousar o balde no chão e em seguida ergueu a sobrancelha quando a viu sentar-se num banquinho.

"-O que vais…vais fazer?" – perguntou curioso.  
"-Ordenhar a vaca. Minha mãe precisa de leite para fazer queijo fresco. Daqueles que tu gostas."  
"-Como sabes que eu gosto de queijo fresco."  
"-Minha mãe disse-mo certo dia, alguém lhe disse, não sei quem, não me perguntes." – Respondeu ela.

Draco abriu a boca quando viu a ruiva começar a ordenhar a vaca. Caminhou até ela curioso e baixou-se ao lado da ruiva.

"-Nunca tinha visto nada assim." – Comentou ele fazendo com que a ruiva risse.  
"-A sério?"  
"-Sim. Ensina-me." – Pediu ele fazendo com que os olhos castanhos dela se fixassem em si, surpresos.  
"-Como?"  
"-Ensina-me." – Murmurou ele esticando as mãos.  
"-Certo." – Murmurou ela pegando na mão direita dele. – "Primeiro aproximas-te, depois seguras aqui, firmemente, com ambas as mãos."

"-É muito estranho."

Ela riu ao ouvido dele, e em seguida pousou as mãos nas dele.

"-E depois fazes este movimento." – Murmurou fazendo com as mãos o movimento que fazia à instantes antes, o que fez com que ele soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa, assim que viu o leite escorrer para o balde.  
"-Estranho mas giro." – Murmurou momentos depois enquanto ordenhava a vaca sozinho, sobre o olhar atento da ruiva que sorria.

Nunca tinha imaginado tal coisa, quem iria dizer que ele, o futuro rei estava ali, num estábulo a ordenhar uma vaca? Ninguém. E era melhor ninguém saber mesmo.

"-Draco….Draco já chega. Não há mais leite." – Disse ela rindo.  
"-Oh! Desculpe lá dona vaca."

A ruiva riu, melhor gargalhou assim que ele disse aquela frase, e ele foi claramente contagiado por aquele riso, rindo em seguida com ela.

"-Bem, acho que já mais nada me vai surpreender na vida." – Disse ela assim que se acalmou e pegou no balde.  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Eu acabei de ensinar o príncipe herdeiro a ordenhar uma vaca." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Draco pegou no balde que ela transportava o que a fez abrir a boca e puxá-lo de novo.

"-Eu levo-o."  
"-Não. É melhor não. Não convém que minha mãe nos veja juntos."  
"-Porque não?"  
"-Ela não iria gostar, garanto-te. Vamos dá-me o balde Draco."

O loiro encolheu os ombros e em seguida soltou o balde para alívio da ruiva.

"-Isso quer dizer que não posso entrar contigo na cozinha?"  
"-Sim quer dizer isso mesmo." – Respondeu ela caminhando até à porta do estábulo. – "Eu tenho que ir."  
"-Quero ver-te logo, depois de jantar."  
"-Eu não sei…"  
"-Vai ter ao meu quarto. Prometo que não te arrependerás." – Murmurou ao ouvido dele.

A ruiva olhou-o nos olhos e Draco passou com a mão direita na face dela, afastando a franja ruiva dela dos olhos.

"-Vais?" – murmurou vendo a ruiva corar violentamente.  
"-Sim."  
"-Até logo então princesa."  
"-Até logo." – Sussurrou ela vendo o loiro sorrir e sair do estábulo antes dela.

Suspirou antes de caminhar até à cozinha. Estava a entrar num caminho sem volta. Ela sabia-o. Mas não queria voltar atrás.  
Enquanto o sonho durasse ela não iria permitir que ele acabasse. Ele acabaria, mas não seria por ela. Seria por ele. Seria pelo destino dele. Seria pelos pais dele.

--/--

Ali estava ela outra vez, em frente à perfeita, enorme e detalhada porta de carvalho que dava para o quarto dele. Engoliu em seco, antes de bater à porta levemente. Instantes depois ele abria a porta deixando-a entrar. Abriu a boca de espanto assim que viu a lareira acesa e imensas almofadas de aspecto fofo espalhadas no chão.

"-Senta-te à vontade." – Murmurou ele, fazendo-a, tremer.

A ruiva caminhou até à frente da lareira e sentou-se em cima de uma almofada, constatando que sim, que elas eram mesmo fofinhas. Instantes depois Draco sentava-se à frente dela com um livro nas mãos.

"-O que vais fazer?"  
"-Ler! Alguma vez leste um livro?"  
"-Eu não sei ler." – Respondeu ela.  
"-Oh, pois. Bem eu, vou-te ler uma história. Acomoda-te." – Disse ele deitando de barriga para baixo pousando o livro em cima de uma das almofadas e abrindo-o em seguida. – "A história que te vou ler foi escrita pelos Irmãos Grimm, eles são muito famoso hoje em dia, escrevem imenso. E todas historia do mesmo género."  
"-Que género?" – perguntou ela deitando-se no chão também em frente a ele.  
"-Lendas. Histórias de encantar. Daquelas com final feliz. a que te vou ler chama-se: Rosa branca e rosa vermelha."

A ruiva sorriu, vendo Draco desviar o olhar do seu, olhando para as letras do livro de couro, e começar a ler em seguida:

"-Era uma vez uma pobre viúva que vivia numa casa isolada em cujo jardim floriam duas roseiras: uma dava rosas brancas e a outra rosas vermelhas. Essa viúva tinha duas filhas muito parecidas com as rosas do jardim: uma chamava-se Rosa Branca e outra Rosa Vermelha."  
A ruiva ajeitou-se mais nas almofadas, olhando directamente para o loiro, embevecida pela historia que ele contava.  
"-…. As duas meninas aventuravam-se muitas vezes sozinhas pela floresta para colherem bagas silvestres, mas nunca lhes acontecia mal nenhum." – Parou de ler por segundo olhando para a ruiva que sorria.

Sorriu para ela e em seguida humedeceu os lábios, voltando a ler.

"-…. «-Pobre ursinho – disse a mãe. – Entra e senta-te ao pé do lume. Tem cuidado para não queimares o pêlo. Anda cá, Rosa Branca! Anda cá, Rosa Vermelha! Este urso não vos vai fazer mal nenhum!» …. Daquela noite em diante o urso passou a ir dormir ali naquela casa todas as noites. As duas irmãs já estavam tao habituadas que nem corriam o ferrolho antes de ele entrar. Quando chegou a Primavera e lá fora tudo estava verde, certo dia o urso disse à Rosa Branca: «-Agora tenho de me ir embora e já não voltarei durante este Verão.» «-Mas para onde vais tu, querido urso?» – perguntou ela. «-Tenho de ficar na floresta para guardar os meus tesourou dos malvados anões. Eles vivem debaixo da terra e, enquanto está gelada e dura, não podem sair, mas quando o sol aquece, saem e vêm roubar-me.» …. «- Que fazem ai paradas de boca aberta?» – gritou o anão, vermelho de raiva. Ia continuar a insultá-las quando, de repente, se ouviu um grunhido e surgiu um urso. Apavorado, o anão tentou fugir, mas não teve tempo.  
«-Senhor urso não me mate! Eu dou-lhe todos os meus tesouros. Olhe que lindas pedras são estas pedras preciosas! Não me mate! De que é que lhe servia comer uma criatura tão pequenina como eu? Coma antes aquelas duas idiotas que são tenras e gordinhas!» - suplicou o anão com voz chorosa.  
Mas o urso não lhe ligou nenhum. Com uma patada deixou-o por terra, sem se mexer. As duas irmãs tinham fugido a toda a pressa, mas o urso chama-as: «-Rosa Branca! Rosa Vermelha! Não tenham medo! Esperem por mim!»  
Ao reconhecerem aquela voz as meninas pararam. Ele aproximou-se e, enquanto caminhava, a pele de urso caiu-lhe aos pés, deixando ver um belo jovem vestido de ouro.  
«-Eu sou o filho do rei. – Disse-lhes. – Este horrível anão tinha-me transformado em urso para me roubar. Teria de correr na floresta até ele morrer. Agora teve o devido castigo.»  
Rosa Branca casou com o príncipe, Rosa Vermelha com o irmão dele e dividiram entre si os magníficos tesouros que o anão tinha amontoado na sua gruta. A velha mãe viveu muitos anos, feliz ao pé das filhas. Mas não se esqueceu de levar consigo as duas roseiras do jardim e de as plantar sob a sua janela.  
Todos os anos, elas davam as rosas mãos belas: rosas brancas e rosas vermelhas."

A ruiva sorriu, vendo-o fechar o livro em seguida. O olhar cinza dele pousou no dela e ela corou.

"-Então gostaste da história?"  
"-Sim. Nunca ninguém me tinha lido uma história. Tudo bem, quando eu era mais pequena havia uma senhora na aldeia, a Tonks, ela tinha a mania de nos contar histórias, mas nunca as lia, e eram sempre as mesmas. Historias que ela sabia de cor. A Bela Adormecida, e o Príncipe Sapo. Mais nenhuma. Mas adorei esta história. E tu lês muito bem."  
"-Obrigado." – Murmurou ele levantando-se e pousando o livro em cima da mesa de trabalhos dele, deitando ao lado da ruiva em seguida. – "Ainda bem que vieste."  
"-Sim, ainda bem que eu vim." – Murmurou ela olhando para ele.

Draco pousou a mão na face dela, acariciando-a lentamente.

"-Fica comigo, a noite toda." – Sussurrou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.  
"-Eu não…acho que…."  
"-Calma. Ouve o que te digo. Tu és especial princesa, muito. Eu não quero fazer nada que te magoe."  
"-Tu sabes que minha experiência não foi muito boa."  
"-Eu sei, mas quero que deixes de pensar assim, verás que é bom."  
"-Eu não acredito que estamos a ter esta conversa. É muita falta de educação falar sobre, sobre, isto com alguém."  
"-Nossa sociedade é um pouco retrógrada. Qual é o mal de falar sobre algo que todos fazem. Para eu nascer meus pais tiveram que o fazer, para tu estares aqui teus pais fizeram-no. Não é algo errado, é algo natural."  
"-Mas não devíamos de falar sobre…"  
"-É por não se falar que nossa sociedade não desenvolve. Eu leio muito, estudei sobre outras culturas, e em muitas delas o que na nossa é proibido e é pecado na deles é algo quase divino."

Ela baixou os olhos corando e Draco pousou os dedos no queixo dela, erguendo-a, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos dela fixassem os seus novamente.  
Pousou os lábios delicadamente nos dela, beijando-a lentamente, fazendo com que ela deixasse de estar nervosa.  
Deitou-a em cima das almofadas e pousou seu corpo sobre o dela, sentindo a ruiva tremer. Beijava-a cada vez com mais vontade, sentindo-a tremer cada vez mais por baixo de si. Afastou seus lábios dos dela e olhou-a.

"-Estás bem?" – perguntou tocando a face dela levemente com a ponta dos dedos.  
"-Acho que sim. Sim, estou bem."  
"-Eu posso continuar? Se não quiseres, eu paro."

Ela sorriu, fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. E Draco apenas a voltou a beijar.  
Sentiu os dedos dele desapertar os cordões do seu vestido, o que a fez suspirar livremente. Ele sorriu, beijando a bochecha dela, enquanto puxava as alças do vestido dela para baixo. A ruiva tremeu por instantes, o que o fez parar.

Olhou-a e viu-a mais vermelha do que alguma vez tinha visto. Sorriu, levantando-se, e puxando a ruiva. Ficou parado de frente para ela, e viu quando ela prendeu a respiração, assim que reparou que ele começava a ver-se livre da própria roupa. Primeiro o casaco de seda, e logo em seguida a camisola.  
Reparou que a ruiva estava cada vez mais corada, e por isso parou de se despir, aproximando-se dela, passando com as ambas as mãos na face dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos das bochechas vermelhas dela.  
Beijou os lábios dela lentamente, puxando mais as alças do vestido dela para baixo, conseguindo tirá-lo por completo. Ela tremeu, e tentou afastar-se, mas ele segurou-a pela cintura e encostou seu ouvido ao dela, murmurando:

"-Só tens que dizer: pára."

Mas ele não ouviu nada disso, nem nada parecido. Apenas sentiu as mãos dela tocar timidamente os seus abdominais, o que o fez sorrir. Pousou as mãos nas mãos dela, mostrando-lhe que ela lhe podia tocar à vontade, fazendo-a relaxar em seguida. Caminhou com ela até à cama, retirando todas as incomodas peças de roupa que ela tinha no corpo. Deitou-a suavemente na cama e viu que ela respirava aceleradamente. Sorriu, beijando o ventre dela, fazendo-a encolher-se.

"-Tem calma princesa." – Murmurou ele pondo a face à mesma altura que a dela.

A ruiva sorriu, e Draco beijou-a lentamente, voltando a despir-se, atirando as peças de roupa para o chão.

"-Princesa, se quiseres que eu pare, eu paro. Mas tens que dizer agora, porque senão eu não paro mais." – Murmurou ele deitando-se em cima dela, e olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela sentia um formigueiro no baixo-ventre. Algo que nunca tinha sentido ainda. Não queria que ele parasse, muito pelo contrário, queria sentir a pele dele em contacto com a sua, queria sentir o choque gostoso que sentia sempre que as mãos geladas dele a tocavam subtilmente.

"-Não quero que pares Draco." – Murmurou ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o sorrir contra a pele do seu pescoço.  
"-Será inesquecível princesa."

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo o loiro tocar-lhe no ventre com as mãos, relaxando-a. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele nos seus, e sentindo as mãos dele nas suas coxas, fazendo-a mover-se calmamente. Apertou os lençóis da cama com forma quando sentiu o corpo dele unir-se ao seu lentamente.

Draco observou a expressão de dor da ruiva e beijou-lhe os lábios, uma e outra vez, até a ver abrir os olhos. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam rasos de água e ele passou com as mãos nas bochechas dela, acalmando-a.  
Viu quando ela lhe deu um fraco sorriso, o que fez com que movesse seu corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a gemer baixo ao seu ouvido. Durante algum tempo os gemidos dela foram de dor, mas depois ele sorriu ouvindo um gemido de prazer dela.

Queria que ela esquecesse o passado. Que ela se deixasse levar pelo prazer que aquele acto provocava. Queria que ela se rendesse à sublime sensação. E estava a conseguir. Os gemidos dela provavam isso.  
Beijou-a avassaladoramente aumentando o ritmo do seu corpo. O que no início era um ritmo lento, era agora um ritmo rápido, alucinante.

A ruiva enrolou as pernas às dele e ele apenas gemeu lentamente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer. Pousou as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a o mais possível para o seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer, calando-a com um beijo sedento de desejo.  
O corpo dela tremeu violentamente por baixo do seu e ele sentiu as mãos dela nas suas costas puxando-o enquanto ela gemia alto ao seu ouvido.

Draco moveu seu corpo sobre o dela durante alguns segundos, beijando-a em seguida calando ambos os gemidos, os gemidos que seriam altos e prazerosos, os gemidos que anunciavam o facto de ambos terem atingido o prazer máximo.  
Deixou-se cair para o lado dela, respirando rapidamente. Olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado e sorriu, beijando o ombro dela, sem reparar no sinal que ela tinha, puxando-a em seguida para o seu corpo, ajeitando-a de modo a ela ficar aninhada nos seus braços.

"-Estás bem?" – perguntou minutos depois, passando com a mão no cabelo dela.  
"-Sim. Obrigada."  
"-De nada princesa, de nada. Agora dorme, é tarde."  
"-Tens razão."

"-És só minha, princesa." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela fazendo sorrir e tremer no seu peito.

Minutos depois tanto um como outro dormiam, descansados, sem se preocuparem com nada. Muito menos com o futuro. Só interessa o presente. E o presente era eles os dois, juntos.

_Fim do capitulo 4_

**N/A: bem, eu sei que já era para ter actualizado mas enfim, espero que tenhas valido a pena a espera. Uma NC! Espero que tenham gostado e isso tudo…..**

**dudiNhaziNha: **tio Sirius é fixe mesmo. E sim, o casal está cada vez mais fofo. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bruna Granger Potter**: sim, tivemos NC. O pai da Ginny Príncipe? Seria engraçado não seria? Mas lógico demais, não era? Pois, eu garanto que se vai saber quem é o pai dela, mas talvez não seja o que pensas. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: este também demorou um bocadinho, mas espero que tenhas valido a pena também. Sim, é para ser fofa, mas isso não significa que não haja drama no futuro. Hum…o pai da Ginny….pois é….mistério….mas tu estás muito, muito perto. Espero que comentes…..JINHOS!

**Miaka**: pois, o passado que escondem de Gi é mesmo para deixar as pessoas intrigadas. Mas vai-se revelando aos poucos, e até não é difícil. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Beca Malfoy**: Ginny uma princesa? Achas? Tens a certeza? E então quem é o pai? E porque ela é uma criada? Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Srta Malfoy**: eu não digo absolutamente nada. Espero que tenha valido a espera por este capítulo. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes claro. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: se ela é princesa ou não isso não vou dizer. Se tem parentesco com o Draco isso também não vou dizer. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. JINHOS!

**.ºSrtá. Felton. Leg**: algo mais, é claro, não forma só amassos. Ligação com o pequenino? Não entendi essa! Quem é o pequenino. Bem, quanto às tuas viagens, eu não vou dizer nada, vais ter que ler para descobrir. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e da NC claro. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado da continuação. JINHOS!

**Srtas. Weasel**: a mim dá-me vontade de agarrar o Draco em todas as fics e isso, mas enfim. Pista sobre o passado? Acho que não, mas elas irão aparecer em breve. Espero que tenham gostado? JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: obrigada pelos parabéns. Ainda bem que gostas tanto assim, é sempre bom saber o que sentem. Espero que tenhas gostado da NC! JINHOS!

**Srta. Malfoy**: oh, eu não te vou dizer nada, não quero estragar a surpresa. Ler todas as minhas fics é obra, nem eu tenho coragem para ler todas, algumas são tão idiotas, mas enfim. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: deu para entender sim. Tornar-se fácil, eu tenho um hábito doentio de tornar tudo complicado, por isso não esperes escolhas fáceis. Eu não quero que morras, é claro que não. E às vezes chantagem dá, mas eu não tive tempo para actualizar mais rápido. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Kika**: isto está a ficar algo mesmo deprimente. Eu não sei o que dizer nos agradecimentos, tu não sabes o que dizer nos comentários. E eu tenho duas fics a meio em que ainda não me deu para escrever. E eu tenho que terminar esta, só ainda não descobri o final estrondoso que quero. Bem, é isso….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_**-Sabes que é perigoso."  
**_"_**-Ela vale a pena."  
**_"_**-Tu ama-la, não amas?"  
**_"_**-Mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela é especial, e eu apenas a quero para mim. Mesmo que para isso tenha que lutar contra tudo e contra todos."  
**_"_**-E ela? Está disposta a deixar-te fazer isso?"  
**_"_**-O que queres dizer Blaise?"  
**_"_**-Ela está disposta a ser a causadora da tua guerra com teus pais e teu povo. Ela não me parece que queira isso."  
**_"_**-Tu não a conheces."  
**_"_**-Eu sei Draco, mas ela parece ser boa demais para permitir que tu estragues o teu futuro por causa dela."**_

**O próximo capitulo vira o mais rápido possível. Ah! A fic Mais que uma vingança está quase, quase no fim, comentem…….**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ate ao próximo capitulo…..  
****JINHOS!  
****FUI!**


	7. Smilies and lies

_Capitulo 5_

_**Smilies and lies**_

Acordou a meio da noite sentindo-a a dormir no seu peito. Abriu os olhos e olhou-a sorrindo. Ela estava ali, com ele, não tinha sido um sonho, fora verdade, e nunca fora tão bom.  
Observou a face dela, o pescoço, e os ombros. E foi então que reparou em algo que não tinha reparado antes. Uma marca no ombro dela, uma marca estranha.

Elevou a cabeça ligeiramente certificando-se de que era mesmo uma marca. Uma pequena marca no ombro dela, como se fosse um sinal. Pousou o dedo no ombro dela, tocando aquele pedacinho de pele, sentindo-a arrepiar-se. Ela abriu os olhos meio sonolenta, e o seu primeiro instinto foi afastar-se, mas ele segurou-a fortemente.

"-Fica aqui, estás aqui tão bem." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela sentindo-a acalmar-se em seguida. – "Tens um sinal engraçado no ombro!"  
"-É um sinal de nascença." – Disse ela encostando a cabeço no peito dele.

Draco aninhou-a nos seus braços novamente, beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

"-Dorme. Desculpa ter-te acordado." – Murmurou.  
"-Não faz mal." – Sussurrou ela fechando os olhos, adormecendo segundos depois.

Draco manteve-se acordado, olhando o sinal do ombro dela. Era um sinal mesmo estranho, mas enfim. Sorriu, ajeitando-a melhor no seu peito, adormecendo em seguida.

--/--

Acordou sentindo o braço dele sobre sua cintura o que a fez sorrir, antes de se mover lentamente, de modo a sair do abraço. Olhou para o loiro que dormia descansado, antes de se levantar da cama sem fazer barulho e movendo-se o menos que conseguia. Pegou nas suas roupas e vestiu-se rapidamente. Olhou mais uma vez para ele, antes de sair do quarto.

…

"-Filha!" – gritou sua mãe indo contra ela.  
"-Que susto mãe."  
"-Que susto digo eu Virgínia. O que fazes aqui? Ainda é cedo?"  
"-É que acordei cedo, e vim tomar banho. Só isso." – Respondeu mexendo nos seus cabelos húmidos.  
"-Tudo bem. Olha, como já estás a pé, podes ir fazer queijo? Já ordenhei a vaca."  
"-Claro que posso. Quando estiver feito eu levo-te."  
"-Têm que ser 3."  
"-Tudo bem." – Disse a ruiva caminhando até à cozinha.

Pegou em todos os materiais que necessitava para a concepção do queijo, e no instante seguinte saiu da cozinha, indo até à pequena casa de pedra que havia ao pé do estábulo. A casa onde se fazia o queijo fresco e o pão.

….

Abriu os olhos, meio sonolento sentindo seu corpo gelado. Sentou-se na cama de rompante vendo que estava sozinho no quarto. Ela tinha saído, ido embora. Suspirou, antes de se levantar e caminhar lentamente até ao enorme banheiro. Ligou a água, e quando viu que a banheira estava cheia, banhou-se durante imenso tempo.

….

Procurou-a pelo palácio todo. Nos quartos, na sala, no jardim, na cozinha, no quarto dela, e não a encontrou. Foi então que decidiu ir até ao estábulo, se não a encontrasse perguntaria à mãe dela.  
Mas não foi preciso de chegar ao estábulo, pois quando ia a meio do caminho viu que a porta da pequena casa de pedra estava aberta, e por isso sorriu, caminhando até lá. Ficou parado na ombreira da porta vendo-a. Ela estava de costas para si, o cabelo ruivo preso num rabo-de-cavalo ligeiramente largo. As mangas do vestido estava arregaçadas, e ela fazia algo que ele não sabia o que era. Fechou a porta devagar, não fazendo barulho nenhum.

Aproximou-se dela lentamente, encostando seu peito às costas dela fazendo-a saltar de susto.

"-Bom dia princesa." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela.  
"-Assustaste-me. Bom dia. O que fazes aqui?"  
"-Estava à tua procura. Porque é que te levantaste antes de mim?" – perguntou sentindo-a arrepiar-se.  
"-Minha mãe iria estranhar não me ver no quarto, e se alguém fosse até ao teu quarto? Seria muito mau."

Ele riu ao ouvido dela, e passou com as mãos nos braços dela, alcançando as mãos.

"-O que fazes?"  
"-Queijo. Já fiz um, estou a fazer o segundo." – Respondeu sentindo os dedos dele enrolarem-se aos seus, fazendo com que as mãos dele ficassem sujas com leite fresco.  
"-Quero ajudar-te." – Disse ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir.

"-E depois destes dias, um rei nunca mais será o mesmo." – Disse segundos depois, enquanto suas mãos se moviam como as dela, fazendo o queijo delicadamente.

Algum tempo depois ele ria ao ouvido dela vendo que tinham terminado de fazer todos os queijos que eram necessários.

"-Bem, eu devo de ser uma pessoa sortuda. Em dois dias ensinei Draco Malfoy, o principie herdeiro a ordenhar uma vaca e a fazer queijo fresco. Quem diria?"

Draco colou os lábios dela no segundo seguinte, não a deixando dizer nada, e não comentando o que ela dissera. Apenas a queria beijar. Quando soltou os lábios dela, viu-a vermelha e de olhos fechados. Sorriu, ouvindo-a respirar profundamente, antes de a ver abrir os olhos, e de sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus, para mais um beijo.

Passou com ambos os braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a, abraçando-a, de modo a tê-la junta ao seu corpo. Sentiu os braços dela enrolados no seu pescoço, acariciando seu cabelo loiro, o que fez com que ele tornasse o beijo mais necessário.

"-Eu tenho que ir." – Murmurou ela afastando os lábios dos dele.  
"-Pois tens." – Concordou antes de voltar a beijá-la.  
"-Eu tenho mesmo que…." – Ele voltou a beijá-la novamente não a deixando terminar a frase.  
"-…ir, antes que minha mãe me venha procurar, e isso…."  
"-…será que vou conseguir acabar a frase?" – perguntou assim que os lábios deles se descolaram dos seus.

Ele riu, soltando a cintura dela, dando-lhe um beijo leve e suave, saindo da pequena casa em seguida, deixando para trás uma ruiva sorridente.

….

"-Posso saber onde te enfiaste ontem de tarde? E hoje de manhã?" – perguntou o moreno sentando no sofá do enorme salão."  
"-Não, não podes saber." – Respondeu Draco afastando os olhos do livro que lia encarando o amigo.  
"-Cheira-me a mulher." – Comentou o moreno rindo.  
"-Abre a janela então."  
"-Tu entendeste o que eu quis dizer, é uma mulher não é?"

A porta abriu-se no mesmo instante e Draco sorriu, o que não passou despercebido ao amigo. O moreno olhou para quem tinha entrado e em seguida para o amigo.

Definitivamente mulher!

….

"-Onde está a Cho?" – perguntou Molly pousando o tabuleiro banhado a ouro em cima da mesa da cozinha.  
"-Não sei, ela não foi com o pai tratar das flores do jardim?"  
"-É verdade filha tens razão. Então terás que ir tu."  
"-Eu? Onde?"  
"-Levar o tabuleiro ao príncipe e ao seu amigo. Eles estão no grande salão."

Ginny sorriu sozinha pegando e em seguida saindo da cozinha. Bateu na porta do enorme salão levemente, antes de entrar e encontrar logo em seguida o olhar cinza dele sobre o seu. Viu ele sorrir levemente, o que a fez corar ligeiramente, antes de pousar o tabuleiro em cima da mesa.

"-O lanche meninos. Espero que sejam do agrado de ambos, suas excelências."  
"-Sabem, parece que estou a mais." – Comentou o moreno rindo e pegando num pedaço de pão. – "Não estou?"  
"-É Zabini estás mesmo. Podes ir embora se quiseres." – Disse Draco levantando-se perante o olhar assustado da ruiva. – "O que é?" – perguntou assim que parou frente a ela.  
"-Tu…ele…"  
"-Oh, ele é amigo, não dirá a ninguém. Depois do jantar espera por mim na parte de fora do palácio."  
"-Para quê?"  
"-É surpresa. Apenas espera por mim." – Murmurou sorrindo, afastando-se da ruiva que apenas virou costas no segundo seguinte e saiu do salão.

"-Sabes que é perigoso."  
"-Ela vale a pena."  
"-Tu ama-la, não amas?"  
"-Mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela é especial, e eu apenas a quero para mim. Mesmo que para isso tenha que lutar contra tudo e contra todos."  
"-E ela? Está disposta a deixar-te fazer isso?"  
"-O que queres dizer Blaise?"  
"-Ela está disposta a ser a causadora da tua guerra com teus pais e teu povo. Ela não me parece que queira isso."  
"-Tu não a conheces."  
"-Eu sei Draco, mas ela parece ser boa demais para permitir que tu estragues o teu futuro por causa dela."

Draco desviou o olhar do amigo e encostou-se no sofá suspirando. Ele estava certo. Ela não iria permitir que ele deixasse tudo o que lhe pertencia, não por ela.

Mas ele sabia que ela valia a pena. Ele sabia disso.

….

Assim que voltou à cozinha ela estava a sorrir o que não passou despercebido à sua mãe.

"-O que foi filha?"  
"-Nada." – Respondeu no mesmo momento sorrindo, e dando um beijo na mãe, saindo da cozinha em seguida.

Estava feliz, como há muito tempo não estava, como nunca se lembrara de estar. Nunca pensara que algum dia se fosse sentir depois do que acontecer há anos atrás. Mas ela estava. E por ele. Por causa de um sonho. Um sonho que pelo menos duraria uns dias.

Sonhar nunca fizera mal a ninguém. E ela não iria fazer. É claro que quando o sonho terminasse, ela iria sofrer. Mas enquanto esse fim não chegasse ela só queria ser feliz. Mais nada.

…

Sair do palácio depois da hora de jantar não fora muito complicado, todos os criados estavam reunidos na cozinha e ela apenas dissera que ia dormir. Mas em vez de ir para o seu quarto, ela apenas correu para fora da cozinha e minutos depois saia do palácio, sentindo os braços dele na sua cintura logo em seguida.

"-Boa noite princesa." – Disse ele ao ouvido dela fazendo-a rir. – "Estava à tua espera."  
"-Só consegui fugir agora."  
"-Tudo bem. Vamos?" – perguntou ele olhando para o cavalo que estava mesmo atrás de si.  
"-Sim, vamos."

Draco subiu para o cavalo e em seguida puxou-a, sentando-a à sua frente. Passou com o braço esquerdo pela cintura dela, ajeitando-a no seu corpo, e em seguida pegou nas rédeas, fazendo com que Tempestade começasse a trotar rapidamente. Alguns minutos depois a ruiva visualizava uma pequena torre por entre as árvores, num cimo de uma pequena colina.

"-Chegamos." – Murmurou ele saltando para o chão, ajudando a ruiva a descer do cavalo em seguida.  
"-Onde estamos?"  
"-Num dos locais mais belos do reino. Vem comigo." – Respondeu envolvendo os dedos dela com os seus, e puxando-a, correndo até à torre.

Subiu as escadas em caracol, sem fazer perguntas. Confiava nele, sabia que iria adorar o que quer que fosse que ele lhe ia mostrar. Parou no cimo das escadas, vendo uma porta de madeira fechada. Draco olhou para ela e em seguida sorriu, dizendo:

"-Fecha os olhos."

Ela fez o que ele lhe pediu, e em seguida ouviu o barulho da porta a ser aberta. As mãos dele pousaram nas suas, e ela sentiu ele puxá-la.

"-Posso abrir?"  
"-Não Virgínia, ainda não." – Murmurou ele parando de andar. – "Agora ouve, ouve o lindo som do reino. E não abras os olhos, apenas ouve." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela.

E foi então que ouviu. O vento a bater nas árvores, ao longe o sino da igreja, pessoas as falar muito ao longe, o som de música. E para além disso sentiu, o cheiro doce do pão acabado de fazer, o cheiro de um bolo, um cheiro de um doce.

Era fantástico.

"-Incrível." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Já podes abrir os olhos."

Ela fê-lo e vislumbrou uma das noites mais lindas da sua vida. O vento fresco batia na sua face, o céu encontrava-se imensamente estrelado, ao longe podia-se ver as luzes do palácio, assim como as luzes de algumas casa da aldeia.

"-Gostaste?"  
"-Muito. É mesmo lindo."

Ele sorriu ao ouvido dela, e em seguida sentou-se no chão, encostando as costas à parede gelada da torre. Viu quando ela o olhou espantada, mas não fez comentários, apenas a puxou pelo pulso, sentando-a à sua frente, encostando as costas dela no seu peito. Ficaram em silêncio durante imenso tempo, ali, sentado no chão, abraçado, olhando o céu estrelado, sentindo o calor um do outro, ouvindo a respiração um do outro.  
E foi então que ele percebeu que ela tinha adormecido. Olhou-a por segundos e aninhou-a mais no seu corpo. Não fazia mal ela ter adormecido, ele ficaria acordado, e quando fosse tarde acordá-la-ia e voltariam para o palácio.

Ele apenas não iria dormir.

"-Draco. Draco acorda." – Dizia ela abanando os ombros do loiro.

Ele abriu os olhos vendo a ruiva olhar para ele preocupada, quase em pânico, e foi então que entendeu o porquê. Era de dia. Tinha adormecido.

"-Oh não." – Murmurou apenas enquanto a ruiva se levantava.

Ele fez exactamente o mesmo, pegando em seguida na mão dela, e correndo escadas a abaixo, indo até ao cavalo que tinha ficado parado ao pé da torre.

"-Ainda bem que ele não vai sem mim a lado nenhum." – Murmurou, montado, e puxando a ruiva como sempre fazia. – "Segura-te, irás fazer a viagem mais rápida da tua vida." – Murmurou ele, sentindo a ruiva passar com os braços fortemente pela sua cintura.

Nunca tinha cavalgado tão rápido como naquele dia, mas era necessário. Iriam dar pela falta deles. A mãe dela iria dar pela sua falta. Não devia de ter adormecido, não devia mesmo. Sentiu o aperto dela aumentar o que o fez sorrir. Era bom senti-la assim, perto do seu corpo.

Parou o cavalo rapidamente, mas entrou nos domínios do palácio. Saltou para o chão e ajudou-a a descer, vendo Tempestade em seguida a trotar até ao local onde ele sempre estava.

"-E agora princesa?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Eu acho melhor ir para a cozinha, invento uma desculpa qualquer."

"-Mas, vocês são loucos? Estão à vossa procura. Snape está louco à tua espera Draco, e já ouvi os criados à tua procura hum…"  
"-Virgínia." – Disse ela olhando para ele com medo. – "Estão à minha procura?"  
"-Sim, à vossa."  
"-Tens que nos ajudar Blaise. Virgínia tem que entrar sem que alguém dê pela falta dela, e eu também. Inventa uma desculpa qualquer, és óptimo nisso."  
"-Hum, bem….Draco podes dizer que, te levantaste cedo para, hum…para ora, para, esgrimir, sim, dizemos que tivemos a esgrimir, afinal o Snape ainda não me viu. E tu, bem, Virgínia não há, nada que possas fazer? Ires ao mercado?"  
"-Como queres que ela diga isso se nem tem uma peça de fruta?" – perguntou Draco.  
"-Banho! Banho na cascata. Eu fazia isso muitas vezes quando era pequena."  
"-Mas, tu não nem estás molhada."  
"-A cascata é longe, e eu sempre que ia chegava seca a casa."  
"-Boa, têm os dois desculpas. Agora vamos Draco, temos que ir. Temos que ir buscar as espadas, vamos logo."  
"-Sim vamos." – Concordou ele dando um sorriso para a ruiva que lhe sorriu de volta.

Ginny viu-o caminhar para longe de si, e em seguida ela própria soltou seu cabelo caminhando lentamente até à cozinha.

"-Virgínia! Onde estiveste menina? Estava a morrer de preocupação!" – disse sua mãe assim que ela entrou na cozinha.  
"-Desculpa mãe, nunca imaginei que ficasses preocupada. É que eu tive muitas insónias, e acordei ainda antes do sol nascer."  
"-Mas onde estiveste?"  
"-Fui nadar na cascata. Como antigamente. Há muito tempo que tive vontade de ir lá, como acordei muito cedo decidir ir lá hoje. Mas esqueci as horas. Lamento mãe."  
"-Tudo bem filha, mas da próxima não te demores tanto querida, e avisa antes de ires."  
"-Claro mãe." – Disse ela abraçando a mãe e sorrindo.

Tinha conseguido mentir, tinha conseguido ocultar o que tinha acontecido na verdade.

….

"-Posso saber onde estiveste?" – perguntou áspero mal viu o loiro à sua frente.  
"-Onde estive? Porque Snape?"  
"-Porque andam todos loucos à tua procura. Ouve bem meu menino, não é pelos teus pais não estarem cá que tu vais deixar de estudar e de fazer todos os teus deveres."  
"-Eu estive a esgrimir com o Blaise." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros, e apontando com a cabeça para o moreno que acabava de entrar na sala.  
"-Esgrimir? De certeza?"  
"-Claro. O que pensavas Snape?" – perguntou ele deixando que sua espada caísse no chão.

Snape olhou para a espada, depois para o loiro e por fim para o moreno. Esgrimir! Estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo normal.

"-Espero bem que não me estejas a enganar."  
"-Jamais faria isso."  
"-Teus pais escreveram. Chegam no fim-de-semana."  
"-Daqui a 3 dias. Tudo bem. Agora vou estudar, certo?"  
"-Óptimo. Virei antes do almoço, ver como vão os estudos."  
"-Vou precisar da tua ajuda a partir de agora Blaise. Ele de certeza que ficou desconfiado. E eu quero passar estes 3 dias com a Virgínia. Ajudas-me?"  
"-Meu amigo, pelo amor, eu faço tudo. E se tu a amas, tanto assim, eu tenho o máximo prazer em te ajudar."  
"-Sabia que podia contar contigo. Obrigado. E obrigado por hoje."  
"-De nada."

Draco sorriu, sentando-se na secretária e abrindo o primeiro livro.

3 Dias! Teria 3 dias para a sua princesa, só para ela. Depois logo decidiria o que fazer em seguida. Agora não iria pensar nisso. Seriam 3 dias só para ela.

_Fim do capitulo 5_

**N/A: Pois foi eu demorei sim….muito, mas tenho uma óptima desculpa, tive em altura de exames, e eu fiz de tudo para os passar e ir para a Faculdade…..lamento, mas agora aqui está o capitulo…..**

**Thaís: **leste minhas fics todas? Gostaste de todas? UAU! Estou tão feliz….mas ainda bem que gostaste, mas há umas melhores que outras….e as primeiras são assim rascas e isso….. bem, espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida com o facto de ter demorado mais desta vez a actualizar…..e espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: também gosto deste Draco romântico, é diferente, apesar de amar do fundo do coração o Draco não tão romântico, mas sim sarcástico e mau….mas enfim, achei que neste caso seria melhor um romântico. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

Miaka: Aqui está o ansiavas! Hum Ginny vai sofrer? E ele não vai? Pois eu sei, mas tu ainda não sabes, mas agora irás saber mais depressa, não tenho intenções de passar muito tempo sem actualizar. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: viajar é tão bom….eu esqueço de tudo, fics, pc, musica….apenas penso na viagem em si. O pai dela? Hum….hás-de descobrir, não é muito difícil mesmo….não, não inventei a historia, ela existe mesmo, eu tenho-a num livros dos irmãos Grimm, como Draco disse no capítulo anterior….apenas retirei certo trechos da história. Gravidez? Ah tinha lógica, naquela altura não havia tantas maneiras de não ficar grávida, mas não, não vai haver gravidez….garanto-te….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: ainda bem que gostaste das cenas de amor entre eles…..estava com medo que tivesse ficado um pouco meloso demais, mas digamos que até ficou bom. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também…..JINHOS!

**Srta Malfoy**: não, não vou dizer nada…..espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também….JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: claro que é melhor assim, apesar de quando são fics de outros eu quero saber o que se passa, mas enfim, espero…..e eu espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…..JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton º leg**: ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo….fico feliz, espero que tenhas gostado deste também….JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: sim, Draco é Super Hiper Mega Fofo, ele é Ri – fixe! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: Não, não me baseie nem um pouco nessa novela….para isso Draco e Ginny teriam que pensar que são irmãos….e eles nunca pensaram isso….e se fossem irmão achas que Molly ficaria ali no castelo? Era estranho de mais….garanto-te que não me baseie em lado nenhum…..também gosto muito da historia….tenho imensas deles e essa é uma das minhas favoritas….desta vez não postei tão rápido…mas exame nacional de matemática…bem, digamos que mal vinha ao pc…..mas agora já passou…e acho que me safei…..espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Srta. Malfoy**: hum…..eu vou ler em seguida tua fic ok? Agora tenho tempo….ainda não tinha tido…..JINHOS!

**Lou Malfoy**: a ideia desta fic sempre foi ser fofa, ainda bem que estou a conseguir. A NC tinha que ser assim, fofa e romântica….para não fugir muito do contexto. Sabes, gosto muito da tua suposição…..muito mesmo…..mas enfim, vais ter mesmo que esperar para ver. Sim, ele vai lutar por ela…..com quem Blaise estava no quarto? Hum, não sei….uma moça qualquer….não é relevante….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….e que deixes o teu comentário….JINHOS!

**Mrs. Butler**: quem será o pai da Ginny? Hum…é muito, mas mesmo muito lógico….mas enfim….espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**CutieBabe**: o mistério não é assim grande coisa, mas enfim….ainda bem que gostas….espero que continues a comentar….JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: Uau, um review teu! Segredos? Minhas queria não há grandes segredos, mas tudo bem….eu sempre achei que uma fic do passado seria linda, independentemente de quem a escreve….espero que comentes mais frequentemente….se puderes é claro…JINHOS!

**Kika**: será preciso dizer que eu me sinto muito bem hoje? Tou tão ansiosa pelo dias 13 que é quando saem os resultados dos exames….apesar de ainda me faltar o exame de Psicologia mas enfim….o pior já está…..e acho que desta vez deu….pelo menos a stôra disse que sim….é…tenho que voltar a escrever….tenho esta para terminar….e vou ver se a termino agora bem depressa para depois escrever na O jogo do sexo (tenho tantas saudades de escrever nessa!)….JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

"_**-Então o que vamos fazer?"**_

"_**-Divertirmo-nos." – Respondeu ela simplesmente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, e puxando-o em seguida.**_

_**Caminharam pelas pequenas ruas da aldeia, não vislumbrado ninguém, até que Draco se viu no local onde havia imensa junta.**_

"_**-Estamos no centro da aldeia."**_

"_**-E o que é isto?"**_

"_**-Isto? Um circo, e cabanas de diversão." – Respondeu ela, apontando em seguida para uma das muitas cabanas. – "Ali é uma cabana de jogos. Queres ir ver?"**_

"_**-Sim." – Respondeu ele puxando-a em seguida.**_

"_**-É suposto fazer o quê?"**_

**O próximo capitulo virá na próxima semana, em principio….por isso COMENTEM! Quero REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	8. A perfect day

_Capitulo 6_

_**A perfect day **_

"-Filha, preciso de falar contigo!" – disse Molly entrando na cozinha com uma carta na mão.  
"-Diz mãe!"  
"-Sabes a minha tia? Aquela que mora no reino vizinho?"  
"-Sim, eu sei. O que tem?"  
"-Ela está mal de saúde. Escreveu-me a pedir que vá ter com ela. Eu queria ir mas não te queria deixar sozinha. Não sei o que fazer."  
"-Mãe, se queres ir vai. Eu fico bem."  
"-Mas Virgínia não te quero deixar sozinha."  
"-Deixa estar mãe, eu fico bem. Se quiseres eu posso todos os dias ir ter com o tio, para ele ver como eu estou bem."  
"-O teu tio? Ora filha, ele é pior que um criança, é mais fácil tu o tomares conta dele, do que ele de ti. Mas tudo bem, eu vou falar com ele, e tu vais todos, mas todos os dias ter com ele. E promete que se necessitares de algo escreves? Eu venho assim que ler a carta."  
"-Sim mãe, eu prometo. Tudo ficará bem. Queres que eu fique no teu lugar?"  
"-Não é preciso, eu já pedi à Tonks!"  
"-Tonks? Eu não a vejo há anos."  
"-Pois, é normal. Mas ela vem hoje."  
"-Quanto tempo vais demorar?"  
"-Uma semana possivelmente."  
"-Tudo bem, eu sou grandinha, sobrevivo a uma semana sozinha, não te preocupes mãe." – Disse ela sorrindo e abraçando Molly.

…..

Abriu a porta da enorme biblioteca lentamente, olhando lá para dentro antes de entrar. Vazia, ou quer dizer, mais ou menos. Estava lá quem procurava.  
Entrou, e em seguida fechou a porta sem fazer barulho. Olhou para ele e em seguida sorriu, antes de caminhar até ele.  
Draco mantinha-se a ler atentamente um livro grosso, e ela não disse nada, apenas se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo-o saltar de susto.

"-Princesa!" – murmurou reconhecendo o toque dela.  
"-Sim, sou eu." – Disse ela ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o rir, enquanto se virava de modo a encará-la.

Puxou-a pelo pulso, sentando-a nas suas pernas, e abraçou-a pela cintura em seguida, encostando as costas dela ao se peito.

"-O que fazes aqui?"  
"-Não queres que esteja aqui?"  
"-Quero. Mas pensava que não podias por causa da tua mãe."  
"-Ela foi viajar, ver uma parente que está doente. Vai ficar fora pelo menos uma semana."  
"-Uma semana? Que bom. Meus pais voltam em 3 dias. Podemos aproveitar, só tenho que fugir do Snape."

Ela riu, ajeitando-se melhor no peito dele, fazendo com que o abraço dele se apertasse.

"-Queres fugir?"  
"-Como?"  
"-Por duas vezes que eu fugi contigo, queres fugir tu comigo hoje? Íamos até à aldeia, há muita coisa da aldeia que não conheces."  
"-Eu acho uma óptima ideia. Mas para isso teria que ir buscar minha capa, não quero que me reconheçam."  
"-Pois, eu tive uma ideia melhor." – Disse ela levantando-se e sorrindo-lhe, puxando-o pela mão, saindo da biblioteca em seguida.

Andou atrás dela e ficou espantado ao ver-se em frente à porta do quarto dela. Viu-a abrir a porta e em seguida ela puxou-o, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"-Certo, o que estamos a fazer no teu quarto Virgínia?"  
"-Vais vestir isto." – Disse ela mostrando-lhe uma roupa de criado.  
"-Queres que eu vista isto?"  
"-Se vestires uma roupa de criado, ninguém te vai reconhecer." – Esclareceu ela.

Ele sorriu, olhando para ela e em seguida para a roupa, e novamente para ela. Deu mais um sorriso, antes de elevar a sua camisola, ficando meio despido.

"-Draco!" – murmurou ela corando.  
"-Como se não tivesse visto tudo já." – Comentou ele alcançando a camisola que ela lhe havia mostrado.

Sentiu a ruiva tremer ligeiramente, e ele apenas colou seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.  
Minutos depois ele encontrava-se vestido como nunca antes. Vestido de criado.

"-Perfeito." – Murmurou ela passando com a mão no cabelo dele, tentando despenteá-lo. – "Não é justo, não dá. É sedoso demais."

Ele riu, dando-lhe mais um beijo e pegando na mão dela em seguida, saindo do quarto dela.

….

Caminhava pela aldeia, e pela primeira vez caminhava livremente, sem se preocupar se as pessoas o iriam reconhecer. Ouviu o sino da igreja tocar ao longe, dando as 3 da tarde.

"-Então o que vamos fazer?"  
"-Divertirmo-nos." – Respondeu ela simplesmente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, e puxando-o em seguida.

Caminharam pelas pequenas ruas da aldeia, não vislumbrado ninguém, até que Draco se viu no local onde havia imensa junta.

"-Estamos no centro da aldeia."  
"-E o que é isto?"  
"-Isto? Um circo, e cabanas de diversão." – Respondeu ela, apontando em seguida para uma das muitas cabanas. – "Ali é uma cabana de jogos. Queres ir ver?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ele puxando-a em seguida.

"-É suposto fazer o quê?"  
"-Muito simples meu senhor, tem estas 3 bolas, e terá que acertar naqueles copos lá ao fundo. Se conseguir derrubar todos os copos, pode escolher um destes bonecos de peluche."  
"-Podes começar a escolher o boneco que queres princesa." – Disse ele à ruiva.

Pegou na primeira bola, e em seguida olhou para os copos. Fácil. Atirar para baixo. E foi o que fez. Assim que a bola tocou os copos da última fila, todos eles se desmoronaram.

"-O urso castanho." – Respondeu ela olhando para enorme peluche.  
"-Nunca imaginei que conseguisses logo à primeira." – Comentou ela pegando no urso.  
"-Não me subestimes princesa." – Disse ele sorrindo, fazendo-a rir.

"-Cheira bem. E vem dali." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela e correndo em seguida até uma cabana rosa.  
"-Algodão doce. Algodão doce! Quem quer?"  
"-Quero dois." – Respondeu ele pousando uma moeda de prata em cima da bancada.

Minutos depois tanto ele como Ginny comiam o algodão doce, calmamente, sentados num banco de pedra no centro do movimento.

"-E em seguida queres ver o quê?" – perguntou ela vendo que ele tinha comido tudo.  
"-Espera aqui. Venho já." – Respondeu ele levantando-se em seguida.

Ginny olhou para ele e por momento quis segui-lo, mas logo em seguida encolheu os ombros e manteve-se sentada no mesmo local, continuando a comer seu algodão doce calmamente.

"-Fecha os olhos princesa." – Disse ele de pé em frente a ela.  
"-Para quê? Afinal onde foste?"  
"-Fecha os olhos apenas. Confia em mim."

A ruiva encolheu os ombros, fechando os olhos em seguida. Sentiu as mãos dele pousadas na sua cabeça, e soube que ele pôs lá algo. Uma coroa ou algo assim.

"-Podes abrir." – Disse ele ao ouvido dela.

Assim que abriu os olhos ela elevou a mão à cabeça, vendo que o que ele tinha lá posta fora uma coroa sim, uma coroa de flores. Retirou-a, apenas para a ver. Era linda!  
Uma coroa de rosas clarinhas.

"-Obrigada, muito obrigada. Parecem as rosas do palácio."  
"-Do palácio?"  
"-Sim. No jardim, há umas lindas. Rosas brancas. Pelo menos havia há anos atrás. Eu vi-as daquela vez, quando éramos crianças. Nunca me esqueci daquelas rosas. Mas estas são tão lindas. Muito obrigada." – Ela encostou os lábios ao ouvido dele apenas para sussurrar: "-Obrigada meu príncipe."  
"-De nada minha princesa."

"-E agora?" – perguntou ele olhando em roda.  
"-Agora vamos ver o melhor. O circo. Anda." – Respondeu ela levantando-se e puxando-o pela mão.

Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Nunca mesmo. Na realidade ele não se lembrava de algum dia se ter divertido tanto. Sempre estivera habituado a ir a espectáculos, mas nunca nenhum como aquele, ia muitas vezes a ballets, a operas, a espectáculos relacionados com esgrima. Nunca, mas mesmo nunca tinha visto um circo. E estava a adorar.

Olhou de soslaio para a ruiva que estava ao seu lado, feliz. Ela era tão encantadora. Tão feliz. E estava a mostrar-lhe algo que não conhecia. A diversão. A vida para além das paredes do palácio. A vida que ele sempre havia desejado experimentar.  
Voltou a olhar para o espectáculo que decorria à sua frente, e em seguida percorreu com o olhar todas as pessoas que viam o mesmo espectáculo que ele. Era incrível como todos eles eram pessoas simples, sem muitas posses, mas todas pareciam felizes, como ele nunca vira. As pessoas que ele conhecia eram todas iguais. Ricas, e aparentavam ser felizes, mas faltava algo. E agora ele tinha descoberto o que era. Era o mesmo que faltava a todas as donzelas ricas que queriam sair com ele. Um sorriso. Era isso. Tão simples, mas tão difícil de encontrar nas pessoas com quem convivia.

Deixou-se escorregar ligeiramente pela cadeira, sorrindo. Aquilo é que era o verdadeiro significado da vida. Ser feliz. Amar e sentir que somos amados. Viver a vida ao máximo.  
E agora é que ele entendia. E graças a ela. À sua princesa. Graças a Virgínia.

…

"-Gostaste desta tarde?" – perguntou ela assim que abriu a porta do seu quarto.  
"-Foi a melhor da minha vida. Nunca me tinha divertido tanto." – Respondeu, vendo-a tirar a coroa de flores e pousá-la delicadamente em cima da cama.

A ruiva virou-se para ele e sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

"-Céus, tu és tão especial Virgínia." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.

Ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

"-Eu amo-te Draco." – Murmurou extremamente baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente.

O loiro passou com os braços pela cintura dela, aproximando-a do seu corpo e em seguida disse:

"-Também te amo."

A ruiva desencostou a cabeça do peito dele, e em seguida olhou-o nos olhos, perplexa.

"-Amas-me?"  
"-Sim. Eu procurei-te durante anos, muitos, desde que te vi no jardim do palácio. E quando te encontrei, fiquei tão feliz. E agora sei porquê. Porque te amo. Amo-te muito princesa."

Ela engoliu em seco, e fechou os olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de escorrerem.

"-O que foi?"  
"-Nada Draco." – Respondeu abrindo os olhos. – "Eu também te amo desde que te vi."

Ele sorriu, beijando-a apaixonadamente, apertando-a contra o seu corpo. Afastaram-se assustados quando alguém bateu à porta.

"-Ginny? Virgínia estás ai? É a Tonks!"  
"-Estou sim, a vestir-me."  
"-Oh tudo bem. Quando acabares preciso da tua ajuda na cozinha, pode ser?"  
"-Tudo bem. Vou já lá." – Respondeu ela segurando na maçaneta da porta, não deixando que ela abrisse a porta e o visse ali.

Ouviu a mulher afastar-se e respirou fundo, aliviada.

"-Tens que ir."  
"-Não quero ir." – Disse ele.  
"-Mas tens. Eu prometo, que depois do jantar, vou ter contigo."  
"-Ficarei à tua espera." – Disse sorrindo, dando um beijo na testa dela, e saindo do quarto dela em seguida.

….

"-A tarde foi boa?" – perguntou assim que ele abriu a porta da biblioteca.  
"-Não voltes a fazer isso Zabini. Por momentos pensei que fosse o Snape." – Disse ele furioso, fechando a porta e olhando para o moreno, que apenas sorria.  
"-Desculpa lá. Mas estava curioso. Estou aqui, há mais de 3 horas e só agora é que chegas. Então foi boa? E que raio de roupa é essa?"  
"-Ainda não me mudei, tenho que o fazer, antes que mais alguém me veja assim. A roupa foi ideia de Virgínia. Passamos a tarde na aldeia, foi divertidíssimo. Comemos algodão doce, ganhei um urso de peluche para ela num jogo de barraquinha, vimos um espectáculo de circo. Sim, foi mesmo bom. Mas agora tenho, que me ir mudar."

Blaise apenas riu, vendo o loiro sair novamente da biblioteca. Mas assim que ele fechou a porta, suspirou. Ele estava apaixonado, e tinha a certeza que a ruiva também gostava dele. Por isso estava preocupado. Como iria Draco resolver aquele problema? Os pais dele nunca permitiriam!  
Levantou-se, andando de um lado para o outro. Tinha medo do que o amigo poderia fazer por amor a ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ele.

Bem, eles eram amigos. Por isso, ele iria ajudá-lo, no que fosse preciso. Mesmo que fosse necessário tirar Draco e Virgínia do reino. Ele fá-lo-ia.  
Mas em todo o caso, teria que esperar para ver como é que o Rei Lucius e a Rainha Narcisa reagiriam à paixão do filho pela criada Virgínia.

"-Tens que saber este decreto!"  
"-Mas, eu já o sei. E já é tarde." – Resmungou ele olhando o homem que o encarava.  
"-Desapareceste novamente durante toda a tarde, agora como castigo vais ficar aqui até eu te mandar embora." – Disse Snape parecendo cada vez mais zangado.  
"-Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro, o futuro rei, tu não tens direito a me tratar assim."  
"-Teu pai obrigou-me a garantir-lhe que tomava conta de ti enquanto eles viajavam, é isso que estou a fazer."  
"-Mas, eu estou farto." – Disse levantando-se e pousando as mãos em cima da mesa redonda. – "Vou-me deitar, é muito tarde." – Disse em seguida, virando costas ao homem e saindo da sala, batendo com a porta.

Só esperava que ela não se tivesse cansado de esperar. Era só isso que ele esperava, afinal queria vê-la, queria estar com ela. Não havia nada, que mais quisesse.

Abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu, vendo-a deitada na cama, dormindo serenamente.  
Caminhou até à cama, abaixando-se em frente a ela, sorrindo. Ela era linda.  
Sorriu durante alguns segundos, antes de se levantar e trocar de roupa em seguida. Caminhou até à cama, deitando-se em seguida ao lado dela. Passou com o braço pela cintura dela, aninhando-a no seu peito.

"-Draco." – Murmurou ela acordando.  
"-Dorme Virgínia. Dorme." – Murmurou ele, sentindo-a ajeitar-se.

Segundos depois ela voltava a adormecer, e ele apenas sorriu.

Observou-a durante imenso tempo, tanto tempo que ficou a saber de cor cada traço do rosto dela. Mas sem dar por isso, e sem querer, acabou por adormecer também, abraçado a ela. Sorrindo, feliz!

_Final do capitulo 6 _

**N/A: Aqui está um novo capitulo. Eu pessoalmente gosto deste capitulo, não sei bem porquê, mas enfim. Hum, o próximo capitulo promete, mas primeiro, os agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **eu já disse que a vossas ideias sobre o possível futuro desta fic são o máximo? Bem, a única coisa a fazer é esperares pelos próximos capítulo, onde muita coisa será explicada. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: desta vez não foi bem em confusão que eles se meteram, mas passaram um bom tempo juntos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: eu gosto muito desse Draco sim, mas quando ele é assim sarcástico e sexy, cheio de sensualidade é ainda melhor. Em breve vou postar uma fic com um Draco desse género. O Blaise é fantástico. Eu acho que não consegui escrever uma fic onde o Blaise não esteja. Si, percebi o que querias dizer em relação à marca dela, mas não te vou dizer o que queres saber, vais ter que esperar, não vou estragar a surpresa. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: o Blaise é o melhor, mas enfim, eu imagina-o assim, cheio de graça e super fofo e querido. Espero que continues a gostar, e a comentar. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: a marca não tinha valor na história? Hum, eu disse isso? Quando? Sim mentira tem perna curta, mas eles têm jeito a mentir. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Thaís**: desta vez não demorei tanto. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. JINHOS!

**Srta Malfoy**: meu silêncio te deixa curiosa? Bem, isso é bom, pois quer dizer que vais continuar a ler não é? 3 Dias, é o suficiente? Eu acho que não. Mas não dizem que se tem que aproveitar tudo ao máximo. É o que eles vão fazer. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. JINHOS!

**Lou Malfoy**: eu espero bem ter conseguido tirar as notas que preciso para entrar na faculdade. Hum….sim podes ser tu com o Blaise no quarto, eu deixo. Oh. A JK é uma destruidora de imaginação. Mas para mim eu tenho o MEU Blaise que é bem mais giro que o dela. É, ela não enxerga beleza em DG, só em HG, mas qual é a beleza de HG? É tão sem graça. Odeio HG, muito mesmo. Enfim! Quem sabe o Potter não morre neste ultimo livro. Eu vi uma noticia na televisão cá me Portugal, que era uma das hipóteses. Eu até gostava. Mas se isso acontecer, certamente Draco morrera também, ou irá para Azkaban, nunca ficará com a Ginny, enfim, nas minhas fics eles continuam a ficar juntos, não há casal melhor. Excepto claro, Sirius e Bellatrix, e eu e Draco obviamente. não tenhas nenhuma ataque, não é necessário. Espero não ter demorado desta vez. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: se eles vão passar por muitos problemas? Hum, diria que sim, eu gosto de os fazer passar por muitos problemas, ou por alguns pelo menos. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Kika**: morrer? Sono? E preguiça? Eu acho isso tudo uma combinação fantástica. Feria a sério! Sabes, eu gostava de fazer isso, trabalhar nas ferias, não me iria sentir tão inútil e isso, mas ok, eu não faço nada, espero pacientemente por dia 13 e depois se tudo correr bem vou começar a tirar a carta, o que não é tão emocionante assim, mas tudo bem. Sim, estou feliz, um pouco saturada de não fazer nada, mas feliz. Eu já reparei que não consegues escrever mesmo nada, mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo, mal mas enfim! Também me vou ficar por aki. JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

_Ginny seguiu-o com o olhar e viu ele abrir a porta, em seguida ouviu a voz do Blaise dizer aflita:_

"_-Problemas. Teus pais."_

"_-O que têm eles?"_

"_-Voltaram." – Disse Blaise fazendo com que a ruiva se levantasse da cama na mesma altura e caminhasse apressadamente até à porta._

**Pois é, parece que os pais dele voltaram.**

**E agora o que vai acontecer? Não percam o próximo capitulo de Lalala!**

**REVIEWS! Muitos REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**_  
_


	9. The return of the kings

_Capitulo 7_

_**The return of the Kings**_

Acordou por causa das batidas incessantes na porta. Saltou de susto vendo que Draco se estava a levantar mesmo ao seu lado.

"-Deixa-te estar ai princesa." – Disse ele caminhando até à enorme porta.

Ginny seguiu-o com o olhar e viu ele abrir a porta, em seguida ouviu a voz do Blaise dizer aflita:

"-Problemas. Teus pais."  
"-O que têm eles?"  
"-Voltaram." – Disse Blaise fazendo com que a ruiva se levantasse da cama na mesma altura e caminhasse apressadamente até à porta.  
"-Vou embora então." – Disse ela olhando do moreno para o loiro.  
"-Princesa, nós pudemos tratar disto, eles terão que aceitar." – Disse ele agarrando no pulso dela.  
"-Não é bem assim Draco, olha para mim, sou uma criada, ele nunca vão permitir."  
"-Terão que o fazer."  
"-Draco! Eu acho que isto é pior do que pensas." – Murmurou Blaise. – "Eles trazem companhia."

"-Campainha?"  
"-O rei do reino vizinho, e os filhos, nomeadamente a filha."

A ruiva sentiu o coração bater forte, enquanto o aperto de Draco se intensificava no seu pulso.

"-Eu tenho mesmo que ir."  
"-Virgínia…."  
"-Eu tenho." – Disse ela soltando-se dele e caminhando em seguida para fora do quarto.

"-E agora Blaise?"  
"-Não sei, mas a situação está complicada."  
"-Eu não posso perde-la. Farei o que for preciso. Qualquer coisa."  
"-Eu ajudo-te amigo, podes contar comigo."  
"-Óptimo. Mas agora o melhor é ir-me arranjar, tenho que ir dar as boas vindas aos meus pais e aos convidados, ou ainda me chamam de mal-educado."

….

Entrou na cozinha e em seguida sentou-se na mesa, enterrando a face nas mãos. Não podia acreditar no que sentia. Sabia desde o início o que iria acontecer, o sonho iria acabar mal os pais deles chegassem. Mas nunca imaginou que se sentiria assim. Amava-o mais do que queria. E naquele momento sentia o amargo gosto de ser trocada. Trocada por uma princesa do reino vizinho.

Ela sabia. Sabia que Draco estava na hora de casar, sabia que os pais dele queriam isso. E tinha a certeza que era para isso que aquela princesa estava lá. Suspirou. Não fazia mal. Mesmo que tudo tivesse terminado, havia algo que ninguém lhe podia tirar. As lembranças, as promessas, as juras. Os momentos passados com ele.

Momentos que mais nenhuma passaria. Agora era altura de limpar as lágrimas e esquecer. Esquecer e guardar aqueles dias para sempre na sua memória.  
Sim, era isso. Seria difícil, mas ela iria conseguir. Ela tinha que conseguir.

….

Suspirou fundo alisando com as mãos a camisa de seda, antes de abrir a enorme porta que dava para a sala do trono.

Sentiu o coração bater forte olhando para seus pais. Ambos sentados no trono, ambos a olharem para ele. Viu quando sua mãe deu um sorriso satisfeito e olhou para o seu lado. Draco seguiu-lhe o olhar, apenas para ver um rapaz moreno olhando para ele, e atrás dele, havia uma menina, uma princesa, morena também.

Princesa!

Caminhou até ao pé dos seus pais, e sua mãe levantou-se, abraçando-o por poucos segundos antes de olhar nos olhos dele e perguntar:

"-Como foram estes dias Draco?"  
"-Óptimos mãe. Inesquecíveis." – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Era verdade. Seriam inesquecíveis, totalmente!

"-Nós trouxemos convidados. É o Harry e a Hermione, eles são filhos do Arthur, o amigo que fomos visitar." – Disse Narcisa apontando para os dois jovens que Draco tinha visto segundos antes.

O rapaz aproximou-se dele, e Draco sentiu algo estranho, um sentimento estranho. Não gostava dele, nem um pouco. Não sabia bem porquê, mas não gostava.

"-Harry Potter. Filho de Arthur Weasley."  
"-Potter?" – perguntou ele surpreso.  
"-Minha mãe. Ela queria que eu tivesse o nome do meu avô materno. Harry Potter. E esta é minha irmã, Hermione."

Draco olhou para a morena que lhe sorria, e sentiu a mesma coisa que segundos antes com o moreno. Não gostava dela. Nem um pouco.

"-É o prazer conhecer-vos."  
"-Óptimo, porque nós trouxemo-los por um motivo. E o motivo é que tu, Draco, vais casar." – Disse Lucius levantando-se e pousando a mão no ombro do filho.

Draco sentiu o coração parar no mesmo instante. Casar! Não, casar não! Não com ela! Não ele não podia.

"-Casar?"  
"-Com a princesa Hermione. Arthur ofereceu a mão da filha em casamento."  
"-Não!"  
"-Não?"

"-Eu não quero casar com ela. Não vou casar com ela!" – disse ele seriamente olhando para o pai e para a mãe.  
"-Vais sim."  
"-Não pai, não vou. Eu amo outra mulher, e é com ela que eu vou casar. Quer vocês queiram, ou não." – Disse ele irritado, voltando costas e saindo da sala do trono no segundo seguinte.

Quase bateu no homem ruivo que caminhava para a sala de onde ele tinha saído.

"-Deves de ser Draco Malfoy."  
"-E o senhor é?"  
"-Arthur Weasley."  
"-Oiça, eu não vou casar com sua filha, eu amo outra mulher, e não vou deixá-la fugir. Não pela sua filha. Lamento." – Disse ele afastando-se do ruivo em seguida.

Arthur olhou para trás do ombro sorrindo. Aquele rapaz era corajoso. Se ele tivesse sido assim anos antes era tudo diferente. Muito diferente.

….

"-Falasse em casamento?" – perguntou ele enquanto pesava umas maçãs.  
"-Sim, claro. Com a filha do rei Arthur Weasley."

Sirius deixou cair o saco das frutas ao chão ao ouvir o nome do rei. Não era possível. Arthur Weasley ali. No palácio. Não, isso era mau de mais.

"-Tio deixaste cair tudo." – Disse a voz de Ginny atrás de si.

Minutos depois Sirius entregava um saco de maçãs à pessoa com que falava antes da sua sobrinha aparecer. Em seguida virou-se para a ruiva que se encontrava sentada num banquinho com uma expressão ausente.

"-O que foi princesa?"  
"-Nada tio, nada." – Murmurou ela.  
"-É, ele não é? Draco?"

A ruiva encarou o tio sem dizer nada. Apenas suspirou o que fez com que o tio se abaixasse ao pé dela, e passasse com as mãos na face. Já vira aquela expressão certa vez, mas não naquela ruiva. Vira-a em Molly.

"-Tu disseste que não te ias apaixonar." – Murmurou ele passando com a ponta dos dedos na face da ruiva.  
"-Eu sei, mas eu estou apaixonada. Completamente."  
"-Sabia que não devia de te ter deixado ficar com ele. Sabia que ias sofrer."  
"-Está tudo bem tio. A sério! Eu vou ficar bem."

E mais uma vez ele já tinha ouvido aquela frase. Há anos atrás. E foi então que ele entendeu que tudo se repetia.

"-Princesa, é verdade o que se diz? Sobre o facto de o rei Arthur Weasley do reino vizinho estar cá?"  
"-Sim, ele e os filhos." – Respondeu a ruiva encolhendo os ombros.  
"-Certo."  
"-Tenho que ir tio." – Disse ela levantando-se e dando um beijo na face do homem.  
"-Tens a certeza que ficas bem?"  
"-Claro. Está descansado, eu fico, na verdade eu estou bem." – Respondeu ela encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo, antes de sair da bancada e caminhar por entre as outras bancas do mercado. Caminhando até ao palácio.

…..

Entrou nos domínios do palácio e sorriu triste. Sabia que tinha dito ao tio que estava bem, mas ela não estava. Muito pelo contrário.  
Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa bater na sua face, fazendo com que seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçassem. Abriu os olhos segundos depois e apanhou um enorme susto ao ver um par de olhos verdes fitá-la.

"-Olá." – Disse o moreno que a encarava.  
"-Olá. Quem és tu?"  
"-Harry."  
"-Oh. Nunca te vi por aqui. Sou a Virgínia. Ginny para os amigos." – Disse ela rindo, só então reaprendo nas roupas dele.

Roupas caras. Roupas parecidas com as de Draco.

"-Oh céus. Você é um príncipe."  
"-Sim sou, e então?"  
"-Eu tenho que ir para a cozinha. Lá é que é o meu lugar." – Murmurou ela antes de fazer um ligeira reverencia e desaparecer dali, quase correndo até à cozinha.

…..

"-És capaz de te acalmares?" – perguntou pela sexta vez, vendo o loiro caminhar de um lado para o outro.  
"-Não consigo Blaise, eles querem que eu case. Case! Com uma princesa que eu nem conheço."  
"-Sabias que isto ia acontecer. Virgínia sabia que isto ia acontecer."  
"-E o que é, suposto eu fazer? Esquecer estes dias? Esquecer o que sinto por ela? Esquecer Virgínia? Eu não consigo, não posso e não quero."

Sentou-se no sofá ao lado do amigo e em seguida murmurou:

"-Preciso de a ver. Eu tenho que ver a Virgínia."  
"-Não será fácil. Não agora que teus pais voltaram."

A porta abriu-se e Draco viu Severus Snape caminhar até ele.

"-Teu pai chamou-te, e diz para ires ter com ele já, rapidamente."

Fechou os olhos por segundos, antes de se levantar e passar pelo homem que sorria maldosamente. Minutos depois encontrava-se frente a frente com seu pai, e o homem não o encarava com uma expressão muito feliz.

"-Soube de algo interessante Draco."  
"-Do quê?"  
"-Parece que andaste desaparecido durante tardes e noites, não é verdade?"  
"-Sim, é."

"-Uma mulher?"  
"-Sim pai, uma mulher. A mulher com quem eu me quero casar."  
"-Não Draco, a mulher com quem te divertiste estes dias. Tu vais casar com uma princesa. Vais casar com Hermione, ela é uma princesa digna de ti."  
"-Eu não…"

"-Acabei de dizer que vais casar, e tu vais casar com ela. A bem ou a mal. O que queres que faça? Que descubra quem é essa tua mulherzinha e dê cabo dela? Sabes que posso fazê-lo, não sabes? Eu posso descobri-la! E se o fizer ela não terá um fim muito bom. Tu vais casar Draco, se queres que ela fique bem, seja ela quem for."

Engoliu em seco perante a ameaça de seu pai. Sabia que seu pai poderia descobrir quem ela era. Alguém podia tê-los visto, ou ele podia apenas apanhar um olhar dos dois. Algo. Ele era inteligente, iria descobrir. E seria mau se isso acontecesse. Virgínia correria perigo. E ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

"-Então Draco, vais casar ou não?" – perguntou o homem sorrindo encarando seu filho.

….

Acabou de fazer o bolo de chocolate quando sentiu alguém atrás de si. Virou-se apenas para encarar o moreno que vira horas antes.

"-Aqui estás tu Ginny. Pensava que te tinhas evaporado."  
"-Você não deve de estar aqui. A cozinha não é local para um príncipe."  
"-Eu sou um príncipe diferente. Então responde-me a uma pergunta: És casada?"

"-Como? Não! Claro que não."  
"-Namorado?"

"-Não." – Respondeu ela olhando para o chão impedindo as lágrimas de escorrerem.

"-Perfeito."

"-O que lhe importa a minha vida? Eu não entendo."  
"-Eu preciso de uma noiva. E tu és a ideal."

A ruiva abriu a boca e deixou cair ao chão o prato com o bolo. Fixou os olhos verdes dele e ouviu ele rir em seguida. Engoliu em seco sentindo as mãos quentes dele sobre as suas, e em seguida ele fixou-a, dizendo:

"-És linda, e eu apaixonei-me por ti assim que te vi no jardim. Quero que sejas minha noiva."  
"-Eu sou uma criada."  
"-Não importa. Serás uma princesa em poucos dias." – Disse ele encolhendo os ombros e puxando-a para fora da cozinha.

Caminhou pelo corredor do palácio, tentando em vão chamar o moreno à razão. Viu a porta da enorme sala abrir-se e segundos depois ela encontrava-se em frente de um homem que nunca tinha visto.

"-Pai, apresento-te a Virgínia. Ela é minha noiva." – Disse ele fazendo a ruiva olhá-lo em choque.  
"-Noiva?"  
"-Eu sei que ela é uma criada, e que ainda agora eu conheci, mas ela tem algo tão diferente. Não sei bem o que é."

Arthur olhou para a ruiva que parecia assustada de mais para falar. Era tão parecida com….não, não poderia ser. Abanou a cabeça levemente e em seguida olhou para a ruiva e em seguida para o seu filho.

Sorriu! Não importava se ela era uma criada. Se Harry achava que ela era digna, então que assim fosse.

"-Se queres casar com ela, podes casar filho."  
"-Mas…mas eu sou…eu sou uma criada." – Murmurou ela.  
"-És uma pessoa como qualquer outra. Há uns anos eu percebi que até as criadas, ou plebeias são capazes de serem mais dignas que as princesas ou as rainhas. E tu pareces ter um bom coração. Espero que vocês sejam felizes."

A porta da sala voltou a ser aberta e Virgínia viu Draco entrar assim como o pai dele. O olhar do príncipe loiro encontrou o dela, e ela apenas engoliu em seco impedindo as lágrimas de se formarem nos seus olhos.

"-Lucius, tenho uma bela notícia a te dar. Meu filho vai casar. Com Virgínia." – Disse Arthur.  
"-E Draco decidiu casar com tua filha Arthur."

Virgínia e Draco encaram-se por instantes, até que ambos desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo. Aquele era um pesadelo.

Um terrível pesadelo. E iria durar. Para sempre.

_Fim do capitulo 7_

**N/A: E eu ando a demorar, novamente. Pior! Sem grandes motivos, mas enfim, não sei porquê, parece que não tenho tempo para nada, apesar de ter muito tempo livre. Não entendo. Mas, aqui está o capitulo….e espero que tenham gostado, apesar da demorar.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Angélica B. Malfoy: **a marca, vai demorar um porquinho a ser explicada, só mesmo no penúltimo capitulo. Este capítulo mudou tudo, certo? Agora vai haver dois casamentos. Fantástico não? Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: não sei porque é que eles os dois ficam sempre juntos, mas a verdade é que ficam muito bem juntos, perfeitamente juntos, melhor que outro casal qualquer de HP. Complicar? Acho que foi mais que uma simples complicação não achas? Mas enfim, as coisas nem sempre são como queremos. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e das surpresas. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: não, não foi audácia. Draco fica bem vestido de qualquer maneira. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também, apesar de não ter sido nada fofo. Espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: bah! Tu sabes como eu sou, sempre pronta a surpreender, e a meter muito drama nas minhas fics, e aqui está … drama. Espero que tenhas gostado. E eu disse que Harry iria aparecer, não disse? Aqui está. JINHOS!

**Thaís**: tu gostas de coisas fofas, eu também, mas gosto mais assim, com drama. É giro. Mas o que gosto mesmo é de escrever assim coisas normais, com um certo toque de malícia. Mas como não é assim que eu escrevo esta fic, é mais fofa e dramática. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Lou Malfoy**: eu achei bom que Draco visse a vida na aldeia. E sim, depois da calmaria vem sempre a tormenta. Sim podes ir mesmo para ao pé do Blaise, eu deixo. HG não vale nada, nada mesmo. Sim que o Potter morra. Mas aqui ele apareceu, e está bem vivinho. E foi atrás de Ginny, como sempre. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu gosto de Sirius e Bellatrix há muito tempo. Mas não gosto mais deles do que Draco e Ginny. Draco e Ginny são o meu casal favorito, e hão-de ser sempre. E eu não sei o que mais dizer, digamos que não estou com vontade de escrever nada decente. E eu gostava de fazer anos mais vezes, para tu comentares milhentas fics minhas, é sempre giro. Bem, não sei se já leste mais. Enfim….espero que continues a gostar da fic, já não falta muito para o fim. JINHOS!

**LolitaMalfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, apesar de agora as coisas complicarem, e ligeiramente confusas e tal. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mariana**: o que vai acontecer? Muita confusão. Acabar juntos? Hum, não sei, afinal com tantos casamentos e noivados que vão acontecer, as coisas não vão andar muito bem, não. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: sim, foi fofo, o ultimo capítulo fofo. Agora vai haver drama e lágrimas. O que também é muito giro. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Mrs. Butler**: quem é o pai da Ginny? Hum….em breve saberás. Muito em breve. Só mais dois capítulos e ficasse a saber quem é o pai dela. Espero que comentes, e que tenhas gostado deste capítulo.

**Taty Black**: eu ando a acompanhar a tua fic, e ela é bastante diferente da minha, mas eu fico muito feliz por ter sido esta fic a te inspirar, é muito bom saber que o que nós escrevemos inspira outras pessoas. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: e agora? Pois é! Uma boa pergunta. Mas vão casar. Não um com outro, mas enfim. Espero que continues a gostar da fic, e a comentar. JINHOS!

**Naiara w.m**: grávida. Não, não a vou colocar grávida. Isso é muito normal, muito usado, eu própria já usei isso em uma ou outra fic, mas nesta não vou usar. Não vai haver gravidez para ninguém. Mas espero que mesmo assim continues a acompanhar a fic, e espero que comentes. JINHOS!

**Gabi Malfoy**: gostei da tua não pressão, foi giro. Mas eu postei, não tao rápido como deveria é certo, mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado das surpresas. E que continues a comentar. JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal, este capítulo foi muito diferente de todos até aqui, o drama começou, e eu gosto disso. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora COMENTEM! Eu acho que o capítulo merece certo?**

**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**

"_-Draco."_

"_-Tu não podes casar princesa." – Disse ele abruptamente. – "Eu não vou aguentar, não consigo imaginar outro no lugar que é meu."_

"_-Tu também vais casar."_

"_-Meu pai, obrigou-me. Mas eu iria fazer algo, não iria casar, não com ela. És tu quem eu quero. Eu não sei o que faria, mas iria fazer algo. Mas agora, que tu vais casar também, eu não sei o que fazer."_

"_-Draco." – Murmurou ela passando com a ponta dos dedos na face pálida dela. - "Eu amo-te, aconteça o que acontecer."_

"_-Ginny, o que fazes com o Malfoy?"_

**Eu não prometo nada, mas se tiver muitos comentários…assim mais de 15, quem sabe eu não actualize no fim de semana, ou logo no inicio da próxima semana……**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


	10. The past's back

_Capitulo 8_

**_The past's back _**

Encontrava-se de pé em frente à enorme janela que dava para o jardim, observando a ruivinha que estava sentada no jardim, olhando para a frente, fixamente.  
Suspirou. Harry iria casar com ela dentro de dias, mas ela não parecia tão feliz quanto devia. Era uma criada devia de estar feliz por ir ser uma princesa, uma futura rainha. Mas ela não estava. E isso era estranho.

Mas não era isso que o preocupava mais. Ela era-lhe tão familiar. Era tão parecida com uma pessoa que ele conhecera anos antes. Abanou a cabeça. Impossível. Essa pessoa morrera há 20 anos atrás. Infelizmente.

Tamborilou os dedos no parapeito da janela e em seguida concentrou seus pensamentos noutro problema. O casamento de Hermione com Draco Malfoy! Havia algo de estranho. O rapaz tinha-lhe dito que não iria casar, e parecera tão decidido. Fora só preciso Lucius falar com ele para o fazer mudar de opinião.  
Conhecia bem Lucius Malfoy, sabia como ele era persuasivo. Sabia que ele tinha obrigado o filho a casar. Sabia que o rapaz não estava feliz.

Suspirou fundo, antes de se afastar da janela, tentando esquecer os pensamentos que o assombravam desde que seus filhos ficaram noivos. Tentando esquecer os pensamentos que tinha há 3 dias.

…..

A vida no palácio não era a mesma de sempre, não o era há 3 dias. Todos andavam atarefados com os preparativos para os dois casamentos.  
Draco deixou-se cair no sofá fofo do seu quarto, olhando para a sua cama.

Casar! Ele ia casar. Pior! ELA ia casar.  
Não sabia exactamente o que sentia. Não queria casar, não queria que ela casasse. Queria ficar com ela, e sabia que ela queria ficar com ele. Acreditava no amor dela, sabia que ela o amava. O olhar dela dizia-lhe isso. O olhar triste que ela tinha há 3 dias, dizia-lhe isso.

Suspirou, atirando com uma das almofadas contra a parede, furiosamente. Queria que o tempo voltasse atrás, queria voltar a tê-la nos seus braços. Só de pensar que aquele moreno idiota podia tocar nela assim que casasse. Ou antes!  
Esse pensamento deu-lhe náuseas, e só fez com que ele tivesse ainda mais ódio do moreno.

Não conseguia controlar a vontade que tinha de a ver, apenas não era capaz.

Levantou-se no segundos seguinte, saindo do quarto. Tinha que a ver. Falar com ela. Tinha mesmo. Antes que explodisse de ciúmes e de raiva.

….

Não podia acreditar que ia casar em três dias. Apenas não podia. Mas o pior é que não conseguia demover Harry dessa ideia. Ela não queria casar! Não com Harry Potter. Apenas não queria.

Suspirou, sentindo em seguida alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Alguém que sabia quem era.

"-Olá princesa."

Ela virou-se para ele vagarosamente, encarando-o firmemente em seguida. Engoliu em seco e sentiu as lágrimas quererem escorrer pela sua face.

"-Draco."  
"-Tu não podes casar princesa." – Disse ele abruptamente. – "Eu não vou aguentar, não consigo imaginar outro no lugar que é meu."  
"-Tu também vais casar."  
"-Meu pai, obrigou-me. Mas eu iria fazer algo, não iria casar, não com ela. És tu quem eu quero. Eu não sei o que faria, mas iria fazer algo. Mas agora, que tu vais casar também, eu não sei o que fazer."  
"-Draco." – Murmurou ela passando com a ponta dos dedos na face pálida dela. - "Eu amo-te, aconteça o que acontecer."

"-Ginny, o que fazes com o Malfoy?"

Draco fechou os olhos com força, e levantou-se no segundo seguinte encarando o moreno que o encarava de volta.

"-Não tens vida Potter?"  
"-Ela é minha noiva Malfoy, e tu és noivo da minha irmã."  
"-E, eu quero que tu expludas." – Disse irritado.

Harry sorriu e em seguida aproximou-se mais do loiro, mantendo o sorriso sádico no rosto, antes de murmurar:

"-Eu sempre ganho, e a Ginny é minha."  
"-Não, ela nunca será tua. Porque tu não és eu." – Murmurou afastado o moreno de si, empurrando-o.

Ginny suspirou, levantando-se em seguida e postando-se ao lado de Harry.  
Draco olhou para ela e entendeu a mensagem. Não havia volta. Ele sabia isso, sempre soubera, e agora ela confirmara-o.

Desviou o olhar deles e em seguida caminhou até ao palácio. Nunca se tinha sentido assim. Mas ele sabia. Sabia que acontecesse o que acontecesse era ele que pertencia ao coração dela, e não o Potter. Assim como seria sempre ela no seu, e nunca outra.

"-O que é tu e o Malfoy faziam aqui?"  
"-Ele só me veio dizer que….não entendia o que eu tinha feito para casar com um príncipe. Afinal sou uma criada."  
"-Eu não acredito nisso, mas confio em ti, sei que não me iras trair, não com o noivo da minha irmã. Tu serias incapaz, não é Ginny?"  
"-É, eu seria."

"-Mano! – chamou Hermione aproximando-se dele. – "Viste o Draco?"  
"-Acabou de entrar no palácio." – Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Virgínia observou atentamente a morena. Linda. Um porte elegante, face branquinha, cabelos castanhos compridos e volumosos, jóias caras, vestidos de seda.  
Suspirou. Uma princesa. Algo que ela nunca seria. Não verdadeiramente. Draco merecia alguém como Hermione, e não alguém como ela.  
Mas ela sabia. Sabia que ele sempre a amaria, assim como ela o amaria para sempre.

"-Hoje vais ao jantar não vais? O jantar de noivado?" – perguntou Harry ao ouvido dela, assim que Hermione começou a caminhar de volta para o palácio.  
"-Claro, fui convidada mesmo. Teu pai convidou-me."  
"-Então vejo-te logo." – Disse ele dando um beijo nas costas da mão direita dela, e afastando-se em seguida.

Em 3 dias estaria casada, com um homem que não amava.

...

Acabou de se, vestir totalmente, e em seguida olhou para o anel eu estava em cima da sua mesa. O anel de noivado que fora de sua mãe, e de sua avó. O anel de noivado que passava de geração em geração na sua família. O anel que ditava formalmente a sentença dele.

Suspirou. Era a hora! A hora de formalizar o casamento. O casamento que se daria dentro de 3 dias. Fechou os olhos vendo a face da ruiva na sua mente. Ela nunca sairia de lá, ele não iria permitir. Virgínia era a mulher que amava, era a mulher que o fizera feliz, que lhe mostrara o verdadeiro significado da vida. Era a mulher que ele jamais esqueceria.

Pegou no anel, e em seguida guardou-o dentro do bolso do seu casaco. Olhou-se ao espelho uma última vez e em seguida saiu do quarto, dando de caras com Blaise.

"-Estás bem?"  
"-Achas?"  
"-Se, eu te pudesse ajudar, eu fazia-o, mas não há nada que, possa fazer lamento Draco."  
"-Tudo bem Blaise. Vais ver a Virgínia? Quero saber se ela está bem."  
"-Claro, eu vou."  
"-Obrigado." – Murmurou ele antes de se afastar do amigo e caminhar lentamente até ao enorme salão, o salão onde iria decorrer o jantar de noivado.

….

O vestido estava maravilhosamente esticado sobre sua cama de palha. O vestido que Harry lhe dera para ela levar ao jantar.

Draco não sabia que ela ia ao jantar. E ela não queria ir. Não queria ver o homem que amava a pedir a mão de outra em casamento. Deu meia volta e saiu do seu quarto batendo com a porta, caminhando até à cozinha.  
Assustou-se verdadeiramente ao vê-lo ali, parado no centro da cozinha, olhando para si.

….

Entrou no enorme salão vendo-o ricamente decorado. Mas isso não importava.

Seus olhos percorreram os convidados, fixando-se em Hermione e Harry. A morena caminhou até ele, e ele não se moveu, não valia a pena.

"-Chegaste finalmente." – Murmurou ela, passando com o braço pelo braço dele.  
"-Olha este anel." – Disse Harry mostrando-lhe um anel de ouro com uma esmeralda.  
"-Vais usá-lo Potter? Fica-te mesmo bem, condiz com os teus olhos." – Disse ele sarcasticamente, fazendo o moreno sorrir.  
"-Não. É para a minha noiva."

Draco engoliu em seco, tentando não demonstrar os ciúmes que sentia.

"-E por falar nisso onde ela está?" – perguntou Hermione ao irmão, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

…..

"-Sua alteza. O que deseja?" – perguntou ela olhando para o homem que a encarava.  
"-Estava à procura de um dos criados. Queria que me fossem comprar outro vinho."  
"-Se quiser que eu vá." – Ofereceu-se ela.  
"-Tu não és a criadinha que vai casar com o príncipe Harry?"  
"-Sim senhor, sou eu."  
"-Então porque ainda não estás no jantar?"  
"-Não sei bem. Mas quer o vinho senhor? Eu posso ir buscá-lo!"  
"-Sim, quero."  
"-Qual é senhor? E onde se vende?" – perguntou ela olhando para o homem loiro que a encarava friamente.

….

Virgínia ainda não tinha aparecido. Era estranho, ela já devia de ter aparecido.  
Ouviu a porta abrir-se e em seguida viu seu pai entrar no enorme salão, e caminhar até à mesa do jantar, sentando-se e fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem.

"-Podemos dar inicio ao jantar." – Disse ele.  
"-Lucius falta a noiva do meu filho." – Murmurou Arthur.

O rei olhou para o moreno e em seguida encolheu os ombros dizendo:

"-Eu encontrei-a na cozinha e ela não parecia muito disposta a vir ao jantar. Ofereceu-se e tudo para me ir comprar o vinho que eu queria."  
"-Vinho? Que vinho? Onde?" – perguntou Draco.  
"-Um vinho especial. Que apenas se vende num local."  
"-Onde pai? Onde é que esse vinho se vende?" – indagou Draco levantando-se e encarando o pai.

….

O coração batia fortemente enquanto esperava que o empregado lhe trouxesse as garrafas de vinho que havia pedido. Não queria ter que voltar ali, já tinham se passado, muitos anos, mas mesmo assim lembrava-se bem da pior noite da sua vida.

"-Ora vejam só quem regressou." – Disse uma voz forte atrás dela.

Virou-se lentamente, tremendo, e assim que viu o homem reconheceu-o. Nunca esqueceria aquela cara, aquele olhar duro e negro, nunca o esqueceria.

….

"-Onde pai?" – teimou ele batendo com as mãos na mesa.  
"-No bordel da aldeia." – Respondeu Lucius sabendo que todos os olhavam.

Viu quando o filho o olhou aterrorizado, e viu ele em seguida empurrar a cadeira e correr pelo salão até sair dele, continuando a correr.  
E foi então que ele descobriu quem era a mulher que seu filho amava.

Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado pela criada.

….

Sentiu o homem puxá-la pelos cabelos escada acima, enquanto tentava soltar-se, debatendo-se. Mas o homem tinha imensa força. Sentiu os braços dele em roda dos seus, apertando-os, forçando-a a parar quieta.

"-Solte-me."  
"-Não, não enquanto não me divertir, como há anos atrás." – Disse o homem entrando num dos quartos do bordel.

Sentiu suas costas embaterem fortemente contra o chão, e tentou soltar-se, mas mais uma vez a força do homem ganhou. Ele segurou-lhe os braços com as mãos, e prendeu-lhe as pernas, sentando-se em cima das pernas dela. Fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pela sua face, enquanto ouvia o homem rasgar a parte de cima do seu vestido.  
Iria voltar a acontecer. Seu passado iria voltar. E nada nem ninguém o iria impedir de ser repetido.

….

Entrou no bordel esbaforido, e em seguida aproximou-se do homem do balcão.

"-Viu uma ruiva de 19 anos, ela vinha à procura de vinho?" – perguntou ele apertando o colarinho do homem.  
"-Sim alteza, vi. A menina foi outra vez levada para o quarto pelo mesmo homem de há anos atrás. Levada por Tom Riddle."

Draco soltou o colarinho do homem e começou a subir as escadas rapidamente. Iria encontrá-la. Abriria todas as portas de todos os quartos e iria encontrá-la. Iria impedir o passado dela de voltar, iria.

….

Ouviu gritos do lado de fora da porta, mas não se importava, nada seria pior do que estava para vir. Fechou os olhos pensando em Draco, tinha que pensar em algo bom, e Draco fora o melhor que lhe acontecera na vida.

"-Solta-a!" – gritou a voz dele.

Ouviu um baque e em seguida deixou de sentir o homem sobre si, vendo-o rebolar no chão, e bater com a cabeça no chão. Viu quando Draco saltou para cima dele e o começou a socar fortemente, fazendo com que ele perdesse a consciência.

Tremia imensamente olhando o loiro que soltara o homem desacordado, e a encarava.

"-Princesa." – Murmurou ele olhando para a ruiva que se encontrava com a face molhada e machucada, com o vestido completamente rasgado, e com o cabelo completamente desalinhado.

Abaixou-se ao pé dela, e passou com os braços pelo corpo dela, aninhando-a no seu peito.

"-Pronto amor, pronto princesa, já passou. Eu estou aqui Virgínia, eu estou. Nada te vai acontecer, ninguém te vai fazer mal." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos ruivos, sentindo-a soluçar no seu peito.

"-Mandarei guardas para o levarem." – Disse ao dono do bordel, enquanto passava com o casaco pelos ombros de Virgínia, e a voltava a abraçar, antes de sair daquele lugar.

Caminhou com ela até ao seu cavalo, e montou, puxando-a em seguida, aninhando-a no seu peito. No instante seguinte Tempestade trotava pelas ruas da aldeia lentamente, indo em direcção do palácio.

….

Assim que chegou perto da porta do palácio viu seus pais, viu sua noiva e viu Harry olhando-o. No segundo seguinte Blaise corria até ele, e ele agradeceu pelo amigo se ter dirigido a eles.

"-Pega nela." – Murmurou ele vendo os braços do moreno segurarem na ruiva.

Sabia que todos os olhavam, mas ele não se importava, apenas desmontou, e em seguida tomou a ruiva dos braços do amigo, sentindo-a soluçar baixinho. Pegou nela ao colo, e sorriu quando ela encostou a face nos seus pescoço, acalmando-se em seguida, parando de soluçar.  
Passou pelos seus pais, vendo que seu pai o olhava com atenção. Ele tinha entendido, sabia quem era a mulher que ele amava. Mas pouco importava.

"-O que aconteceu com ela Malfoy?"  
"-Apenas sai da minha frente Potter." – Disse ele olhando para o moreno furiosamente.  
"-Eu exijo saber o que se passou."  
"-Não te vou dizer, é problema dela, e meu, não teu. Sai da minha frente."  
"-Harry deixa o Draco passar." – Disse Arthur.

Draco viu o moreno afastar-se de si furioso, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu sarcasticamente, antes de entrar no palácio, e caminhar até ao seu quarto.  
Deitou-a na sua cama, olhando-a, vendo os olhos dela sobre os seus.

"-Obrigada Draco." – Murmurou.

O loiro apenas sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama, e passando com um pano limpo na face dela, limpando o fio de sangue que escorria do sobrolho dela.

"-Está tudo bem agora princesa." – Disse ele, ajeitando-a por baixo das cobertas.  
"-Não me deixes."  
"-Seria incapaz de tal coisa Virgínia." – Murmurou ele deitando-se ao lado dela, sentindo em seguida a ruiva aninhar-se no seu peito.

Olhou para a porta, certificando-se de que a tinha fechado à chave. Sorriu, sentindo a mão dela na sua face, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

"-Sim?"  
"-Faz amor comigo Draco. Uma última vez." – Pediu ela, começando a ficar vermelha.

Ele sorriu, passando com a mão na face dela, antes de a beijar suavemente.  
O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais exigente, e quando ele deu por si, encontrava-se por cima da ruiva, beijando-a, encaixando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a tremer e gemer lentamente.

Era uma sensação indescritível o prazer que ele sentia com ela, o prazer que sentia em faze-la gemer como naquele momento.  
Gostava de observar as expressões dela. O lábio inferior que era ligeiramente mordido, os olhos que se fechavam quando gemia mais alto, a maneira como o corpo dela arqueava quando ele a beijava no pescoço e se movia mais rápido sobre ela.

Gemeu ao ouvido dela quando seu corpo e o dela tremeram ao mesmo tempo, e em seguida parou, apreciando o momento, sentindo-a tremer levemente.  
Deixou-se cair para o lado dela na cama, e sorriu, sentindo-a pousar a cabeça no seu peito.

"-Eu amo-te muito Draco." – Murmurou ela meio adormecida.  
"-E eu a ti princesa." – Sussurrou ele antes de a ver adormecer e adormecer também.

_Fim do capitulo 8_

**N/A: AH! Eu demorei, sim eu sei, e peço desculpa, mas é que nesta semana tive pouco tempo em casa, andei sempre a passear e a torrar na praia. Peço muitas desculpas, mas aqui está o capitulo, e que capitulo hein?**

**Antes de mais, os agradecimentos:**

**Juh Granger: **espero não ter demorado assim muito tempo, pois espero que tu continues a acompanhar e a gostar. BEIJOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: se o Harry e a Ginny não se podem casar? Sim, eles podem. Pois eles NÃO são irmãos. Garanto-te. Confuso? Nem por isso. A fic vai ter 11 capítulos e este foi o número 8. Está na recta final. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: reviravoltas são boas, eu acho, e eu adoro reviravoltas, tu não? Sim Harry apaixonou-se depressa, mas não é bem paixão, é mais o facto de querer uma noiva bonita. E Ginny é isso. O Ron? Quem disse que ele vai aparecer? Um mês sem pc deve de ser mesmo muito mau, nem quero imaginar eu sem o meu pc do coração. Harry e Pansy? Bem, uma vez li uma DG em que o Harry ficava com a Pansy, mas é tão estranho. Pior só mesmo Ron e Pansy. Será que a Ginny vai mesmo ficar com o Draco? Tens a certeza? Bem, espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**. Srtá. Malfoy**: sim o drama começou, e continua. E vai continuar no próximo, e é sempre bom um pouco de drama, não é? Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: Harry não é irmão de Ginny. Nem Hermione é irmã dela. Garanto-te que ela não é irmã deles. Por isso não haverá incesto algum, dou-te a minha palavra. E as tuas teorias estão erradas. Mas espero que continues a gostar, e que as coisas não continuem confusas. Já tens novas teorias? JINHOS!

**Jexy Delacamp**: hum a Ginny PODE casar com o Harry. Eles NÃO são irmãos, por isso podem casar-se. Mas quem disse que ela é filha de Arthur? O desfecho está perto, mas eu ainda tenho que o escrever, e não tenho sido capaz, mas tudo bem, há-de dar tudo certo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Rute**: espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Stra. Malfoy**: estás a entender o enredo todo? Tens a certeza? Quero saber as tuas teorias, posso? É só dizeres no review….talvez tu estejas certa. E eu tenho que ir ler o novo capítulo da tua fic. Espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: Ginny uma princesa? Se ela for princesa tem que ser irmão de Harry mas ela NÃO é irmão dele. Então, ainda achas que ela é uma princesa? Espero que continues a gostar da fic. JINHOS!

**Lou Malfoy**: sim o Potter estraga SEMPRE TUDO (mas eu tenho esperança que a Rowling o ate no 7º livro e talvez Ginny fique mesmo com Draco – bem em relação a esta parte já não tenho assim tanta esperança, mas enfim). Hum….Ginny NÃO é irmã de Harry. Espero não ter demorado muito a actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Gabi Malfoy**: estavas super hiper mega curiosa? Tu também vês a Flor? Ela é que costuma dizer isso. Ai ai, eu quero o príncipe dela. Passando à frente. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo, espero mesmo. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: e o que o tio da Ginny esconde sobre Molly? Será que me podes dizer do que desconfias? O Harry é assim, imprevisível e tosco, mas tudo bem. espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. JINHOS!

**Shelly Malfoy**: tantas perguntas, mas não te vou responder a nenhuma. Vais ter que esperar para ver o que acontece. Mas não te preocupes, a fic está na recta final, rápido rápido vais descobrir vais descobrir. JINHOS!

_**Pessoal eu vi que quase todos pensam que a Ginny e o Harry são irmão, mas a verdade é que ele NÃO são Irmãos. Então, eu queria conhecer as vossas teorias! Talvez algum acerte. **_

_**Trecho do próximo capitulo:**_

"_-Olá Draco."_

"_-Olá." – Disse ele vendo que a morena estava corada. – "O que foi? Estás corada!"_

"_-Nada."_

"_-Eu vi como olhaste para o Blaise." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela, sorrindo._

"_-Eu…eu não….eu…"_

"_-Vamos fazer um acordo!" – propôs ele sorrindo._

**Bem, não tive 15 reviews como pedi, mas tive 13 o que também não foi mau. Vá lá pessoal, comentem. A fic está quase no fim.**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	11. Brothers

_Capitulo 9_

**_Brothers_**

Abriu os olhos por causa da luz do sol que entrava pelos cortinados ligeiramente entreabertos. Sorriu, sentindo-a aninhada no seu peito. Ela não fora embora daquela vez, ela ficara ali, a noite toda.  
Olhou para a ruiva que dormia aninhada em si e não foi capaz de deixar de sorrir. Beijou os lábios dela lentamente, tornando o beijo apaixonado, assim que ela começou a corresponder.

"-Bom dia Draco." – Murmurou com os lábios colados aos dele.  
"-Bom dia Virgínia."

Ela sorriu, sentando-se na cama em seguida. Draco espreguiçou-se em seguida, sentando-se ao lado dela. Beijou o ombro dela, vendo a marca que tinha visto há dias atrás. Passou lá com o dedo, fazendo-a sorrir.

"-O que foi?"  
"-A tua marca é estranha." – Comentou ele.  
"-É apenas um sinal de nascença."  
"-Já viste que o teu sinal de nascença parece uma…"

Alguém bateu à porta, fazendo com que a ruiva se levantasse enrolada nos lençóis de seda.

"-Quem é?"  
"-Sou eu Draco. Era para dizer que estão todos preocupados com vocês." – Respondeu Blaise.  
"-Não saias daí, nós vamos já."

A ruiva viu Draco levantar-se e em seguida tanto um como outro se vestiam rapidamente. O loiro abriu a porta apenas para ver o amigo, e em seguida o puxar para dentro do quarto.

"-Conta tudo!"  
"-Estão todos à vossa espera, preocupados. O Potter não pára de falar que quer saber como está a Virgínia. E estão todos a estranhar o facto de ela ter ficado aqui, e tu teres fechado a porta."

"-Blaise, tu vais dizer que vieste aqui, e viste a Virgínia a dormir na cama, e me vesti a mim a dormir no sofá. Depois eu entro na sala e explico o que se passou ontem. E dou uma razão plausível para ela ter cá ficado. Depois Virgínia vai, não convêm irmos juntos. Está certo assim?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu o moreno saindo do quarto.

"-Achas que o teu plano vai dar certo?"  
"-Tem que dar. Só não sei o que dizer. Não posso dizer a verdade."  
"-Algo te há-de ocorrer."

Draco virou-se para ela, fixando os olhos aos dela e pegando em seguida nas mãos da ruiva.

"-Princesa, nós vamos casar daqui a dois dias, e por muito que eu já tenha dado a volta à cabeça não sei como sair deste casamento. Meu pai disse-me que deu a sua palavra em como o nosso reino e o reino do Rei Arthur ficariam unidos pelo casamento. Meu pai não vai permitir que eu faça com que a palavra dele seja quebrada."

A ruiva sorriu, pousando os lábios delicadamente nos dele.

"-Está tudo bem. Aconteça o que acontecer tu serás sempre o amor da minha vida. Mas nossos destinos estão separados. Para sempre Draco."

Ele abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo a ruiva soluçar baixinho no seu peito por alguns instantes. Ela afastou-se do seu corpo e sorriu. Viu o loiro lançar-lhe um último olhar antes de ele sair do quarto e fechar a porta em seguida.

Era o fim da relação deles.

--/--

"-Estás bem?" – perguntou uma voz suave ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a saltar de susto.

Virou-se, encarando os olhos verde-esmeraldas do moreno e sorriu timidamente, sentindo a mão dele envolver a sua.

"-Estou óptima Harry." – Respondeu ela, olhando para o chão.  
"-Ainda bem. Fiquei preocupado quando te vi ontem naquele estado. Não me queres contar o que se passou?"  
"-Ficas chateado se não te contar?"  
"-Não. Desde que me prometas que não vai voltar a acontecer."  
"-Não vai, prometo." – Respondeu ela, sentindo o moreno abraçando-a em seguida.

Suspirou fundo. Nada mais iria voltar a acontecer. Ela ia casar com ele, e pronto. Mais nada aconteceria.

….

Atou o cabelo sobre o olhar atento de Tonks que lhe sorria.

"-Onde vais?"  
"-Ver meu tio Sirius. Há dois dias que não vou lá, e ele já deve de saber do casamento, deve de estar furioso comigo por não lhe ter ido dizer pessoalmente."

Tonks riu, abraçando a ruiva e dando-lhe um beijo em seguida na bochecha, dizendo:

"-Teu tio não consegue ficar furioso contigo durante muito tempo."

Ginny sorriu antes de sair da cozinha. Caminhou até ao portão, sentindo o olhar dele nas suas costas. Mas daquela vez não se iria virar, era melhor assim, melhor para ambos.

….

"-E então, vais mesmo casar?"  
"-Meu pai obrigou-me. Ele diz que tem uma palavra a manter, e depois ele não irá permitir que eu case com Virgínia."  
"-E, ela vai casar também." – Constatou o moreno.

Draco desviou os olhos do amigo, olhando para o jardim, vendo-a. Desejou que ela se virasse para ele, queria voltar a ver aquele olhar castanho só dirigido para si. Mas ela não se virou. Nem um segundo sequer. Assim que ela saiu do seu campo de visão ele bateu com o punho fechado não mesa.

Porque é que aquilo lhe estava a acontecer? Porquê?

"-Não entendo Blaise." – Murmurou. – "As pessoas pensam que um príncipe tem tudo o que quer. Então porque é que eu não tenho a Virgínia? Porque é que ela já não me pertence?"  
"-Não sei Draco, mas o vosso caminho afastou-se."  
"-Mas, eu não quero isso!"  
"-Eu sei."

Draco suspirou, enterrando as mãos na face em seguida. Tinha que arranjar uma maneira, mas não sabia o quê!

"-Talvez seja hora de desistires e aceitar o destino." – Disse Blaise adivinhando os pensamentos do amigo.  
"-Não sou capaz. Não consigo!"

A porta da sala abriu-se, e Draco viu a morena entrar. Ela olhou-o fixamente e ele desejou que ela se fosse embora, mas ela não foi. Ela ficou ali! Parada.  
Ouviu Blaise suspirar e em seguida o amigo levantou-se, passando por Hermione, que lhe lançou um olhar no mínimo estranho. Um olhar que fez Draco sorrir.

"-Olá Draco."  
"-Olá." – Disse ele vendo que a morena estava corada. – "O que foi? Estás corada!"  
"-Nada."  
"-Eu vi como olhaste para o Blaise." – Murmurou ele aproximando-se dela, sorrindo.  
"-Eu…eu não….eu…"  
"-Vamos fazer um acordo!" – propôs ele sorrindo.

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa, e ele apenas sorriu mais, antes de lhe dizer algo que a ia realmente chocar, mas que lhe agradava, e muito.

…..

Encontrava-se parada em frente à bancada do seu tio, mas nem sinal dele. Parecia que há alguns dias que ele não ia até à bancada.

Começou a sentir-se aflita. Teria acontecido algo?

"-Olá Virgínia."  
"-Hagrid! Ainda bem que te encontro. Sabes do meu tio?"  
"-Claro que sim. Ele foi ter com tua mãe."  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Bem, o que se passou foi:"

"_-Olá Sirius."  
_"_-Ora vejam só quem ele é. Remus. Tudo bem amigo?"  
_"_-Tudo óptimo, e contigo?"  
_"_-Tudo mais que bom."  
_"_-Hum…Sirius…eu não sei se tu sabes….mas bem, aconteceu uma coisa….a Virgínia vai casar."_

_Sirius deixou cair a melancia no chão, partindo-a ao meio, enquanto olhava em pânico para o amigo._

"_-Casar? Mas com quem? Não me digas que é com….o príncipe!"  
_"_-Bem, não é com o Príncipe Draco."  
_"_-Ela conhece outro príncipe?"  
_"_-Sirius, ela vai casar com o Príncipe Harry, filho do rei Arthur."_

_Se antes Sirius estava em pânico com a notícia, naquele momento ele estava mais que em pânico. Sentou-se no banco, tentando recuperar-se do choque, e pensar em algo._

"_-Molly! Tenho que avisar Molly." – Disse ele levantando-se em seguida._

"-E ainda não voltou. Mas ele deve de estar quase aí! Ele garantiu que viria antes do teu casamento. E ele realizasse amanhã não é?"  
"-Sim. Mas eu não entendo porque é que ele ficou tão assustado."  
"-Bem….não me compete a mim responder a isso, mesmo porque eu não tenho a certeza, apenas suponho."  
"-Obrigada Hagrid por me teres dito isso. Agora é melhor voltar para o palácio. Querem que eu experimente o vestido hoje."  
"-Tudo bem."  
"-Ah! Estás convidado para o meu casamento amanhã."

Hagrid riu, abraçando a ruiva.

"-Eu só quero que sejas feliz."  
"-Eu também só quero ser feliz." – Murmurou ela antes de voltar a caminhar para o palácio.

….

"-Estamos entendidos então Blaise? Tu e a Hermione eram capazes de fazer isso por mim?"  
"-Claro Draco." – Respondeu Blaise sorrindo.  
"-E, eu já te disse que sim, noivinho. Agora tenho que ir experimentar o vestido de noiva." – Murmurou a morena saindo da sala.

Blaise olhou chocado para o loiro e em seguida perguntou:

"-Vestido de noiva? Mas…"  
"-Zabini, eu tenho que te explicar sempre tudo?" – perguntou Draco sorrindo.  
"-Não. Acho que já entendi."

….

"-Adoro, é lindo." – Disse Hermione olhando-se em frente ao espelho, rodando lentamente, com o vestido. – "E, tu Ginny não gostas do teu vestido?"

A ruiva olhou-se ao espelho. Era um vestido lindo. De seda branco. Enorme, bem justo no corpete e com alguns diamantes, enquanto que da zona do quadril para baixo ele alargava e não tinha mais brilhantes, era apenas de seda.  
As três aias saíram da sala em seguida a mando de Hermione, e assim que as duas ficaram sozinhas na sala, a morena comentou:

"-Não estás muito feliz pois não?"  
"-Estou! Claro que sim."  
"-Não pareces. Eu sei o que isso é."  
"-Sabes?" – perguntou a ruiva olhando para a morena surpresa.  
"-Sim. Tu não amas o meu irmão. Mas isso é normal, os casamentos reais nunca são sinónimo de amor, são sinónimo de contractos. Essas coisas."  
"-Pois, mas eu não quero um contracto." – Disse a ruiva furiosa.  
"-Nem eu." – Responde a morena.

Ginny olhou espantada para a morena, que apenas lhe sorriu.

"-O que quiseste dizer?" – perguntou sentindo o coração bater fortemente.

Mas não soube a resposta, pois a porta do quarto abriu-se e Ginny viu Draco entrar. O loiro olhou para ela e em seguida para Hermione, que lhe sorriu, caminhando até ele.

"-Não devias de ver o vestido antes da hora." – Comentou ela.  
"-Lamento. Mas não resisti."  
"-Eu tenho que ir pedir para apertarem um pouco mais o corpete, volto já." – Disse ela saindo do quarto em seguida.

A ruiva engoliu em seco vendo-o olhar para ela daquela maneira tão intensa. Draco aproximou-se dela lentamente, parando com o rosto bem perto do da ruiva.

"-Estás linda princesa."  
"-Obrigada."  
"-És uma noiva linda."  
"-Se este for o aspecto de uma noiva, sim sou." – Resmungou ela, afastando-se ligeiramente dele.

Não aguentava estar tão perto dele e saber que era proibido. Mais proibido que antes.

"-Não." – Murmurou ele envolvendo o pulso dela com sua mão. – "Não te afaste de mim Virgínia."  
"-Draco…"  
"-Eu tenho um plano."

Ela não disse nada, apenas o encarou surpresa, e esperou pelo que ele diria em seguida.

"-Eu descobri que minha noiva, também não quer casar comigo. Então eu, ela e Blaise decidimos brincar um pouco. Eu vou dizer que os apanhei aos beijos, e pronto, não sou obrigado a casar com ela."  
"-Não podes fazer isso!"  
"-Claro que posso."  
"-Não Draco! A Hermione é uma princesa, tu não podes inventar que ela andou por ai a beijar o teu melhor amigo. Vais destruir a reputação dela, e não podes brincar com os sentimentos deles. Não o podes fazer."  
"-Tu não entendes princesa! Se eu o fizer nós pudemos ficar juntos."  
"-Estás enganado." – Murmurou ela sentindo os dedos dele soltarem seu pulso.

"-Enganado?"  
"-Esse plano só serve para tu não casares. Mas eu vou casar, logo não poderemos ficar juntos."  
"-Dizes que não!"  
"-Não posso. Eu sou uma criada, e uma mulher. Os homens mandam, lembras? E se ele quer casar, eu sou forçada a casar."  
"-Ele é um idiota, não se pode obrigar as pessoas a casarem."  
"-Tu, melhor que ninguém, conheces as regras. Ele é um príncipe, um futuro rei, e é homem. Eu não sou ninguém."

Draco tentou chegar-se perto dela, mas a ruiva apenas se afastou, encarando-o, e dizendo:

"-Acabou Draco! O nosso destino não está junto, não mais. É altura de o aceitarmos. Eu com o Harry, tu com a Hermione."  
"-Estás disposta a desistir?"

Ela olhou-o, sentindo seu olhos picarem. Iria chorar, certamente. Engoliu em seco, e em seguida murmurou:

"-Sim. Estou disposta a desistir."

Ouviu-o suspirar, e viu quando ele deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

--/--

Acabaram de lhe apertar o vestido rosa que iria usar naquela noite. Olhou-se ao espelho. Não era a mesma Virgínia de há uma semana. Não era a criada Virgínia que vivia um conto de fadas com o príncipe. Agora era Virgínia a noiva de Harry. Suspirou, enquanto duas jovens aias a penteavam, fazendo uma longa trança com seu cabelo ruivo.  
Olhou-se ao espelho mais uma vez, antes de sair do quarto e caminhar até ao enorme salão onde iria decorrer o jantar, o jantar de véspera dos dois mais importantes casamentos do ano.

Assim que entrou no salão sentiu-se deslocada. O lugar dela não era ali, ela nunca seria uma princesa na verdade, ela nunca deixaria de ser Virgínia filha da cozinheira. Mas isso não lhe preocupava, ela gostava de ser quem era.

"-Boa noite." – Disse Harry sorrindo, pegando delicadamente na sua mão.

O moreno não tinha muito intimidade com ela. E ela agradecia por isso, muito na verdade. Queria que o casamento deles fosse um casamento normal de reis, um casamento em que raramente o marido e a mulher dormiam juntos. Não era capaz de esquecer os toques de Draco, e nunca seria, ela tinha a certeza.

"-Agora que estamos todos pudemos começar a jantar." – Disse Lucius, sentando-se na mesa, juntamente com a mulher e Arthur.

Ginny caminhou até à mesa, e foi então que seu olhar se cruzou com o de Draco. Engoliu em seco, e desviou o olhar do dele, observando Harry a afastar a cadeira para ela se sentar.  
Mas ela não se sentou, pois a porta do salão foi aberto, e ela apenas olhou para lá, vendo alguém que não esperava, mas era a pessoa que mais queria ver naquele momento.

"-Mãe!" – disse ela caminhando rapidamente até ela, e abraçando-a.

Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o fez, apenas apertou a mãe com força, sentindo-a a apertá-la com força também.

"-Ainda bem que vieste." – Disse ela olhando para Molly.  
"-Eu tinha que vir."  
"-É um prazer conhecê-la." – Disse a voz de Harry nas costas de Ginny.

Virgínia virou-se encarando Harry, e em seguida reparou que o rei Arthur olhava para sua mãe duma maneira estranha.

"-Filha, tu não podes….podes casar."

A ruiva olhou para a mãe espantada. Não podia? Porque não?

"-Senhora, eu não me importo de casar com sua filha, eu quero casar com sua filha. Não importa se ela não é uma princesa, não importa." – Disse Harry.

Draco deu um murro na mesa, revirando os olhos perante o comentário do moreno. Ginny olhou de sua mãe para o seu noivo. E Molly olhou para a filha e em seguida para o homem que se aproximava de si.

"-Molly?" – perguntou ele surpreso.  
"-Olá Arthur."  
"-Não é possível….disseram-me…minha mãe…ela disse que tu….que tu estavas morta. Ela disse que tinhas morrido."  
"-Não, eu não morri, apenas sai do teu reino. Tua mãe assim o mandou, disse que eu não era digna de ti, que tu ias casar com a princesa Lilly, e que não poderias ficar comigo, nem com…."

"-Como é que vocês se conhecem?" – perguntou Virgínia interrompendo a conversa da mãe.

"-Filha, tu e Harry não podem casar, porque….vocês são irmãos. Arthur é teu pai."

_Fim do capitulo 9_

**N/A: Bah! Eu sei primeiro demorei um pouco, mas ferias de verão são sinónimo de preguiça, de praia, de passeios, dessas coisas todas. E segundo foi confuso não? Pois ela é mesmo princesa. Como já todos tinham mencionado. Bem, aqui vão os agradecimentos:**

**Jexy Delacamp: **confusa? Hum, vais deixar de ficar confusa no próximo capítulo prometo. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: não, Hermione não se vai interessar pelo Blaise, ela gosta do Ronald, obvio. Mas enfim, a fic está a terminar, faltam só mais dois capítulos, o que me lembra que ainda não escrevi o ultimo capítulo da fic. Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mani Falton**: ainda bem que adoraste o outro capítulo, espero que tenhas gostado deste também. JINHOS!

**Helena Malfoy**: viajando um pouquinho. Mas tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo, eu prometo. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Line Malfoy**: sério que é uma das tuas historias favoritas? Bem, é diferente das outras, mas há outras muito boas. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Angélica B. Malfoy**: Adoro reviews grandes. Adoraste no facto de Ginny ser filha de Arthur. Em relação à marca, também será explicado, no próximo capítulo. Não quero que fiques confusa, portanto vou dizer, ela é filha de Arthur, e Harry, bem….verás. O próximo capítulo é o penúltimo, por isso espero que tenhas gostado deste. JINHOS!

**Srta. Malfoy**: Lucius não armou nada, garanto-te, foi tudo inocente. E sim, Molly e Arthur tiveram uma relação, mais do que um caso. Não, Lucius não teve nenhum amor proibido por nenhuma criada, Lucius é o tipo de homem que eu vejo como fiel, o que é estranho, mas acho que ele sempre amou Narcisa e ela o amou, apesar de às vezes eu o matar e a meter com outro, mas enfim, isso é às vezes. O próximo capítulo explica tudo. Espero que comentes este. JINHOS!

**Dama mary potter**: ahahah tua teoria está….hum….no próximo capitulo terás a resposta, mas a verdade é que Ginny é filha de Arthur. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e que comentes claro. JINHOS!

**Lou Malfoy**: não, Lucius não vai piorar nada por saber que o filho ama a Ginny. Engravidar? Pois não sei, logo se verá. Não era ao Harry que a Ginny lembrava alguém, era a Arthur, e lembrava Molly a mulher que ele sempre amou, a criada também. E sim, ela é uma princesa de verdade. Não, Hermione não vai ficar com Blaise. Eu tenho sempre cuidado com o excesso de sol, gosto muito da minha pele para a queimar e ela cair, nem pensar. Creme hidratante, bronzeador, e agua quando tá muito calor. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Beca Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostas tanto da história, isso é muito bom. Espero que continues a gostar. E que comentes. JINHOS!

**Sah Higurashi**: sim, ela é filha de Arthur, e sim Harry é tosco. A Ideia do Tom Riddle veio já depois de ter escrito o capítulo, o homem não tinha nome, mas depois achei que até tinha algo a ver. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Mihh s2**: espero não ter demorado muito, espero que tenhas gostado, e espero que comentes. 3 Espero! JINHOS!

**DudinhaziNha**: eu sei o que é estar muito ocupada. Eu nem sei até quando terei tanto tempo, depois de Setembro não sei como vai ser. Enfim. Sim a fic está realmente no fim, o próximo é o penúltimo capitulo. Espero que comentes, se tiveres tempo claro. JINHOS!

**Izabelle Malfoy**: sim, Ginny é filha de Arthur, e sim ela é e Harry não são irmãos, mas isso agora já é fácil de descobrir o porquê. O teu lindo Ron, vai aparecer, mas só no último capitulo, ou assim eu tenho intenções, visto ainda não o ter escrito. Se ela e Draco vão ficar juntos? Não sei, talvez não. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**.Srtá. Felton**: o acordo era para eles ficarem juntos claro, mas Ginny não quis. Arthur é sim pai dela. Espero que tenhas gostado, e que comentes. JINHOS!

**Trecho do próximo capitulo: **

"_-Ela é….é minha….filha?" – perguntou Arthur tentando entender._

"_-Sim. Tua mãe descobriu que eu estava grávida, e ela mandou-me embora, dizendo que tu ias casar com uma princesa e por isso não podias ter uma filha bastarda. Ela ameaçou-me, e à minha filha. Eu não podia correr esse risco. Então vim embora. Nunca pensei contar nada a Virgínia, mas agora, eu não posso permitir que ela case com o próprio irmão."_

"_-Irmão! Não, eu não posso ser irmão dela. Pai! Diz-lhe!" – pediu Harry sorrindo._

**HUM……pessoal a fic está mesmo no fim, o próximo é o PENULTIMO capítulo. E eu estou tao feliz com os 15 reviews que recebi pelo capítulo anterior, e agora gostava de ter outra vez 15 reviews!**

**COMENTEM! A fic está a terminar……e está quase tudo explicado…..COMENTEM SIM?**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


	12. The truth and the ball

_Capitulo 10_

**_The truth and the ball _**

"-Como é que vocês se conhecem?" – perguntou Virgínia interrompendo a conversa da mãe.

"-Filha, tu e Harry não podem casar, porque….vocês são irmãos. Arthur é teu pai."

Na sala instalou-se o silêncio. Draco elevou o olhar olhando para a mãe da ruiva e em seguida para Arthur, e apenas sorriu. Hermione levara a mão à boca abafando o gritinho de surpresa. Harry afastou-se do pai, olhando da noiva para a mãe desta. Arthur olhava de Molly para Virgínia, com uma expressão confusa mas feliz. Lucius não teve nenhuma reacção, assim como sua mulher.

Virgínia olhou da mãe para Arthur e em seguida para o chão.

"-Ela é….é minha….filha?" – perguntou Arthur tentando entender.

"-Sim. Tua mãe descobriu que eu estava grávida, e ela mandou-me embora, dizendo que tu ias casar com uma princesa e por isso não podias ter uma filha bastarda. Ela ameaçou-me, e à minha filha. Eu não podia correr esse risco. Então vim embora. Nunca pensei contar nada a Virgínia, mas agora, eu não posso permitir que ela case com o próprio irmão."

"-Irmão! Não, eu não posso ser irmão dela. Pai! Diz-lhe!" – pediu Harry sorrindo.

"-Harry e Hermione não são irmãos de Virgínia." – Murmurou Arthur.

Ginny elevou os olhos, surpresa. Harry sorriu. Draco sentiu o ódio consumi-lo.

"-Mas como?" – perguntou Molly. – "Virgínia é tua filha, eu não inventaria isto…"

"-Eu sei Molly, acalma-te. Eu acredito nisso, acredito que Virgínia seja mesmo minha filha, minha herdeira. Mas Harry e Hermione não são meus filhos. Eu e Lilly casamos porque ela estava grávida de um plebeu. De James Harry Potter. Por isso ele ter o sobrenome Potter. Ele tem o sobrenome do pai, assim como Hermione. Eu gosto deles como se fossem meus, e considero-os meus, mas eles não são."

"-O que significa que eu e Ginny pudemos casar na mesma." – Disse Harry pegando na mão da ruiva, que tinha os olhos focados em lado nenhum.

"-Não! Tu não vais casar com ela." – Disse Draco chegando-se ao pé do moreno, e afastando-o da ruiva.

"-E és tu que me vais impedir Malfoy?"

"-Eu amo-a! E ela ama-me. E como ela é uma princesa, e é herdeira do reino vizinho, meu pai não vai quebrar sua promessa. Eu, só preciso de mudar de princesa, o que é bom para todos. Bem, para mim, para Virgínia e para tua irmã que está apaixonada por um tal de Ronald."

"-Ela é minha!"

"-Não Potter! Ela é minha. Desde sempre."

"-Minha!"

"-Não Potter, minha!"

"-CHEGA!" – gritou a ruiva afastando-se dos dois. – "Eu não sou um prémio a ser disputado."

"-Virgínia, tu és mesmo uma princesa, nós pudemos casar, e…."

"-Eu não quero ser uma princesa Draco. Não quero! Eu só quero ser eu. Só quero ser Virgínia. Não quero ser uma princesa. Não quero." – Murmurou ela correndo em seguida para fora da sala, deixando todos abismados.

Draco ficou parado no mesmo local por uns segundos, tentando assimilar o que ela dissera.

"-Não és princesa. Não entendes. És princesa há muito tempo, a minha princesa." – Disse o loiro abanando a cabeça e correndo em seguida atrás dela.

Lucius tentou seguir o filho mas Arthur segurou seu braço dizendo:

"-Ela é uma princesa, ele é teu filho, ele quer ser feliz, e eu quero que ela o seja. E sabes, que só juntos, eles o serão."

"-Ela trabalhou durante 19 anos como uma criada."

"-Eu se fosse a ti Lucius aceitava-a. Ele é uma princesa, ela é minha herdeira. Nossos reinos vão ficar juntos como querias. Acho melhor aceitares, pois eu acho que teu filho está disposto a tudo para ficar com minha filha, ainda por cima agora que ele sabe que ela é mesmo uma princesa."

"-Lucius! Eu não quero perder nosso filho." – Disse Narcisa aproximando-se do marido.

O rei olhou para a mulher e em seguida para Arthur que ainda lhe segurava o braço. Soltou-se do ruivo e disse:

"-Só porque ela é uma princesa."

….

Abriu a porta do quarto da ruiva não a vendo, correu até ao seu próprio quarto não a vendo também. Suspirou, parando de correr tentando raciocinar.

"-Já soube o que aconteceu. Hermione contou-me." – Disse Blaise atrás de si, fazendo com que Draco saltasse de susto.

"-Sabes onde ela está?"

"-Era uma vez um pequeno príncipe que fugiu das aulas com o seu instrutor a quem simpaticamente apelidava de Dragão asqueroso. Certo dia, ele encontrou uma linda menina indefesa. Ruiva, linda, simpática, sorridente. Encontrou-a no…"

"-Jardim." – Completou Draco sorrindo, antes de correr até ao jardim.

….

Sentia o coração bater forte no peito, sua cabeça andava à roda. Ela não conseguia pensar direito. Princesa! Ela era uma princesa. E sua mãe nunca lho dissera.  
Mas ela não queria saber. Ela não queria ser princesa. Ela apenas queria ser Virgínia, a filha da cozinheira que amava o príncipe e era feliz.

Olhou para as rosas brancas que tantos anos antes lhe chamaram atenção. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do que Draco dissera. Eles podiam casar, agora eles podiam casar, e ser felizes. Mas….ela era alguém que não sabia quem era.

Como ela seria uma princesa?

"-Princesa." – Murmurou a voz dele ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos fixando os olhos cinza dele, vendo-o sorrir aliviado.

"-Draco."

"-Procurei-te por todo o lado."

"-Oh Draco." – Murmurou ela enrolando os braços no pescoço dele, sentindo em seguida os braços dele em volta da sua cintura.

"-Nós podemos ficar juntos agora. Mesmo que meus pais não aceitem. Mesmo que o meu povo não aceite. Nós pudemos."

"-Sim. Mas….eu, tenho tanto medo."

Draco afastou-a ligeiramente do seu ombro, de modo a fixar o olhar dela, e em seguida passou com as mãos nas bochechas dela, dizendo:

"-Não precisas de ter medo. Eu ensino-te. Tu ensinaste-me a viver, eu ensino-te a ser princesa. Mas com uma condição."

"-Qual?"

"-Que não vais mudar. Que não deixarás de ser a princesa por quem eu me apaixonei."

"-Nunca Draco. Nunca mudarei." – Murmurou ela, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus para um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

As mãos dele apertaram-na pela zona da cintura, e ela apenas sorriu, continuando a beijá-lo.

Será que agora tudo iria correr bem? Ela não sabia. Mas isso não importava, pelo menos não no momento. Ela só queria saber que agora estava ali, abraçada a ele, sentindo os lábios dele contra os seus lentamente, beijando-a calmamente, e arrepiando-a.

"-Não será melhor voltarmos para ao pé dos nossos pais? Tua mãe deve de estar a ficar preocupada. E tens um pai para conhecer." – Disse Draco encostando a testa à dela.

A ruiva sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, antes de se levantar e ver Draco levantando-se em seguida.

Ele pegou na mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos, e em seguida puxou-a de volta para dentro do castelo.

…

Abriu a porta do Salão vendo seu pai sentando no trono com Arthur Weasley ao seu lado. Harry e a irmã encontravam-se num canto da sala, e a morena sorriu mal os viu.

Molly encontrava-se no centro da sala e assim que ele e Virgínia entraram na sala, ela correu até à filha abraçando-a.

"-Desculpa filha. Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim."

"-Está tudo bem mãe."

"-Apenas te quis proteger." – Explicou ela pousando as mãos na face dela.

Virgínia sorriu, antes de dar um beijo na face da mãe, e dizer novamente:

"-Está tudo bem."

Draco puxou-a para si, e em seguida passou com ambos os braços pela cintura dela. Olhou para todos os ocupantes da sala, e em seguida disse:

"-Eu e Virgínia, vamos nos casar."

Se esperava que alguém dissesse algo desagradável. Que seu pai o proibisse. Que alguém gritasse ou fizesse um escândalo. Ele estava enganado. Ninguém disse nada, durante muito tempo.

Até que Arthur caminhou até ele e olhou para ele e em seguida para a ruiva que estava ligeiramente corada.

"-Eu espero, espero mesmo, que vocês os dois sejam muito, mas muito felizes. Assim como espero ter oportunidade para conhecer a minha filha."

Ginny sorriu desviando em seguida o olhar do pai, e encarando Harry.

Ela suspirou, soltando-se do loiro e caminhando em seguida até ao moreno.

"-Tu ama-lo?"

"-Muito Harry. Eu lamento."

"-Tudo bem. Não estava destinado." – Disse o moreno olhando para a janela.

"-Estou muito feliz por ti Ginny." – Disse Hermione abraçando a ruiva que foi apanhada de surpresa.

"-Obrigada."

Draco sorria, olhando para a ruiva que estava feliz. Sentiu seu pai ao seu lado e apenas se virou para o encarar.

"-Uma princesa que passou 19 anos a servir. Achas que ela é digna de ti?"

"-Se há alguém digna de mim, esse, alguém é ela. Mas eu não sou digno dela. Mas ela aceitou-me. E nós vamos ser felizes. Quer o senhor queira ou não."

Lucius não disse nada, apenas olhou friamente para o filho e em seguida encolheu os ombros.

Narcisa caminhou até ao filho, e para espantado deste, ela abraçou-o, murmurando ao seu ouvido:

"-Que sejas feliz filho."

"-Serei mãe."

--/--

Como a vida era irónica. Há algumas horas atrás ela estava desgostosa com seu noivado e com o noivado de Draco, mas agora, agora tudo era diferente. Ela estava noiva de Draco Malfoy. Noiva do príncipe certo desta vez.

Olhou-se ao espelho e susteve a respiração. Não estava habituada, aqueles bonitos vestidos com rendas, e muito menos aqueles penteados elaborados. Não estava habituada e não se iria habituar. Olhou em volta e pediu às duas aias para saírem. Não queria continuar asism vestida.

Caminhou até ao enorme armário e encontrou o vestido perfeito. Era lilás, liso, sem folhos e rendas, e suave. Era o vestido perfeito.  
Despiu-se com alguma dificuldade e em seguida vestiu-se rapidamente, desfazendo em seguida o complexo penteado, e fazendo depois uma simples trança.

Melhor! Muito melhor.

Tudo bem que ela era uma princesa, e que ia haver um baile naquela noite, e que ela iria casar com o príncipe herdeiro. Mas antes de tudo isso ela era Virgínia e nunca deixaria de ser.

"-Virgínia Weasley." – Murmurou usando o nome do pai. – "Soa bem, muito bem mesmo."

Estava feliz sim. Tinha um pai, e ele demonstrara naquela tarde querer aproximar-se dela, querer conhecê-la. E isso deixava-a tão feliz.

Ouviu alguém bater à porta e segundos depois Draco entrava no quarto, sorrindo.

"-Estás linda princesa."

Ela virou-se para ele ligeiramente corada antes de sentir a mão dele na sua face.

"-Estás muito linda. Mas estás pronta para o baile? Para anunciar o nosso casamento?"

"-Sim, eu acho. Estou tão nervosa, e com medo."

"-Vai correr tudo bem."

"-Não me vais deixar nem por um segundo pois não Draco?"

"-Não, nem por um segundo. E depois tua mãe também vai lá estar, e teu pai."

"-É, eu sei." – Murmurou ela suspirando, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

Draco sorriu, abraçando-a levemente, antes de pousar os lábios nos dela.

"-Vai correr tudo bem princesa. Vamos?"

Ela aceitou a mão dele e minutos depois ambos saíam do quarto e caminhavam para o enorme salão principal. O salão onde iria decorrer o baile.

….

O salão encontrava-se maravilhosamente decorado, tinha uma pista para a dança, e inúmeras mesas com pratos e comidas requintadas. Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto caminhava lentamente, até ao pé dos pais de Draco.

Assim que chegou ao pé deles, Lucius virou-se para a olhar, e Ginny viu os olhos dele arregalarem-se.

"-Parabéns Draco. A tua noiva é muito bonita." – Disse Lucius fazendo com que a ruiva corasse ligeiramente, e com que Draco sorrisse.

Tinha que admitir que ainda não se habituara à ideia do seu filho se ir casar com a filha da cozinheira, apesar de a jovem ser uma princesa. Mas agora, olhando para ela percebera perfeitamente o que tanto enfeitiçara seu filho. Ela tinha uma beleza natural maravilhosa. Na realidade, ele não se lembrava de ter conhecido uma jovem tão bonita nos últimos anos.

"-Teu pai está certo filho, tua noiva é muito bonita. E eu espero que sejam os dois muito felizes." – Disse Narcisa fazendo com que a ruiva sorrisse, e Draco disse-se:

"-Nós seremos muito felizes, nós somos muito felizes."

"-Então acho que está na hora de anunciar o vosso casamento. Para depois darmos início ao baile."

"-Minha mãe, ela…"

"-Ela está a entrar no Salão mais o teu pai." – Disse Draco olhando para a porta, o que fez a ruiva olhar também.

Sorriu, vendo sua mãe assim, tão bonita, e com um sorriso tão feliz. Ela vinha de braço dado com seu pai, e Virgínia voltou-se para Draco, que lhe sorriu, e soltou sua mão, deixando-a ir ao encontro dos pais.

"-Mãe! Estás linda." – Disse ela abraçando Molly.

"-Tu também princesa, tu também."

"-E pareces feliz." – Comentou Arthur o que a fez a ruiva sorrir ainda mais.

"-Eu estou, estou muito mas mesmo muito feliz. Eu amo o Draco. Muito."

"-Nota-se filha, nota-se mesmo."

"-E nós também temos algo a te dizer princesa."

"-O quê mãe?"

"-Nós estamos juntos. Como nunca devíamos de ter deixado de estar." – Respondeu Arthur sentindo em seguida os braços da sua filha no seu pescoço.

Era a primeira vez que ela o abraçava, era a primeira vez que ele a abraçava, e aquela sensação era muito boa. Assim como Ginny se sentia bem. Abraçar seu pai era maravilhoso.

Soltou-se dele lentamente e em seguida sorriu para ambos dizendo:

"-Estou muito feliz por vocês. E agora, eu tenho uma família. Só minha."

Molly fungou baixinho antes de beijar a face da filha e dizer:

"-Também estou feliz princesa. Mas este momento é teu, vai ter com o teu príncipe. Vai."

Ginny sorriu antes de dar um beijo na mãe e outro no pai, em seguida olhou para eles e depois caminhou até ao seu príncipe. Seu. Seu príncipe e de mais ninguém.

"-Então? Que sorriso é esse?" – indagou ele pegando na mão dela.

"-Meus pais estão juntos."

Draco sorriu antes de sentir a mão de seu pai no seu ombro.

"-Está na hora." – Disse Lucius erguendo a mão direita em seguida, de modo o que o silêncio reinasse no Salão.

Todos os convidados olhavam para ele na expectativa, e Ginny sentiu o coração pular com mais força no peito.

"-Este dia é muito importante para o nosso reino. Meu filho Draco, o príncipe herdeiro vai casar." – Anunciou ele fazendo com que o burburinho começasse, em especial entre as princesas e damas presente. – "Meu filho vai casar com a Princesa Virgínia Weasley, herdeira do trono do reino vizinho. Nossos reinos ficaram assim juntos, pelos laços do matrimónio. Um salva de palma aos noivos." – Terminou ele apontando seu filho e Virgínia.

A ruiva apertou a mão de Draco, que apenas sorriu imaginando como ela se sentia nervosa. Mas não havia razão para tal. Eles estavam noivos oficialmente, eles iam casar no dia seguinte. Era tudo perfeito.

"-Danças a valsa comigo?" – perguntou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

Draco não esperou pela resposta dela, apenas a puxou delicadamente até ao meio do salão e pousou a mão no fundo das costas dela, puxando o corpo delicado dela para ao pé do seu.

Sorriu, sentindo-a tremer ligeiramente e em seguida começou a dançar ao som da valsa que entoava no salão.

Suspirou, encostando o nariz na curvatura do pescoço de Draco, o que o fez apertá-la mais pela cintura e murmurar:

"-Estou muito feliz."

Ela sorriu e em seguida fixou os olhos dele vendo que ele sorria também. Draco parou de dançar apenas para colar seus lábios aos dela, fazendo com que ao seu redor todos olhassem para eles.

Quando o beijo parou a ruiva viu que o olhar cinza dele estava pousado no seu ombro. O loiro sorriu e em seguida comentou, perante o olhar abismado da ruiva.

"-Agora entendo essa marca."

"-A minha marca de nascença? O que tem?"

"-É uma coroa." – Constatou ele fazendo com que a ruiva sorrisse.

"-E o que isso quer dizer? Qual é o problema de ser uma coroa?"

"-É a marca da realeza que tua família tem. Teu pai deve de ter uma também, suponho. Se tivesse visto logo isso não teríamos tido tantos problemas."

Ela sorriu passando com a mão na face dele e em seguida murmurou:

"-Não penses nisso. Agora nós estamos bem, estamos juntos. Felizes!"

"-É. E será para sempre, não será?"

"-Claro que será Draco. Claro!" – respondeu ela antes de voltar a sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus.

_Final do capitulo 10_

**N/A: Bah! Demorei muito tempo para actualizar, peço desculpa. E aviso já que não sei quando vou postar o último capítulo, porque ainda só escrevi o começo, nem uma página na realidade.**

**Mas recebi imensos REWIEWS! Estou TÃO feliz…mas eu não tenho tempo para fazer os agradecimentos um por um…..se não, não actualizava.**

**Mas agradeço a TODOS os que comentaram o capitulo passado, e peço desculpa por ter demorado um mês a actualizar, mas é que não tive tempo, e não sei se agora irei ter.**

**Não sei quando virá o ultimo capitulo, mesmo porque ainda não está escrito….**

**Espero que tenham gostado….e espero que COMENTEM!**

**O próximo é o ultimo….**

**JINHOS!**


	13. Stella

_Capitulo 11_

_**Stella**_

Certa vez perguntei ao meu pai se ele gosta de ser Rei, e sabem o que ele me respondeu:

"-Stella não importa se sou um Rei ou não, o que eu gosto de ser é o homem que a tua mãe ama, e acima de tudo, o que mais gosto de ser é o teu pai."

Nesta altura eu tinha uns 5 anos, e confesso que não entendi a profundidade do que o meu pai dissera. Afinal, o que ele devia de gostar mais de ser era Rei, não era?  
Mas não, meu pai prefere ser apenas Draco Malfoy, marido de Virgínia Malfoy e pai de Stella Malfoy. Agora entendo o porquê, afinal não há nada melhor que a nossa família, as nossas raízes, as pessoas que amamos.  
Agora, só agora com 15 anos eu entendo isso.

Entendo porque meu pai e minha mãe são perfeitos um para o outro.

São perfeitos porque se amam mais do que tudo no mundo. Porque lutaram pelo amor deles, lutaram para ficarem juntos, e uma vez minha mãe disse-me que 'aquilo que conquistamos com esforço e luta sabe muito melhor do que aquilo que temos sem esforço'.  
Talvez isso seja um dos grandes motivos porque eles se amam intensamente, como se fossem dois adolescentes.

Não sei bem porque escrevo isto aqui, talvez seja porque hoje faço 15 anos e meu pai organizou um enorme Baile no Palácio com todos os meus amigos e familiares.  
Talvez seja porque a meio da festa, apesar da enorme barriga, minha mãe e meu pai terem dançado uma valsa.  
Ou talvez porque minha mãe entrou em trabalho de parto no meio da minha festa, e meu querido irmão nasceu no mesmo dia que eu, apenas 15 anos depois.

A verdade é que eu sou feliz. E hoje entendi que não importa se sou uma princesa ou não, se irei governar um reino ou não. O que importa, o que realmente importa é que eu sou Stella Malfoy uma jovem como tantas outras que tem uma família que a ama, que está sempre presente para ela. Que tem amigos fantásticos e que nunca me deixam ficar mal.

O que importa é isso. Quem somos, não o que representamos.

O que importa ao meu pai é ele ser feliz comigo, com minha mãe, e futuramente também com meu irmão.  
O que importa à minha mãe é ver o sorriso do meu pai todos os dias, ouvir-me a rir, e certamente vai ser ouvir o choro do meu irmão nos próximos meses.

E o que me importa a mim?

O que importa é ver como meus pais se amam, como eles são felizes. Como meu pai fixa a minha mãe sempre que ela sorri, como ela não tira os olhos do meu pai quando ele aparece no Palácio depois de dias fora por causa de reuniões relacionadas com o reino.  
O que importa é que sou feliz, que tenho tudo o que quero, e amo a minha família.  
O que me importa é que sou e sempre serei, acima de tudo, Stella Malfoy, e filha orgulhosa de Draco e Virgínia Malfoy.

O que me importa, é que sei que no fim eu viverei como os meus pais….  
Feliz para sempre……

**Fim**

**N/A: e depois desta grande parvoíce eu aceito qualquer tipo de maldição e de pedra. Sim eu admito, a inspiração deixou-me neste ultimo mês.**

**Fui abandonada pela minha inspiração, e nunca em tempo algum eu imaginei que escreveria um final tão idiota, mas pessoal foi o eu saiu, ou era isto ou nunca na vida eu conseguiria terminar esta fic.**

**Eu sei que o final foi realmente horrível e tal…mas enfim…..foi o que deu….pois falta de inspiração, Faculdade e trabalhos relacionados com ela, e falta de tempo…bem…..enfim não consegui mais nada…**

**Peço desculpa a quem ficou desiludido com este final….e agradeço a TODOS que comentaram durante a fic….e que gostaram dela…..**

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Em breve novas fics, que já estão terminadas e o final delas não será tão mau como este prometo!**

**JINHOS!**

**FUI!**


End file.
